Dépaysement
by Meonk and Deog
Summary: "Hyuk Jae ditinggalkan, wanita itu kehilangan harapan dan kehidupannya. Young Woon membawa anak semata wayangnya pergi berbarengan dengan cinta dan legalitasnya. Tetapi seorang pemuda segar bersemangat untuk mendatangkan cinta baru kehidupnya. Mereka terikat dalam komitmen, gairah dan masa lalu yang sama." HaeHyuk/GS.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** _Dépaysement_.

**Author(s):** Meonk and Deog a.k.a Slightgrins.

**Cast:** Donghae/HyukJae.

**Rate:** M.

**Summarry:** _"Hyuk Jae ditinggalkan, wanita itu kehilangan harapan dan kehidupannya. Young Woon membawa anak semata wayangnya pergi berbarengan dengan cinta dan legalitasnya. Tetapi seorang pemuda segar bersemangat untuk mendatangkan cinta baru kehidupnya. Mereka terikat dalam komitmen, gairah dan masa lalu yang sama."_

**Disclaimer: We own everything on this story but cast is an execption. Do not copy anything, we may sue you or if we are serious.**

**Warning:** Genderswicth, possibility of typo(s), this fic contains mature scene that not advices for minor.

**A/N:** _Dépaysement_; (n) When someone is taken out of their own familiar world into a new one. Kami bener-bener saranin buat denger lagunya Maroon5 yang She Will Be Loved.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dia mengingat bagaimana dirinya yang naïf pertama kali jatuh cinta, pertama kalinya mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai wanita yang dibutuhkan dan membutuhkan sesuatu. Itu waktu dimana dia merasa eksklusif, merasa seperti seorang wanita yang sebenarnya. Yang tidak perlu lagi takut untuk pulang malam karena akhirya kau tidak sepolos gadis berkepang dua, tidak boleh merasa takut karena kau punya sebuah punggung yang kokoh untuk menangis bersamamu. Setidaknya, pria itu selalu berhasil membuatnya merasa indah dan memesona, serta berkilau ditengah ketidak mampuannya untuk terlihat cantik dan mewah. Pria itu adalah pria yang benar-benar bersedia mengejarmu ditengah hujan, dan memberikanmu setengah payungnya agar kembali lagi dapat melihat senyuman yang kau banggakan. Dia adalah pria yang didambakan sembilan dari sepuluh wanita malang di kota Seoul, atau dia hanya sebagian kecil pria yang mampu memberikan kepuasan kepada wanita secara harfiah dan mendalam. Dia langka serta berharga, hanya seseorang yang beruntung yang punya keberanian untuk mengklaim dan menyatakan kepada semua orang bahwa pria itu sudah dimiliki. Sudah ada nama dibalik senyum dan hatinya yang cerah. Dan cara satu-satunya untuk tidak tergoda adalah mengurungnya diikatan besi paling kuat; satu-satunya orang yang dapat membuat semua wanita menjerit ditengah-tengah tuntutan mereka untuk menjadi posesif.

Dia memang tidak benar-benar mengintimidasi tetapi Young Woon adalah pria yang sanggup membuatmu lemah terkulai hanya lewat tatapan matanya yang tajam dan wajahnya yang berkeringat. Wanita ini tidak bisa membayangkan seberapa sulit bernapas tanpa indikasi dari Young Woon, atau sesuatu yang dapat membuatnya sekarat jika saja pria itu punya niatan untuk bilang 'selamat tinggal'. Jadi dengan semua kemungkinan itu, Hyuk Jae menutup rapat-rapat pintu keluar yang mungkin dapat menjadi celah. Menguncinya hingga minim udara, tidak peduli yang ada didalam sana mati sesak. Karena Young Woon adalah impian wanita ini, tujuan wanita ini dan motif wanita ini untuk terus hidup selain Jong Woon, putra sulungnya yang malang. Dan Hyuk Jae menutup pintu kediaman rumah mereka, karena hanya dengan sedikit suara saja dapat membuatnya benar-benar gelisah. Kemungkinan kecil itu seringkali membuatnya tidak bisa tidur, membuatnya mendapatkan mimpi-mimpi buruk ditengah malam. Dan keyakinannya diperkuat dengan kepergian Young Woon ke kota Seoul. Meninggalkan keluarga kecilnya di desa konservatif untuk kehidupan sederhana yang dia janjikan dimasa depan. Sulit untuknya merasa bebas ketika sebagian besar dari seluruh wanita tua di kampung bersikap provokatif dengan pertanyaan sensitif yang pada akhirnya membuatnya menangis dan mengunci diri ketika Young Woon sama sekali tidak mengangkat telepon untuk membuatnya tenang. Selalu seperti itu, selalu ada banyak alasan dan gagasan untuk tidak pulang kerumah.

Young Woon bagai tikus yang terlalu takut untuk bertemu mangsa terlemahnya, dia paranoid dengan pemikiran apakah benar sesuatu seperti pengkhianatan dapat mengahancurkan pernikahan mereka yang telah berlangsung sepuluh tahun—selalu ada kenangan indah disetiap cerita pertengkaran mereka—dan tanpa hambatan. Hyuk Jae sangat yakin tidak ada batu kerikil yang dapat membuatnya tersandung dalam merengkuh kehidupan pribadi yang bahagia.

Karena memang benar Young Woon mencintainya….

Hanya Hyuk Jae yang Young Woon cintai….

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dia berjalan bergegas keluar rumah saat Jong Woon meraih ujung mantel rajutnya yang tipis, berlari keluar seakan-akan tersandung dan jatuh tidak akan menimbulkan luka yang menyakitinya. Senyumannya merekah dan senyum itu menguasai seluruh wajahnya yang putih pucat tanpa _make-up_ dan perona dipipinya. Dia perlahan meraih ranting yang tergeletak disisian jalan kapur, mengetuk jalan dengan ranting itu dan memisahkan kerikil agar Jong Woon tidak tersandung. Hyuk Jae dapat mendengar suara puas Jong Woon ketika mobil kehitaman yang familiar menempatkan diri dilahan kosong, tetapi yang membuat Hyuk Jae tidak lagi bisa menahan linangan tangisannya adalah penampilan baru Young Woon yang luar biasa baik. Dasi polkadot itu melingkar sempurna di lehernya yang padat, sehingga kelihatan sekali kalau dia selalu berusaha untuk tampil kuat dan formal. Sepatu kulit hitam mengkilap diterpa sinar matahari, dan itu membuatnya makin bergairah. Dia tidak lagi lusuh, dia tampan dengan sebagian bulu-bulu halus diwajahnya. Dan semua itu adalah alasan paling jelas untuk membuat Hyuk Jae menerjang pria itu dan memeluknya sangat erat. Sangat erat. Ini refleksi kesulitan terbesar menjadi seorang istri yang ditinggalkan bertahun-tahun untuk kesuksesan. Kesulitan yang mungkin saja menjadi waktu terakhir Hyuk Jae untuk menangis.

.

.

.

Young Woon menempuh kesulitan terbesarnya untuk menjangkau bermil-mil jarak, pakaian kantornya yang rapi membuatnya kelihatan datang mendadak. Tanpa persiapan. Dia mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya yang panjang keujung meja sementara Hyuk Jae menatapnya penuh lewat ujung matanya yang sipit, tetapi senyumnya hilang begitu saja kalau ingat bukan kerinduan alasan terbesarnya datang lagi kemari. Young Woon kembali lagi menatap Jong Woon yang bermain mobil buatan tangan didekat TV, mendorong mobil itu menjauh dengan gerakan pegas atau hanya melemparnya sembarang—hampir mengenai Young Woon dan itu membuat Young Woon bergerak mundur. Young Woon mengendurkan dasi kerja polkadotnya disaat yang bersamaan dengan kedatangan Hyuk Jae, ujung jarinya bergerak selaras sehingga leher indahnya tidak terlihat tegang. Tetapi yang membuatnya berhasil tidak bergerak adalah saat wanita itu menempelkan ciuman singkat dikeningnya yang berkeringat. Secara spontan tubuhnya menolak hal itu tetapi jelas dia tidak ingin menimbulkan ketegangan dengan menghindar.

Tidak ada yang ditakutkan, karena memilih untuk berhenti bukanlah sebuah kesalahan, dia hanya merasa jenuh dan bosan dengan semua tanggapan kasar yang dia dapatkan ketika pulang lagi kerumah ini. Persetan dengan segala sesuatu yang membuatnya tampil brengsek, persetan dengan rasa bersalah yang selalu dia dapatkan setelah bangun dari tempat tidur itu. Dia lelah mencintai Hyuk Jae, dia bukan orang paling beruntung karena telah mendapatkan wanita itu.

Hyuk Jae mengibaskan telapak tangannya yang kebas ke udara, keringatnya turun bersamaan saat meraih Jong Woon kedalam pangkuannya. Rengkuhan Hyuk Jae benar-benar kuat, seolah-olah memisahkan mereka berdua akan membuatmu menjadi Protestan paling berdosa. Karena kebahagiaan Jong Woon adalah dengan bersama Hyuk Jae, tetapi masa depan anak itu bergantung kepada keputusan Young Woon untuk memisahkan mereka. Berusaha untuk membunuh kemungkinan yang dapat mengingatkan Jong Woon bahwa wanita ini adalah Ibu biologis dari anak itu. Tetapi sampai kapapun metode yang dia ciptakan untuk melarikan diri tidak bisa dia batalkan. Karena ada wanita lain yang lebih mencintainya, ada wanita lain yang dia cintai dan hargai. Semua ketulusan itu tidak bisa dia berikan kepada Hyuk Jae, benar-benar tidak bisa dia dedikasikan untuk Hyuk Jae. Bagaimanapun wanita itu tidak dapat menerimanya.

"Kedatanganmu yang tiba-tiba membuatku senang." Dia menyembunyikan kegelisahannya lewat senyumnya yang tipis, dia dapat melihat cara Hyuk Jae mencoba terbiasa melalui tindakan wanita itu ketika melipat bibirnya.

Cara satu-satunya untuk terlihat matang atas kedatangan Young Woon adalah bersikap biasa. Jadi disinilah Hyuk Jae sekarang. Begitu normal sampai-sampai itu semua membuat Young Woon ragu dan putus asa. Hyuk Jae yang ada didepannya terlalu sederhana, terlalu membosankan untuk membuatmu mati kutu dan istimewa. Dan terlalu mudah untuk dicampakkan. Hyuk Jae masih terlalu sama, tidak ada perubahan berarti yang memengaruhi dirinya sampai dapat membuat Young Woon tercengang.

"Kau terlihat baik," kata Young Woon dalam suaranya yang serak, Hyuk Jae bagai seorang wanita yang membuatmu merasa tidak sempurna. Sesuatu seperti itu tampaknya dapat benar-benar membuat Young Woon terganggu dan merasa tidak nyaman. Dia bukan wanita yang pantas menerima payung dan bahumu yang basah disetiap hujan datang, dia adalah wanita yang tidak pantas untuk dimiliki orang lain. Hyuk Jae adalah stres yang adiktif, yang harus kau tinggalkan secara lembut dan hati-hati. Tidak dimaksudkan untuk merusak strukturnya.

Young Woon sadar bahwa sekarang Hyuk Jae dapat merasakan ketegangan yang menyelip disuara dan tenggorokannya, sampai-sampai dia berusaha untuk membuat kuku-kukunya menggali tempat diujung meja. Yang Young Woon takutkan adalah membuat wanita ini menangis, tetapi perhatian Young Woon telah tertarik kepada hal lain. Paling tidak wanita itu benar-benar pas dengannya, tidak kelihatan mencolok tiap kali melakukan adegan-adegan sentimental yang menarik perhatian. Sulit sekali baginya untuk bertahan lebih lama lagi, karena setiap waktu yang mereka habiskan tidak membawa kepuasan kedalam batin Young Woon.

"Apa ada yang mau kau bicarakan? Ini langka untuk bersamamu seperti ini, tanpa aku yang memaksamu datang," ketika Hyuk Jae bicara, Young Woon mencuri-curi lihat. Memastikan apakah ada raut wajah mencurigakan menggenang disana. Menjelaskan semuanya—membuat semuanya lebih baik—dia akan berusaha untuk melindungi wanita itu dari cacian kontra Hyuk Jae. Setidaknya membuat yang jauh disana tenang dalam usahanya membantu Young Woon.

"Apakah aku membuatmu terkejut?" Hyuk Jae tersenyum kecil, dia sama sekali tidak menyentuh cangkir teh krisan yang masih panas diatas meja, dan menggali sedikit kenyamanan pada saat punggungnya menyentuh dinding dan Jong Woon meloncat ke pangkuannya dengan aktif.

"Semuanya terlalu tiba-tiba, aku senang sekali. Aku sangat merindukanmu, mendengarmu ditelepon tidak pernah benar-benar membuatku puas." Syukurlah kata-kata Hyuk Jae tidak membawa efek apapun kepadanya. Itu berarti tidak ada lagi kesempatan untuk tinggal bersama. Tidak ada lagi alasan untuk membiarkan ini semua larut seperti air.

Young Woon melihat rasa sayang yang teramat besar ketika Hyuk Jae menyentuh kening Jong Woon dengan bibirnya, mengecup beberapa kali sehingga membuat bocah sepuluh tahun itu terkikik geli karena sensasinya. "Apakah mencintaiku membuatmu menyesal, setidaknya sekali?"

Kesengajaan yang dibuat Young Woon benar-benar mampu membuat Hyuk Jae berhenti dan menelan ludahnya, dia diam selama beberapa saat, kemudian meletakkan Jong Woon kembali keatas lantai. Matanya bermain, seolah-olah waspada pada apa yang akan Young Woon bicarakan lebih lanjut. Tepuk tangan menggema seakan-akan memenuhi frekuensi otaknya, ada begitu banyak prediksi yang membuatnya takut kehilangan Young Woon.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu?"

"Aku melakukannya sekali, setidaknya." Hyuk Jae memejamkan matanya dan melipat bibirnya kedalam sekali lagi, secara tidak langsung merasa terintimidasi dan lemah.

"Dan kau menyesalinya? Aku tidak apa-apa, sayang." Gelengan kepala dari Young Woon membuat semua kelemahan itu menjalar makin dalam. Dan begitulah yang membuatnya semakin sesak dan sulit bernapas. Bagaimanapun, membuatnya menangis setelah sembilan bulan tidak bertemu adalah sesuatu yang benar-benar tabu dan mengganggu. Seharusnya, kesetiaan adalah sesuatu yang menjanjikan, yang dapat Hyuk Jae pamerkan kesetiap warga di Desa yang meragukan keutuhan keluarganya.

"Apakah aku harus curiga dan berteriak?"

Oh, sialan,Young Woon bahkan tidak kelihatan terganggu sama sekali dengan suaranya yang serak. Udara di kerongkongan Hyuk Jae bahkan tertahan di ruang-ruang mulutnya.

"Aku belum memulai semuanya." Bahkan Hyuk Jae tidak mau mendengarkan apapun selain kerinduan pria ini.

"Aku akan mamaafkanmu, aku akan membuatnya normal dan terencana." Dan memang benar, ini seperti hal yang dapat kau prediksi dengan baik. Tidak ada satupun dari wanita kuno konservatif yang mencaci pria hidung belang yang berselingkuh, mereka menganggap itu adalah sebuah proses yang layak dijalani setiap wanita didunia ini. Termasuk Hyuk Jae sendiri.

"Tidak ada yang normal setelah ini, sayang, tidak ada satupun dari kita yang dapat menghentikannya. Begitupula denganku."

"Kau tidak dapat menghentikannya, ya tentu saja. Tetapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi."

"Dengarkan aku." Saat Young Woon meletakkan tangannya yang kuat dibahu Hyuk Jae, akhirnya wanita itu melepaskan tangisannya yang keras dan kencang.

Keluarga yang utuh dan bahagia adalah impiannya sejak kecil. Seharusnya tidak ada seorangpun yang tega membiarkan itu semua jadi sia-sia dan hancur. Ia hanya gadis lugu yang polos yang menikah diusia muda karena kehamilannya. Dan penghargaan seperti kesetiaan tidak benar-benar sulit untuk dilakukan. Memberikan setengah hidupmu untuk seorang wanita yang bersedia melayanimu setiap harinya bukan sesuatu yang sulit dan mustahil. Keyakinan seperti ini seharusnya membuat Young Woon sadar dan berhenti bersikap santai.

"Aku meniduri seorang wanita." Hyuk Jae menangis dan tersenyum dalam tangisannya yang makin keras. Ini tidak berarti apa-apa sebelum Young Woon melanjutkan ucapannya kembali.

"Kami berhubungan sekarang, kami mencoba untuk mencari tempat tinggal yang nyaman, yang mampu membuatku nyaman. Aku mencintainya, sangat mencintainya." Hyuk Jae tahu ini adalah kematian yang merenggut batinnya terlebih dahulu. Napasnya habis, dan seluruh tubuh terasa terbakar oleh kemarahan.

"Dia hamil, kemudian aku…, aku…."

"Kau akan menikah dengannya?"

"Aku mencintainya."

"Akupun begitu, aku dan Jong Woon lebih mencintaimu ketimbang siapapun, kau seharusnya tahu itu."

"Dan kau seharusnya tahu aku mencintai wanita itu lebih dari siapapun." Hyuk Jae kehilangan suaranya, pertahanan dirinya. Segalanya. Dan semua hal yang berarti didalam hidupnya. Sulit dipercaya sesuatu seperti ini akan datang kedalam hidupnya, tetapi bagaimanapun Young Woon seperti punya dorongan untuk tetap mengatakannya. Setiap interaksi yang terjadi diantara mereka terbangun canggung, seperti banyak ketegangan siap untuk menikam Hyuk Jae dari belakang. Dan air mata itu bahkan tidak bisa menimbulkan simpati, ataupun sesuatu yang seharusnya dapat membuat Young Woon tergerak untuk berhenti bicara.

"Aku berharap semua ini mimpi, jangan bangunkan aku."

"Tidak ada yang harus kau takutkan, karena begitulah yang seharusnya, sayang." Hyuk Jae meraih cangkir tehnya dan melemparkannya kearah Young Woon, sayang sekali usahanya tidak berhasil untuk membuat Young Woon kepanasan. Pria itu sigap menghindar, dan itu membuat kemarahan Hyuk Jae menjalar lebih cepat.

"Kau keparat!"

"Dan kau seharusnya mengantisipasi hal ini lebih cepat!" Gigi Hyuk Jae mengantup keras, kedua sisinya saling bertabrakkan sehingga gerakan itu menimbulkan suara yang keras dan membuat Jong Woon bersembunyi kebelakang tubuhnya. "Kau seharusnya memberikan solusi, dan bukan berteriak kepadaku."

Kata terakhir yang diucapkan Young Woon berhasil membuat Hyuk Jae tergagap kaget, dia tidak peduli apakah nantinya solusi yang dimaksudkan Young Woon berjalan sesuai rencana atau tidak, atau bahkan malah membunuhnya secara langsung dan hati-hati. Persetan dengan semua itu, pria ini bahkan tidak boleh bicara apapun kepadanya. Tidak berhak menjawab segala sesuatu yang dia teriakkan. Karena ini haknya, karena ini yang sepatutnya dia dapatkan setelah menemukan seseorang yang sangat dia cintai memulai ketegangan diantara mereka. Sambil menggigil, dia mengusap seluruh airmata yang jatuh ke pipinya, menghapusnya secepat yang dia bisa, secepat Young Woon dapat menyadari seberapa rapuhnya wanita ini sekarang.

"Kau brengsek, bajingan!"

"Katakan apapun. Itu tidak akan merubah situasi ini."

"Situasi yang kau maksudkan adalah menghancurkan semua ini. Aku kagum dengan semuanya tetapi aku malah berharap kau tidak pernah datang lagi!" Hyuk Jae mendengar helaan napas yang begitu kontras disekelilingnya, dan itu semua berasal dari kerongkongan Young Woon yang ragu akan apa yang akan dia katakan selanjutnya.

"Aku memang tidak akan pernah datang lagi."

"Jangan bicara! Aku tidak ingin mendengar suaramu! Jangan katakan apapun!"

"Cukup! Hentikan," Suara terakhir yang keras dari Young Woon benar-benar efektif untuk membuat Hyuk Jae berhenti bicara, tubuh wanita itu lagi-lagi tanpa sengaja menggigil dan bergetar hebat. Merasa benar-benar terancam oleh semua ini, tetapi untungnya wanita ini tidak sampai pingsan. Tidak sampai merasa kehilangan seluruh jiwanya yang lemah dan kesakitan. Ia mendengar Jong Woon menjerit-jerit dibelakang tubuhnya, tetapi Hyuk Jae tidak punya cukup tenaga untuk menghentikan anak itu. Jadi Hyuk Jae hanya kembali fokus kepada Young Woon dan menatapnya terus-menerus. Tidak boleh ada jeda yang terlewatkan dimomen ini.

Kertas putih ditengah dokumen cokelat yang dibawa Young Woon otomatis membuat Hyuk Jae berhenti dari tangisannya. Tetapi yang seharusnya diam bukanlah dirinya, seharusnya itu Young Woon. Dan cap jempol yang Young Woon letakkan keatas meja tidak membuat Hyuk Jae sulit untuk menebaknya lagi.

_Perceraian._

Itu adalah trauma yang selalu ada ditengah-tengah wanita dewasa yang waspada terhadap rumah tangga mereka. Sesuatu yang sulit untuk dihindari selain memegang teguh kepercayaan dan kesetiaan. Sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah menjadi berarti diseluruh hidup pria modern, yang hanya memetingkan status diri dan kebanggan. Hyuk Jae tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Ibunya jika mendengar ini semua, entah wanita tua yang hobi pergi ke gereja itu akan bagaimana. Histeris sampai mungkin menendangnya pergi keluar rumah, pergi dari hidupnya yang tenang tanpa anak bodoh seperti Hyuk Jae. Atau bahkan teriakan Ayahnya yang keras dan menyakitkan.

Semua itu mengerikan untuk dibayangkan, untuk dibuktikan kebenarannya. Tidak ada orangtua yang menerima perceraian dari putri bungsu mereka, kehamilan diusia muda sudah cukup untuk menjadi bukti bahwa Hyuk Jae telah gagal menjadi seorang anak yang berbakti. Dan ini pasti tidak pernah dapat diterima. Seorang janda muda tidak akan pernah menemukan keberhasilannya, terlebih ketika berada ditempat yang konservatif dan mengekang, yang penuh dengan aturan tidak cukup bermoral. Yang hanya punya batasan tetapi tidak dengan solusi. Karena hidup sendirian menjadi seorang wanita bodoh tidak pernah semenyenangkan para _Yankee_ bermata cokelat. Dia hanya _Asian_ keras kepala, hanyalah seseorang yang tidak punya arti lagi setelah kertas itu menunjukkan kelegalannya.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun dengan ini semua, kau tidak akan pernah berhasil menghancurkanku. Tidak ada yang bercerai, tidak ada apapun yang harus kulakukan," kata Hyuk Jae sepelan mungkin sambil menyingkirkan kertas itu dari hadapannya, membuat semuanya seolah baik-baik saja dan matang.

"Kau tahu, aku selalu mencintaimu, selalu menyayangimu dan Jong Woon. Selalu berusaha untuk membuat kalian berdua bahagia ditengah-tengah ketidak mampuanku untuk mewujudkannya. Tetapi, aku juga butuh belas kasihan. Aku terlalu mencintai wanita itu sampai-sampai sulit sekali rasanya untuk mengeluarkannya dari pikiranku. Dan menyakiti kalian berdua seperti jaminan, kuharap kau mengerti. Ini gantiku untuk merasa bahagia Hyuk Jae, ini giliran kalian untuk mengorbakan segala sesuatunya demi semuanya."

Setidaknya yang Young Woon katakan adalah kebenaran, setiap kenyamanan yang pria tampan ini ciptakan adalah anugerah terbesar dalam hidupnya. Hadiah natal dari Santa yang manis dan sulit untuk dilupakan. Tidak ada kesakitan yang sebelumnya pernah Young Woon berikan kepadanya, mereka hidup dengan cinta dan perbedaan. Semuanya terjilid sempurna sampai Hyuk Jae yakin bahwa tidak ada lagi yang perlu diperbaiki selain masa depan dan cintanya. Dan gagasan senaif itu membuatnya menyesal dalam hitungan detik. Sebagian kegusaran itu ternyata tidak bersarang didirinya, tetapi ada didalam hati Young Woon. Meskipun begitu, semua hal ini tidak membuatnya merasa puas dan iba. Setidaknya, Young Woon harus berpikir lebih matang bahwa Jong Woon juga membutuhkannya.

"Apa kau tidak mencintai Jong Woon?" Telunjuk Hyuk Jae secara tidak langsung mengarah kepada bocah yang sekarang meringkuk dibelakang mereka, dan punggung Hyuk Jae serasa tertekan benda yang sangat kuat saat tubuhnya berputar arah. Membuat putra sulungnya menangis tidak pernah terasa semenyakitkan ini sebelum Young Woon datang kehadapannya.

"Aku bahkan rela mati untuk membuatnya tetap hidup, aku bersedia sekarat agar dia bisa tetap tersenyum."

"Lalu kenapa kau membuatnya seperti ini?!" Teriakan Hyuk Jae yang histeris membuat Young Woon tidak tahan, laki-laki ini berdiri dan meluruskan lututnya serempak, secara spontan meraih Jong Woon kedalam gendongannya sampai menimbulkan teriakan keras dari Hyuk Jae dan Jong Woon.

"Apapun yang terjadi, dia adalah milikku." Jong Woon yang meronta membuatnya sulit untuk berdiri dengan benar, ditambah keadaan Hyuk Jae yang mengenaskan membuatnya berpikir dua kali untuk melakukan ini semua. Tetapi Hyuk Jae yang bergerak berdiri membuat Young Woon mundur beberapa langkah menuju pintu keluar, mengantisipasikan sesuatu yang akan membuat semuanya jadi tambah runyam dan berantakan.

"Kau tidak akan melakukannya, kau tidak boleh melakukannya. Aku Ibunya, sayangku." Tetapi semua beban yang dia tanggung membuatnya tidak tahan lagi, Hyuk Jae jatuh kelantai dan hal pertama yang dapat dia rasakan adalah ketidak mampuannya untuk menolak kenyataan sepahit ini. Jong Woon adalah miliknya, begitupula Young Woon. Mereka adalah kesempatan yang Hyuk Jae kumpulkan dan simpan rapat-rapat, takut dengan kedatangan seseorang yang mungkin saja merebut kedua pangeran tampan itu dari hidupnya.

"Dan aku Ayahnya, aku melakukan ini demi kebaikan kita bertiga. Kau tidak akan bertahan dengannya tanpa aku, dan aku tidak akan bertahan lama tanpa Jong Woon. Dia tidak akan membawa kebahagiaan kedalam kehidupanmu, tetapi aku bisa melakukannya." Hyuk Jae terisak makin keras, dia menahan suaranya dengan punggung tangannya dan menekan mulutnya sangat keras.

"Kita cukup bercerai, tetapi kumohon jangan lakukan apapun terhadapnya." Menangis seperti ini semacam sikap berlindung yang konyol dan buruk, tetapi kehilangan dua orang sekaligus tentu saja bukan pilihan yang dapat Hyuk Jae putuskan sekarang. Jong Woon adalah hidupnya, napasnya, kebahagiannya dan segalanya. Hanya dia yang bisa membuatnya terus hidup setelah memutuskan untuk kehilangan Young Woon.

Young Woon memejamkan mata dan menguatkan lengannya dipinggang Jong Woon yang meronta dan menangis memanggil nama Ibunya, ia sudah belajar untuk melakukan semua kekejian ini secara sempurna tetapi ini malah tidak berajalan dengan _sempurna_. Dia merasa kasihan dan ingin berhenti tetapi dia tidak melakukannya. Dia tidak mau melakukannya. Tidak peduli seberapa keras dia berusaha untuk memperbaiki ini semua, mereka akan tetap berakhir dengan runyam dan bersiteru. Karena kejanggalan yang dia ciptakan tidak normal dan kelewatan. Dan hasil akhirnya hanyalah berpisah atau berhenti.

"Ini menyedihkan, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Maafkan aku."

Hyuk Jae dengan sigap meraih mantel rajutnya secepat Young Woon yang menghilang keluar rumah dan bergegas berlari menuju tempatnya memarkirkan mobil. Hyuk Jae terus menerus melangkahkan kakinya dan menangis, dia tidak mendengarkan tubuhnya yang kelelahan, dia terus berlari dan berusaha menggapai punggung Young Woon yang semakin jauh. Menggapai Jong Woon yang memanggil namanya terus menerus. Tetapi pada akhirnya yang dia lihat hanya kabut kehitaman, mobil itu pergi membawa setengah jiwanya ke dalam keramaian kota Seoul.

.

.

.

Ia sudah belajar beberapa hal yang penting setelah kematian tubuhnya semenjak beberapa hari yang lalu. Belajar beberapa hal yang sulit dipercaya, yang tidak akan pernah bisa diterima oleh siapapun termasuk dirinya sendiri. Dia mencari hobi baru untuk melupakan semuanya, minum, seks dan kegiatan menyenangkan lainnya yang dapat membuatnya melupakan semuanya. Ibunya tidak percaya lagi padanya, Ayahnya mengusirnya pergi dan semua warga kampung percaya _dia sama sekali tidak bisa diandalkan. _Dan kegagalannya dapat menjadi pelajaran untuk setiap wanita perawan didesa bahwa kau tidak akan pernah berhasil menjadi seorang wanita jika suamimu meninggalkanmu nanti.

Maka dari itu jangan pernah menjadi Hyuk Jae, jangan membuat cerita kontemporer seperti ini menyebar dan menginfeksi. Perpisahan ini bermakna dalam, cukup untuk membuat lubang besar dihatinya. Satu hari lagi tanpa Jong Woon, dan itu berarti ada cukup waktu seminggu untuk mempersiapkan persidangan. Berkali-kali dia mencoba untuk berjalan melintasi kesulitan ini dengan santai, sayangnya itu tidak berhasil dengan baik, atau bahkan membuatnya semakin buruk.

Dia membayangkan bagaimana kehidupannya tanpa Young Woon, bicara dengan langit-langit rumah apakah ini akan berakhir baik dan dia tersenyum. Mungkin itu akan berhasil, mungkin berpisah dengannya dapat membawa kesenangan lain. Tetapi dalam beberapa detik airmatanya jatuh untuk yang kedua kalinya, kehilangan. Brengsek. Dia bahkan terlalu gila untuk tersenyum. Dia berarti terlalu banyak dihidupnya, mereka berdua berarti terlalu dalam dan itu menimbulkan frustasi yang menyakitkan.

Hyuk Jae mengerang dan mencoba memisahkan kedua orang itu dari pikirannya, mencoba untuk melupakannya sebentar saja sebelum lanjut menangis. Dia berusaha untuk menyingkirkan segala sesuatunya, bergerak perlahan-lahan ketepian sebelum tenggelam lagi. Ada terlalu banyak kekecewaan yang menikamnya dari belakang dan itu cukup membuatnya tidak tahan.

Hyuk Jae memejamkan matanya, menyentuhkan benda itu kedinding-dinding tubuhnya, dan menatap langit seolah-olah mereka berdua bersugesti, seolah-olah hanya ini yang dapat dia lakukan untuk menghilangkan paranoianya. Mainan khusus untuk mencapai klimask yang dia beli dipinggiran kota tidak benar-benar efektif untuk menghilangkan luka yang bersarang ditubuhnya, mereka terus tumbuh tanpa henti bagai tidak memiliki batasan. Dia bagai tidak memiliki titik gairah ditubuhnya, hal itu lenyap bersamaan dengan dua orang yang menghilang. Kakinya sampai merosot turun saat tubuhnya mulai merasa lelah, dan dia sama sekali tidak menikmati semua ini. Mereka tidak berfungsi. Tiba-tiba seperti itu.

Hyuk Jae melemparkan mainan itu jauh-jauh dari tubuhnya, melemparkannya ke ujung ranjang dengan frustasi. Kepalanya seolah-olah tidak dapat memproduksi solusi apapun yang meyakinkan, yang dapat memenangkan segalanya. Yang dapat membawanya kembali kepada Jong Woon dan kebahagiaannya yang telah hilang. Bulan lalu Young Woon datang dengan berbagai prangsakanya, membawa gagasan-gagasan yang membuat semua ini terasa masuk akal. Dan beresiko. Dia akan memberikan segala yang Hyuk Jae butuhkan, apapun yang wanita ini inginkan. Tetapi dia harus memberikan yang Young Woon _butuhkan _juga. Menandatangi surat cerai adalah jalan keluar, satu-satunya yang dapat dia lakukan untuk merebut kembali putranya. Dia tidak peduli tentang apapun selain pertemuan mereka berdua kembali, dia terlalu merindukan tangisannya, tawanya dan wajahnya. Dan memang benar dia tidak dapat mengabaikan semua perasaannya, naluri alamiahnya sebagai seorang Ibu.

Dia sama sekali tidak dapat mengatasi semuanya sendiri, sama sekali tidak mungkin untuk kehilangan Jong Woon dari sisinya.

.

.

.

_Tuhan, selamatkan aku dari para penganutmu yang bejat, _pikirnya.

Hyuk Jae seharusnya merasa tersinggung atas kedatangan wanita itu keruang pengadilan, tetapi dia seperti kehilangan memorinya ketika mendengar setiap tuntutan dari Pengacara-pengacara yang Young Woon bawa bersamanya, dia tidak mungkin bisa menang. Dia tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk pintar bicara, dia tidak memiliki pengalaman tentang perceraian dan dia hanya wanita bodoh yang dipaksa untuk mendengarkan segala keambiguan yang mereka bawa kemari. Hyuk Jae bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan, atau apa yang mereka coba maksudkan. Dan Hyuk Jae setia dengan tubuhnya yang tegap kaku, dia tidak melihat apapun selain titik hitam dimatanya. Dia tidak ingin berurusan dengan orang-orang pintar karena itu akan membuatnya sangat kecil dan memalukan. Seolah-olah dia ada didunia lain yang tidak pernah dia ketahui. Setiap pertanyaan yang diajukan membuatnya bisu saat itu juga, dan itu mendorongnya untuk kecewa dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Tidak ada siapapun disisinya, tidak ada seorangpun untuk mendukungnya, sampai tidak ada siapapun yang memperlihatkan suportifitas mereka.

Hyuk Jae menatap bagaimana cara Young Woon menggenggam erat tangan wanita itu, sangat erat, tidak ada celah sama sekali, seakan-akan tidak akan ada yang bisa yang memisahkan kumbang dimabuk cinta seperti mereka. Berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang pernah dia lakukan kepadanya, dan dia hanya bisa menghela napas, menjadi penonton setia, itu cukup. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya dihadapkan dengan intensitas emosi semacam ini setiap hari, dia bisa tidak waras, dia bisa gila, mungkin saja kehilangan Jong Woon. Sambil meringis, Hyuk Jae menekan dadanya untuk meradam tangisan. Young Woon tidak membawa Jong Woon kemari, itu berarti hidupnya akan berakhir setelah ini. Dia menemukan akhirnya, saran Tuhan yang setiap hari dicarinya. Hakim mengetuk palu tiga kali, itu berarti selesai.

_Sudah tidak ada lagi sesuatu yang terjalin diantara mereka, saat ini mereka hanya dua orang asing yang pernah tinggal bersama, mungkin tidak lebih dari itu, mungkin juga bisa membunuhnya. Penjahat._

Hyuk Jae pada akhirnya melepaskan airmatanya ketika kedua orang itu melewati tubuhnya, tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan, wanita itu bahkan menitikkan airmata haru, benar-benar bahagia, kemudian Young Woon memeluk tubuhnya dengan sangat erat setelah wanita itu berbalik dan mengucapkan selamat. Kehingalan kontrak cintanya, kehilangan hak asuh anaknya, dia mungkin juga akan kehilangan anugerah Tuhan. Situasi ini serupa mimpi buruk setelah mimpi buruk lainnya, kecuali, ya ampun, kenapa kau masih hidup didunia ini?

Donghae berusaha menjauh dari kerumunan orang dan tentu saja, dia seperti mencoba untuk menghindar dari air hujan yang mencoba menerjang tubuhnya. Sial, ini yang sangat dia benci dari pergi membolos ekstrakulikuler kuliahnya untuk sekedar menyelesaikan makalah-makalah yang menggunung di sudut pintu kamarnya, dia bahkan sama sekali belum sarapan. Meski cemas, dia sama sekali tidak punya pilihan lain selain mendekat dengan ketegangan. Dia tidak sangat pintar, karena itu dia harus berusaha keras untuk menutupinya. Saat ini, seperti percikan kesialan mendekat kepadanya, menekan dadanya dan membuatnya sial. Bagaikan, partikel keberuntungan membencinya, menjauh darinya, dan menyulitkan. Donghae menggeleng menanggapi semuanya, membuka matanya ketika dia sudah merasa siap.

Pada saat-saat terdesak seperti ini, ketika bus terakhir datang dan melewati tubuhnya secepat kilat, seolah-olah bus itu sama sekali tidak peduli dengan kesiapan Donghae yang tetap waspada, bagaimanapun, tubuhnya bereaksi tetapi tetap tidak bisa mengejar ketertinggalan. Persetan dengan banyak orang yang menatapnya aneh disudut-sudut toko karena menerobos hujan lebat. Sekarang dia hanya butuh untuk pulang, mengamankan makalah-makalah yang bersembunyi ditas kreseknya kedalam kamarnya yang hangat dan yang dia sukai. Dia juga perlu tidur, setidaknya lebih dari empat jam, karena demi Tuhan, dia lelah.

Tetapi tiba-tiba, kedua lututnya secara spontan menyentuh aspal saat seseorang menabrak punggungnya dengan keras dan sembarangan, membuatnya kepalanya menikuk sehingga dagunya nyaris saja mendapatkan luka penuh jahitan, rambutnya yang dia pertahankan untuk tetap kering diguyur air hujan yang tidak punya ampun, dan semua makalah yang dia simpan di tas kreseknya, berhamburan keluar. Secepat kilat dia mendongak untuk memberikan perasaan sarkastiknya, menyumpahinya tanpa ampun, seperti sialan, brengsek, kau idiot, bangsat, atau apapun kemarahan yang ada dikepalanya. Dia hanya ingin melampiaskan itu semua kepada seseorang, tetapi itu mustahil.

Nyatanya itu memang benar-benar mustahil. Seseorang yang menabraknya sudah ada diujung jalan, seorang pria yang kira-kira berusia tiga puluh tahun diatasnya sedang menunggu seseorang untuk membukakan pintu sedan tua miliknya.

"Bangsat!" Dia tidak peduli bagaimana orang-orang menatapnya, yang terpenting adalah orang itu harus tahu dia membuat kesalahan besar, terlebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Semua ini dia habiskan selama hampir satu bulan, membuat makalah berjilid-jilid ini tuntas seperti apa yang Dosennnya inginkan. Dia menekan tangannya dan menumpunya dilutut, membuat otot-ototnya benar-benar terpusat kepada kekuatan yang dia kerahkan. Air hujan membuat ini jadi lebih sulit, sulit untuk membuatnya bangun dan kecewa. Karena semua yang dia ciptakan adalah kecerobohan, yang seharusnya dia hindari. Ia tersadar bahwa ada setitik keringat yang mengalir turun dilehernya dan itu berarti usaha serta kerja kerasnya berakhir sampai disini.

Setelah bangun, yang dia lakukan hanya memungut sampah-sampah itu dari aspal, Donghae tidak bergegas, dia membiarkan air hujan merusak segalanya. Tinta-tinta hitam yang melekat juga sudah kebiruan tercampur air, terkadang memalukan ada disituasi seperti ini tetapi kemungkinan-kemungkinanya tetap saja bisa terjadi.

Dia berusaha menghindari segalanya, menghindari butiran air yang melewati jaketnya dan kemudian hinggap dikulit-kulitnya, menghindari perasaan amarahnya yang tidak terkendali, menghindari hari ini, menghindari segala sesuatunya. Dia bergeser kearah kanan, ketempat yang lebih sepi, yang membuatnya terhindar dari keramaian, dia duduk disana, seperti orang bodoh. Persis seperti seseorang yang kehilangan keluarga dan cintanya, semuanya dia gebu-gebukan ditempat ini. Matanya merah, mungkin karena air hujan atau mungkin juga karena dia ingin menangis, dan terlalu kesal, terlalu marah, terlalu ingin menghindari segalanya. Dia membuat punggungnya melekat dikursi besi halte, ada kedinginan yang tinggal disana kemudian menjalar ketubuhnya setelah dia bersentuhan dengan itu, dia benar-benar menyedihkan. Dan gemericik hujan tidak teredam ditelinganya, bagaikan mereka punya sinyal kebahagian yang bersenang-senang setelah Donghae menendang kerikil ke atas aspal.

Ia dapat meninggalkan sebentar masalahnya ketika dia mendengar suara tangisan yang lebih kencang, itu sangat keras, sangat putus asa, sesekali membuatnya merinding, benar-benar sebuah kesakitan. Tetapi masalahnya, Donghae tidak dapat memutar kepalanya untuk memperoleh persetujuan. Wanita yang kesakitan bukan untuk ditonton, mereka tidak membutuhkan _bagaimana _dan _kenapa_. Mereka hanya butuh waktu untuk sembuh, tetapi perasaan mereka selalu punya cara untuk terkuak. Selain itu Donghae juga tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana dia mendengar cerita-cerita malang itu langsung dari mulut mereka. Donghae bukan pria semacam itu, setidaknya dia mencoba. Dia memiliki banyak pengalaman dengan melihat wanita menangis, dimulai dari seperti apa Ibunya memohon untuk tidak ditinggalkan, semuanya begitu klasik dan berpola, candu yang terulang.

Donghae mendekatkan tubuhnya, dia melepaskan jaket yang basah dari tubuhnya sehingga berusaha untuk membuat itu jadi efektif, memberikannya kepada wanita itu, berharap caranya cukup lembut untuk membuat wanita malang itu tenang. Dan wanita itu hanya menatap layar ponsel 2Gnya, sampai sesekali Donghae berpikir bahwa wanita itu mungkin saja mendapatkan begitu banyak teror lewat pesan kemarahan atau itu bisa saja kesedihan yang menyerangnya. Donghae termangu ketika wanita itu hanya diam saja, dia ikut canggung selama beberapa saat. Setelah itu dia memberanikan untuk membuka mulutnya, bicara sesuatu yang hangat kepadanya untuk membuatnya lebih baik.

"Pasti kedinginan ya?" Dan wanita itu mendongak, menatap mata Donghae dengan semua keraguan dan kegelisahannya. Donghae melihat bibir wanita itu mencoba untuk terbuka, tetapi kegetarannya malah membuatnya tetap tenang dan diam. Dia menggigil dan kuku-kuku jarinya bergetar, begitupula dengan rambut hitamnya yang panjang dan kehujanan. Donghae berusaha untuk tidak mengulurkan tangannya, tidak membuat wanita itu merasa kehilangan hak pribadinya. Donghae hanya diam dan menenangkannya, disamping itu ada begitu banyak tanda tanya yang ingin dia utarakan. Tetapi dia mencoba untuk menahan dirinya.

"_Noona_, kau kelihatan buruk."

Donghae masih tidak mendapatkan respon apapun darinya, respon yang Donghae mau. Wanita itu kelihatan berantakan, tidak berbeda dari dirinya, bahkan dia lebih dari itu, dia kelihatan hancur dan kehilangan segalanya. Seperti tidak ada yang tersisa dalam dirinya, bagaikan burung malam yang kesepian, dan begitulah dia, rupanya rapuh dan sangat lemah.

Tangan Donghae melekat ke lengan wanita itu, tetapi setelah dia merasakan kecanggungan yang menjalar, ujung jemari Donghae meninggalkan kulitnya, tapi tangannya mengikuti kemana arah wanita itu pergi.

"Memang benar." Donghae menahan napasnya secara tiba-tiba, dia mendengar suara pelan itu yang bertahan diudara selama beberapa saat. Donghae merasa seperti anak yang bersalah, begitu banyak motif yang dapat dia lihat dimata kehitaman itu, terlebih disertai dengan keputus asaan dan berbagai asumsi lainnya, yang menjebaknya untuk tetap simpati.

Senyumannya rusak, begitupula dengan matanya yang penuh dengan tangisan. Sulit untuk dipercaya, tetapi dia memang merasakan sengatan listrik dikepalanya. Sesuatu yang pernah dia lihat, sesuatu yang familiar, mata yang mirip dengan mata Ibunya, dan perasaan serupa yang pernah Ibunya rasakan. Semuanya tercermin disana yang sebenarnya tidak ingin Donghae lihat kebenarannya. Dia merasa mual dan ingin muntah, sekompleks itu. Wanita itu terus membuat Donghae terkaget-kaget, dan ini terlalu signifikan untuk dihindari.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author note:**

Siapa yang kangen sama kami? Hahahaha gak ada yah? Begini. Eum sebenernya kami menghilang selama beberapa saat bukan tanpa alasan. Laptop kami rusak dan SMA bener-bener nyita waktu kami. Kurikulum 2013 deng. Yang kedua, permasalahan fandom buat kami sakit kepala. Kami ngerasa blank sama berita dia dan gapunya semangat lagi untuk buat FF. Bener-bener kehilangan gairah selama beberapa saat.

Awalnya kami punya niatan untuk buat wp dan kolab sama temen (mention unnie ih/poke YunkaFen) cuman kenapa gak move on aja dan look forward?

Meonk and Deog mau ganti nama (btw ini username lawak abis) rencana sih ganti jadi Slightgrins. Cerita ini based dari society kita yang konservatif. Pasti ibu Single parent punya cap buruk dimasyarakat, gak peduli apa. Udah lama gak nulis jadi mungkin agak canggung, tapi kita udah nyoba yang terbaik. Ah iya, Crossroad, Gentleman's Deal dan FF lain bakal kami rombak. Jadi jangan kaget kalo liat mereka ilang lol gasih kami cuma pengen perbaiki plot yang amburadul.

Dan terakhir, ada yang tahu dimana kami bisa read online novel terjemahannya Wilde Oscar yang The Potrait/Picture of Dorian Gray gak?

Segitu aja deh,

Thanks for reading yay

Boleh minta feedback? Lol


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** _Dépaysement_.

**Author(s):** Meonk and Deog a.k.a Slightgrins.

**Cast:** Donghae/HyukJae.

**Rate:** M.

**Summarry:** _"Hyuk Jae ditinggalkan, wanita itu kehilangan harapan dan kehidupannya. Young Woon membawa anak semata wayangnya pergi berbarengan dengan cinta dan legalitasnya. Tetapi seorang pemuda segar bersemangat untuk mendatangkan cinta baru kehidupnya. Mereka terikat dalam komitmen, gairah dan masa lalu yang sama."_

**Disclaimer: We own everything on this story but cast is an execption. Do not copy anything, we may sue you or if we are serious.**

**Warning:** Genderswicth, possibility of typo(s), this fic contains mature scene that not advices for minor.

**A/N:** _Dépaysement_; (n) When someone is taken out of their own familiar world into a new one. Kami bener-bener saranin buat denger lagunya Maroon5 yang She Will Be Loved.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Itulah yang seharusnya dilakukannya. Bukan panik dan malah menghancurkan segalanya. Dia seharusnya tahu bahwa Young Woon tidak akan memberikan Jong Woon kembali kepadanya, tidak akan pernah. Gadaian surat cerai hanya akal-akalan dan sepatutnya tidak jadi serius kalau dia bisa sedikit lebih pintar dan logis. Ancaman Young Woon adalah pertanda yang siasatnya kelihatan seperti ilham, yang seharusnya dia waspadai dengan cermat. Tetapi sebaliknya, dia malah nyaris berbohong kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa ini semua hanya mimpi, mimpu buruk yang datang setelah mimpi buruk lainnya. Young Woon sama sekali tidak menyebutkan nama wanita itu secara khusus, tetapi tampaknya dia kelihatan bersinar dan glamor. Segala sesuatunya tampak mewah dan mengagumkan, dan itu semua bagai suatu pertanda yang mendorongnya mundur selangkah ke belakang. Wanita itu mengenakan pakaian yang tidak sederhana, dan dia kelihatan bijaksana dengan senyumnya yang manis dan hebat. Bahkan wanita itu sempat menyapa semua orang yang ada disana, suaranya benar-benar lembut dan santun. Tetapi itu membawa kekisruhan yang besar dihatinya. Bagai kemenangan mereka telah diprediksi dengan segala sesuatu yang dapat membuatnya kalah.

Tidak ada apapun yang dapat Hyuk Jae sombongkan kepada mereka yang disana, dia sama sekali tidak memiliki apapun untuk membuat Jong Woon bahagia bersamanya. Hanya cinta dan nalurinya. Hanya seorang Ibu dan anak. Dan itu tidak cukup. Dia bahkan terlalu bingung untuk menghitung waktu, terlalu bingung untuk tahu kondisi apa yang tengah dia jalani sekarang. Dia menyimpan begitu banyak kekecewaan, kemarahan orangtuanya dan dia terlalu malu untuk menghadapinya. Tidak ada seorangpun yang menerimanya, memahaminya dan mengerti dirinya. Ia telah melewati begitu banyak kesedihan belakangan ini, dan seharusnya ada harga untuk itu semua. Ada kebahagiaan yang seharusnya dia peroleh selain semua kesakitan ini. Dia tidak pernah melakukan hal seronok disekolahnya dulu, tidak pernah menindik telinganya dan tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal yang dia sukai.

Sampai Young Woon datang, semuanya terasa aneh dan diluar batas. Mereka melewati batas kuno yang ada, bersenang-senang dan melupakan semua kesulitan bersama-sama. Bercerita apapun, membagi kesulitan bersama-sama. Dan suatu hari mereka menyesalinya, mereka berjanji untuk tidak melakukannya, berulang kali dan hentikan. Tetapi semuanya terlanjur sudah, tidak ada esok hari yang dapat diulang dua kali untuk memperbaiki momen-momen buruk, dan hal semacam itu seperti sikap berlindung yang amat payah. Yang tidak dapat dimaafkan begitu saja.

Ketika pertunjukkan itu berakhir, mereka berdua berjinjit dan berpelukan penuh antisipasi. Entah bagaimana, mereka kelihatan berbahaya dan tidak punya ampun. Hyuk Jae bahkan merasa asing dengan Young Woon, tatapan matanya seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak punya hubungan sebelumnya. Hyuk Jae hanya memori lama yang nantinya akan dilupakan tanpa diingat.

Hyuk Jae menghapus air matanya, meredam suaranya dengan punggung tangannya. Dia menggigit jari-jari tangannya sekuat yang dia bisa, melampiaskannya disana. _Melampiaskan kesakitan itu_. Dia menggeleng-geleng, berusaha untuk mengeluarkan Young Woon dan Jong Woon dari kepalanya. Mengapa dia mengingat ini lagi? Mengingat semua kesakitan itu?

Hyuk Jae membenamkan wajahnya lebih dalam ke kedua tangannya, sudah terlalu banyak waktu yang dia sia-siakan. Dan semua kenangan itu hancur bersamaan dengan kehilangan semua partikel yang berarti dalam hidupnya. Semuanya bagai teror yang menakutkan, ancaman yang membuat perutnya mual. Kenangan akan kata-kata itu bagaikan sebuah kegaduhan yang menyusup makin tinggi, menggali celah dihatinya dan bagai bertahan disana. Menggerogoti apapun yang ada didalamnya, sampai-sampai tidak ada apapun lagi yang dapat diperjuangkan keberadaannya.  
Semuanya jelas jadi begitu nyata dan menyedihkan, tidak ada tempat untuk pulang, tidak ada siapapun yang dapat kau singgahi, dan tidak ada alasan lagi untuk hidup dan berjuang. Semua motif dan usahanya hancur bagaikan sesuatu yang memang begitu akhirnya. Dan Young Woon sama sekali tidak memiliki isyarat pribadi yang mampu membuat Hyuk Jae menduga terlebih dahulu. Keseluruhan dari semua ini terlalu tiba-tiba, terlalu mendadak untuk melewatinya dan pergi begitu saja. Bagai ini adalah hadiah Tuhan yang harus dia jalani dengan gembira. Ya, Tuhan konyol sekali!

"Pasti kedinginan ya?' Hyuk Jae mundur dan menggeser tubuhnya kebelakang, berusaha untuk menjauhkan posisinya dan menghindar dari berbagai simpati asing yang dapat dia temukan ditempat ini, ditempat dia menangis secara histeris dan bodoh. Tangan yang merayap kebahunya dia abaikan seolah-olah memang itu yang harus dilakukannya, setidaknya dia bukan satu-satunya wanita yang menangis ditengah hujan sendirian. _Setidaknya bukan hanya aku_. Matanya yang berkaca-kaca memberikan refleksi menyakitkan dari seorang Ibu muda ditengah eksklusifnya kota Seoul. Kegelisahan yang tidak ada batasnya, sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya dia perlihatkan secara legal dan terperinci kepada orang asing.

Tetapi itu semua terlalu menyakitkan untuk dipendam sendiri, terlalu mustahil untuk menyimpannya rapat-rapat tanpa disadari orang lain. Disamping itu, dia hanya butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri dengan semua ketenangan dan kegelapan. Yang hanya dia dan semua kenangan buruk yang datang kepadanya. Dan dia tidak ingin siapapun datang kehadapannya, tidak mau orang-orang mengusiknya dan menggoyahkannya sekali lagi.

"_Noona_, kau kelihatan buruk," pemuda itu bersuara dengan nadanya yang sangat lembut dan rendah, seolah-seolah suara hujan dapat meredamnya. Hyuk Jae mengerjap selama beberapa saat, terbangun dari pesona. Pemuda itu tegap tetapi tidak benar-benar tinggi, wajahnya kelihatan matang dan matanya begitu murni. Penuh dengan harapan dan segala sesuatu yang menenangkan, seakan mereka adalah wujud dari semangat khas anak muda yang bersembunyi dibalik kemarahan. Tampan dan sangat manis. Dan hal-hal seperti itu mengingatkannya tentang Jong Woon. Rahangnya tegas dengan berbagai keunggulan, dan bau tubuhnya begitu baru dan memesona. Dan dia merasakan kehangatan itu langsung kedalam hatinya, semua kemiripan yang serupa dengan anak itu. Seluruh tubuhnya tergoncang hebat, sakit sekali untuk mengingat anak itu lagi.

Pemuda itu kelihatan tidak gentar dengan keketusan yang diberikan Hyuk Jae secara langsung. Dia bahkan mendekat dan mencoba menjangkaunya dengan berbagai cara dan melibatkan dirinya begitu saja keurusan pribadinya. Dan melihat tatapannya yang polos membuat Hyuk Jae tergerak untuk bicara, tetapi dia mencoba untuk tidak mengeluarkan apapun yang mendorongnya terlihat makin menyedihkan.

"Memang benar," Suara Hyuk Jae benar-benar serak dan tenggorokannya begitu sakit saat mengatakannya, sebilah pisau bagai membelah lehernya tetapi dia tetap mencoba untuk bersuara. Ia tidak rileks dan percaya bahwa ia sekarang mengatakannya. Bicara kepada orang asing. Orang yang mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh bahumu dan merasa kasihan. Satu-satunya pemuda yang menyadari keberadaanmu yang mencolok, atau mungkin satu-satunya orang yang punya niatan untuk peduli. Tetapi tidak, dia khawatir bahwa semuanya akan kelihatan lemah dan tidak logis.

Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh bahunya sekali lagi, memberikan jaketnya yang basah keseluruh lengan Hyuk Jae dan melapisinya secara lembut dan hati-hati seolah-olah Hyuk Jae akan merasa kehilangan hak pribadinya kalau saja dia salah melakukannya. Dan tanpa sadar itu membuatnya tersanjung.

_Tersanjung dan kehilangan._

Hyuk Jae merasakan respon fisik yang keras dari pemuda itu, bertanya-tanya kepada dirinya sendiri mengapa ada wanita semalang dia.

"Aku kehilangan anakku ditempat yang menyeramkan." Tanpa sadar Hyuk Jae mengatakannya lagi, dan itu bagai beban yang terhempas keudara. "Suamiku menghilang dan pergi, dia merebut segala sesuatunya. Merebut kebahagiaan kecil yang kumiliki." Kerahasiaan dari kejadian ini membuatnya merasa tidak aman, jadi dengan caranya yang kekanak-kanakan Hyuk Jae membongkarnya dengan tegas dan serempak. Membuat pemuda tampan itu serius dan mengambil tempat disampingnya. Hyuk Jae ingin mengatakannya sehingga keinginan itu menjadi sangat menyakitkan. Dia tidak peduli apakah ini akan menjadi satu-satunya cara untuk lega, tetapi ini semua _terasa _benar.

Pemuda itu tersenyum sedemikian rupa, dan itu semua bagai sinyal untuknya terus bicara. "Mereka adalah sesuatu yang mendasari kehidupanku, tetapi aku tidak sadar betapa tersinggungnya Young Woon saat menghabiskan waktu bersamaku. Betapa dia merasa bahwa aku bukan wanita yang dia butuhkan." Hyuk Jae menekan matanya dengan kedua tangannya, untuk yang kedua kalinya tekanan datang dan jatuh tepat disana. "Dan mereka semua datang untuk membunuhku, mereka membawa semuanya pergi. Bahkan pangeran kecilku yang manis. Yang mirip denganmu." Sebelum Hyuk Jae dapat memikirkan putera kecilnya, dia merasakan kekakuan yang menjalar ketangan pemuda itu, dia tidak terlihat rileks dimatanya yang redup dan sendu.

"Dia mirip denganmu, matanya mirip denganmu." Ucapan Hyuk Jae bagai dapat diterima baik oleh pemuda itu, dan sama sekali tidak dapat membuatnya tersinggung. "Tetapi Young Woon bilang dia tidak akan bertahan jika bersamaku, dia akan sedih dan menangis. Apakah itu masuk akal? Kau tahu, aku adalah Ibu terbaik yang dia miliki. Dia adalah milikku, begitupun sebaliknya. Dia hanya memilikiku." Hyuk Jae tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tetapi pemuda itu mendadak menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. Bagaikan dia tidak lagi mampu untuk mendengar cerita yang Hyuk Jae ingin bicarakan. "Dia adalah milikku, hanya milikku dan sesuatu yang harus aku pertahankan. Sesuatu yang harusnya tidak aku lepaskan dengan mudah. Sesuatu yang—" Dia merasa tarikan yang sangat kuat berada dilengan dan tubuhnya, bagai sengatan yang menyakitkan saat pemuda itu menghempaskan wajah Hyuk Jae spontan ke dadanya. Sangat sakit sampai dia menangis. Sampai mereka berdua menangis. Sampai mereka menyadari bahwa sugesti itu ada dan berkembang didiri masing-masing.

.

.

.

Lee Donghae mengenakan kembali jaketnya yang basah dan lusuh, melipatkan lengannya dan merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan. Dia mengerenyit menatap sepatunya yang penuh lumpur dan air hujan disisi-sisinya yang lain, berusaha mencerna apa yang sudah _mereka _lakukan, yang baru saja dia sadari setelah 15 menit kejadian itu. Secara alamiah dia baru saja menangis, yang seharusnya tidak dia lakukan didepan orang asing. Mereka menghabiskan waktu 30 menit untuk bercerita dan memeluk satu sama lain, tidak peduli dengan segala tatapan mata yang berujung pada asumsi negatif. Ini benar-benar mustahil, dia tidak hanya merasa kasihan dan simpati. Tetapi dia juga putus asa, seolah-olah wanita itu memberikan gagasan-gagasan mengerikan yang tersalur dengan natural.

Donghae menatap jalanan Seoul dengan matanya yang gelap, pembicaraan itu membuatnya marah dan kecewa. Dia menganggap remeh semua laki-laki yang membuang begitu saja keluarga kecil yang mereka bangun dan menyakiti satu sama lainnya. Orang dewasa punya begitu banyak solusi yang ampuh, yang bisa mereka gunakan untuk menemukan jalan keluar. Bukan melarikan diri dari masalah dan bersembunyi. Pecundang.

Donghae menatap lagi wanita disampingnya dan tersenyum, mengulurkan tangannya yang kokoh dan menggenggam jemari rapuhnya. Mereka belum berkenalan, belum sama sekali tahu nama satu sama lainnya. Dan itu sangat unik, segala sesuatu yang kebetulan malah membuatnya ingin ikut campur ke urusan pribadi wanita itu. Setidaknya ikut-ikutan merasa jengkel dan frustasi. Wanita itu balas tersenyum dan menggusar rambut hitamnya yang panjang, menyambut tangannya dan mereka berjabat tangan sebentar.

"Aku Hyuk Jae, senang bertemu denganmu." Senyum kecil yang memikat membuat Donghae ikut tersenyum, rambut Hyuk Jae yang panjang dan basah melekuk dan menutupi setengah matanya. Dia kelihatan makin kuno dengan keresahan dan penampilannya yang sederhana. Sejujurnya, secara profesional wanita ini tidak benar-benar indah dan menawan. Dan dia kelihatan tidak menarik dengan semua kelusuhan itu. Tetapi kelangkaan ada didalam dirinya, kegelisahan yang datang kepusat energi kota. Wujud dari wanita sesungguhnya yang tinggal didunia konservatif. Bukan wanita modern yang mengendalikan seluruh keyakinan untuk menang dari pria. Wanita yang sulit ditemukan, wanita yang mirip dengan Ibunya yang cantik.

"Donghae, Lee Donghae." Tangan Hyuk Jae yang pada awalnya menggenggamnya sekarang bergerak dan menepuk punggungnya. Seolah-olah pertemuan mereka memang didasari oleh kesedihan dan penyesalan.

"Ibumu pasti bangga padamu, dia memiliki putra yang luar biasa dan bijaksana. Aku berharap putraku tumbuh sepertimu."

Donghae hanya tersenyum, dia mendengar itu beberapa kali dari kerabat dekatnya yang marah dengan semua tingkah laku ayahnya, dan semua orang yang tahu latar belakang kehidupannya. Dan ini suatu hal yang baru untuk menceritakan masalah keluarganya kepada seseorang yang tidak benar-benar dia kenal. Tetapi wanita ini membuatnya percaya, percaya bahwa mereka hidup dibagian dunia tersempit ditengah denyutan realitas kota modern. Semua problematika yang mereka lalui adalah cerminan logika dari semua realitas orang-orang licik, dan itu membuat Donghae merasa lebih lega karena yang menangis ditengah hujan bukan hanya dia, bukan hanya Lee Donghae.

"Terimakasih. Dan Kau pasti hidup dengan kesulitan."

Hyuk Jae melengkungkan bibirnya masam. "Tidak pernah sesulit ini sebelum Young Woon membawa Jong Woon pergi menjauh," katanya lirih.

Donghae menggosok telapak tangannya yang basah ke celana jeansnya, dia berjengit seolah-seolah dinginnya air hujan menyelip kekulitnya. "Ibuku hidup dengan buruk setelah ayahku pergi, itu pasti waktu tersulit dalam hidupnya. Kami dipisahkan dan tidak ada kesempatan untukku melarikan diri keluar. Dia mengalami banyak tekanan didalam hidupnya, masalah ekomoni dan pandangan masyarakat adalah yang terburuk. Kau pasti merasa frustasi, sulit untuk menghindarinya. Pria semacam itu memang brengsek."

"Tidak, mereka tidak brengsek," Hyuk Jae menukas dan tanpa sengaja membuat Donghae tidak senang. Hyuk Jae kelihatan membusungkan dadanya selama beberapa saat, mencoba menahan beban yang menimpa hatinya. "Kami yang terlalu bodoh, kami mempercayai komitmen mereka. Tetapi itu bukanlah tipuan karena konsekuensinya malah sudah diperingatkan sejak awal."

Donghae mengalihkan tatapannya, mencoba untuk tidak menangis. Dia menjadi sensitif dengan semua ingatan yang mengarah kepada Ibu kandungnya. Ia mempelajari antropologi dan ilmu manusia dikampusnya, juga beberapa masalah tentang wanita. Meski dia tidak dapat mengubah informasi bahwa wanita adalah makhluk yang cukup lemah jika dihadapkan disituasi yang amat sulit, tetapi mereka juga menjadi konsep paling kuat yang mempertahankan semua masalah tetap berada dibawah kontrol. Dan masalah yang mereka alami malah membentuk pengalaman yang meyakinkan dan membanggakan.

Donghae tidak dapat percaya bahwa dia pernah mendengar kata-kata itu sekali, dan malah tidak dapat menghindarinya. _Akulah yang terlalu bodoh. _Efeknya begitu memukul tubuhnya sehingga dia merasa ingin muntah.

"Satu-satunya kesakitan adalah ditinggalkan dan dilupakan, dan sebagai seorang Ibu, bencana terbesar yang paling mengerikan adalah ketika kau tidak punya kesempatan untuk meraih dan melindungi semua orang yang kusayangi, dan kumiliki. Mereka membuatku menjadi korban dengan kehilangan hak-hakku sebagai seorang wanita. Itu mengerikan, kau tahu."

"Kau berencana kembali kampung halamanmu setelah ini?" Donghae mengucapkan kalimat itu setelah membiarkan sepuluh menit waktu mereka hening, bajunya dan anak itu sudah sedikit mengering tetapi kedinginan yang merambat dari udara dingin memberikan sengatan lain kepadanya, bahwa semuanya memang lebih sulit untuk dijalani setelah ini. Setiap interaksi yang terjadi diantara mereka menawarkan sensasi yang sulit untuk diatasi. Bagaikan mereka berdua ada untuk mengisi kekosongan satu sama lain. Tetapi Hyuk Jae hanya seperti itu. Dia tidak memiliki cukup pengalaman untuk pergi dan menjelajah kota Seoul, dia hanya punya harapan bahwa seseorang mungkin akan datang kepadanya dan membantunya pergi dari kesulitan, apapun itu dan bagaimanapun caranya, dia tidak akan kembali ke Desa sebelum mendapatkan Jong Woon kembali. Dan tampaknya satu-satunya malaikat yang dapat membantunya mewujudkan itu semua adalah Young Woon. Itu adalah sumpah yang dia banggakan, sumpah yang berani dia gunakan untuk mengancam Tuhan. Dia ingin menjadi brutal untuk putera yang dia sayangi.

Namun segela sesuatunya tampak mustahil untuk dilakukan, bagaimanapun Young Woon punya semua yang tidak dia miliki. Uang dan jaminan untuk Jong Woon, dan sulit sekali untuk mengalahkannya Tetapi secara emosional Hyuk Jae juga ingin melakukannya, membuat Jong Woon merasa aman dan nyaman bersamanya, gembira dan percaya tentang keberadaanya.

Hyuk Jae mengusap tangannya yang memutih dan kerut karena hujan sebentar, menunggu momen yang tepat untuk menjawab. "Tidak, aku sudah punya rencana tentang apa yang akan kulakukan disini. Aku akan bekerja, apapun itu, menyewa rumah dan merebut Jong Woon kembali. Tidak ada alasan lagi untuk kembali ke Desa, dan satu-satunya hal yang memicuku untuk tetap hidup adalah anak itu." Kepercayaan diri ada ketika Hyuk Jae mengatakan kalimat itu, Donghae dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Keyakinan jika dia sanggup dan semangat membara untuk mengambil alih kembali kebahagiannya, itu semua terlalu sempurna.

"Jadi bagaimana kau memulainya?" Dan Hyuk Jae seketika kehilangan senyumnya saat suara Donghae menyengat telinganya. Benar, bagaimana dia akan memulainya? Dia tidak punya apapun sama sekali disini. Semua yang dia bawa pas-pasan, semuanya hanya cukup sampai hari sidang. Lagipula dia tidak punya sanak saudara sama sekali disini, Seoul adalah kota asing baginya. Dia pernah datang ketempat ini hanya dua kali seumur hidupnya, dan datang ketempat ini sama dengan gegabah. Sama saja dengan mati. Dia tidak punya uang, tidak punya apapun yang dia butuhkan.

Hyuk Jae merasakan sesak yang mendera didanya, merambat hingga ketenggorokan dan dadanya. Dia menekan dadanya dengan tangannya yang lemah, menekan rasa sakit yang menguat. "Kau benar, bagaimana aku dapat memulainya dengan keadaan yang seperti ini. Aku tidak punya apapun dikantongku, sesuatu sebagai penguat."

Donghae menegakkan badan, merasa cemas saat suara Hyuk Jae kembali bergetar. Semuanya riuh dihatinya, belas kasihan dan simpati, dan dorongan untuk menolong wanita malang ini. Pada akhirnya, Hyuk Jae kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya dilututnya yang bergetar, dan Donghae menatap itu dengan sangat gelisah. Sebenarnya Donghae punya banyak solusi dikepalanya, solusi yang bisa membantu Hyuk Jae ke jalan keluar paling cepat. Sayangnya, setiap solusi yang dia miliki perlu pertimbangan yang matang, dia takut jika dia bisa saja menyinggung wanita ini dengan etiket baiknya.

"Aku akan membantumu mencari penginapan yang murah, kau punya cukup uang untuk itukan?"

"Aku tidak yakin ini cukup berhasil tetapi aku akan mencobanya, mungkin ada tempat yang bisa kusinggahi," Hyuk Jae menjawab dengan jujur, menyadari bahwa mungkin ia memang punya kesempatan untuk menetap disini satu hari. "Toh, aku akan secepatnya mencari pekerjaan. Aku akan melakukan apapun, apapun sebisaku."

Tangan Donghae terulur secepat kilat dan membantu Hyuk Jae untuk berdiri. "Pertama-tama, hidup di Seoul tidak pernah semudah apa yang pernah noona bayangkan, aku hanya ingin memperingati." Peringatan Donghae membuat Hyuk Jae mengerti bahwa sebenarnya bukanlah itu masalah terbesarnya. Selain mental dan material, Hyuk Jae juga harus percaya kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia bisa melewatinya. Melewati jalan tersulit dihidupnya.

Tubuh Donghae melewati tubuhnya, kedua kakinya yang kokoh mengambil langkah terpelan agar Hyuk Jae dapat mengimbanginya. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa bertemu pemuda sebaik dirimu, tetapi aku benar-benar merasa bersyukur," kata Hyuk Jae dan itu membuat Donghae melipat bibirnya kedalam. Tidak siap akan semua pujian yang wanita ini berikan secara khusus kepadanya. "Kupikir setelah ini aku akan berakhir buruk," Hyuk Jae mengulurkan tangannya lagi, dia mencoba untuk menggapai tangan Donghae yang tersimpan rapat dikantong celana. Kemudian menggenggamnya dan menepuk punggung tangan Donghae dengan tangannya yang lain. "Kau begitu diberkati," tawa kecil Hyuk Jae jelas mengandung ketulusan. Dan itu bermakna banyak bagi keduanya.

Hyuk Jae memaksa diri untuk menatap mata Donghae, mata itu tampak kecokelatan dan kesal. Hyuk Jae sedikit kaget melihat perubahan yang dialami Donghae, rahangnya tampak sekeras batu dan matanya penuh dengan kemarahan dan rasa jengkel. Hyuk Jae dan Donghae telah berputar-putar di distrik yang sama untuk menemukan motel termurah, mencarinya kesana-kemari seolah-olah penginapan kecil dipinggiran kota begitu langka dan berharga. Inilah sebabnya kenapa dia seharusnya pulang saja, bagaimanapun juga Seoul adalah kota paling keras kepala. Perlu cukup dari banyak untuk membangunmu sukses, karena usaha dan keras kerja tidak jadi serius kalau kau hanya mengandalkan impian dan kemampuan. Dan perihal keduanya, Hyuk Jae seolah-olah malah tidak memiliki salah satunya.

Donghae bersender dikonter resepsionis dan kedua lengannya menumpu tubuhnya, matanya menyiratkan begitu banyak permohonan yang serius. Ada sinyal bahaya yang dia kirimkan untuk penjaga motel, tetapi mereka semua tampak tidak berefek karena mereka hanya punya sedikit uang untuk menyewa satu kamar.

"50 Ribu won untuk satu hari, itu perjanjian terakhir," Donghae mendesaknya dan paman tua itu tetap menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak terima penawaran apapun, jika kalian berdua merasa tidak terima dengan semua ini kalian bisa pergi sekarang juga. Masih banyak orang yang bisa menyewa motel dengan harga dua kali lipat." Paman itu berjalan menuju pintu masuk dibelakang konter tetapi tangan Donghae dengan sigap menahannya. Cengkramannya sangat kuat sehingga paman tua itu mendesis dan meringis.

"75 ribu won. Aku mohon padamu," Donghae berkata pelan.

"100 ribu won. Pergi atau ambil."

"Kau—" Hyuk Jae menyikut lengan Donghae secepat kilat saat Donghae hendak memberikan bogemnya kewajah pria itu, menggegam satu tangannya yang lain dan waspada akan serangan tiba-tiba yang ingin Donghae lancarkan kepadanya.

"Wo, anak muda! Ini tindak kriminal namanya!" Donghae melepaskan tangannya dari kemeja pria itu dan mengibasnya ke udara."Aku akan memanggil polisi jika kalian tidak pergi, tidak ada negosiasi lagi." Dan kata terakhir dari pria itu membuat Donghae benar-benar jengkel. Donghae bisa pergi atau memukul lagi, jadi dia memilih untuk pergi. Ia menendang pintu keluar dengan sangat keras sampai menimbulkan bunyi derak didinding dan menggentarkan sisi-sisinya. Sesaat dia berpikir untuk langsung pulang, meninju apapun yang ada dikamarnya untuk meredakan kekesalan. Tetapi kemudian dia sadar bahwa tujuannya datang ketempat ini adalah membuat Hyuk Jae merasa aman dan nyaman. Tidak lepas dari tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang pahlawan muda yang baik dan bijaksana.

"Aku minta maaf," katanya pelan sebelum mendudukkan tubuhnya ditangga kedua pintu masuk motel.

Hyuk jae mengambil tempat disampingnya dan tersenyum. Donghae sangat menyadari keheningan yang merusak tubuhnya saat mereka berdua tidak mau bicara. Perasaan santai yang tadi diperolehnya berkurang bersamaan dengan proses-proses pahit yang mereka jalani. Segala sesuatunya tidak berjalan mulus, ada begitu banyak tekanan dan hambatan yang menyulitkan, seakan niat baiknya tidak benar-benar disambut baik.

Donghae mengerang frustasi, tubuhnya terasa lunglai dan begitu lelah, dan Hyuk Jae sangat menyadari hal itu. Jadi Hyuk Jae menelan ludahnya, khawatir bahwa yang dia lakukan tidak berarti apa-apa dan khawatir bahwa dia hanya akan memberikan banyak kesulitan kepada anak itu. Hyuk Jae sudah terlalu banyak mendapatkan pertolongan dari Donghae. Dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Apakah membantuku membuatmu merasa sulit?" kata Hyuk Jae, dia berusaha mengabaikan tatapan bingung dari Donghae dengan mengadahkan kepalanya kearah langit.

Terus terang dia membenci hal-hal yang membuatnya kelihatan seperti objek dari ketangkasan pria, seperti dirinya adalah wujud dari kesempurnaan pria dengan menjadi lemah disamping mereka. Dia ingin menjadi percaya diri terhadap dirinya sendiri, menawan dan memesona. Wanita yang tidak diharapkan keadaannya tetapi luar biasa dengan segala ketangkasan yang dia miliki. Wanita yang bisa mengendalikan lebih banyak ketimbang pria-pria modern berjas, lucu sekali. Dia tahu itu mustahil tetapi dia sempat berpikir bahwa wanita berjas dan bersepatu tinggi dengan hak polkadotnya kelihatan lebih menarik ketimbang aktor-aktor tampan yang tampang nama dipapan iklan kosmetik.

Begitu helaan napas terakhir dari Donghae terdengar, Hyuk Jae tidak bisa lagi menahan airmatanya. Dia menumpukan kedua tangannya diwajahnya, berusaha untuk mencari jalan keluar lain selain pulang kekampung halamannya yang brengsek. "Aku minta maaf, aku tahu ini pasti sangat merepotkanmu tetapi bisakah kita mencari penginapan di distrik lainnya? Berikan aku satu kali kesempatan lagi," Hyuk Jae tidak tahan dengan semua isakannya jadi dia mengeluarkannya dengan sempurna, airmatanya seolah-olah tidak bisa dihentikan akibat rasa putus asa yang teramat dalam.

Donghae tidak menjawab selama beberapa detik dan itu semua membuat Hyuk Jae bergegas panik, dia menggenggam jari-jemari Donghae dengan kuat, sampai cengkramannya membuat telapak tangan Donghae agak memerah. "Kumohon bantu aku, apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap disini. Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum mendapatkan Jong Woon kembali, pertolongan kecilmu berarti banyak bagiku, Donghae."

Donghae menunduk memandang ujung sepatunya. "Baiklah, tapi ada yang harus diubah," katanya, pelan sekali. Hyuk Jae menangkap keraguan yang disertai rasa gugup dan takut. "Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa hidup di Seoul dengan nominal uang yang kau bawa kemari, tidak ada seorangpun."

"Ya, kau benar," Hyuk Jae mengakui, kerongkongannya perih sekali saat dia menelan ludahnya masuk.

"Dulu, Ibuku mati dengan cara yang sempurna. Dengan kondisi yang serupa denganmu." Ia mendongak dan agak menggeram. "Tetapi aku akan berusaha membuatmu terhindar dari itu, membuatmua tidak sama dengan Ibuku."

Hyuk Jae menggangguk, menggenggam tangannya lebih kuat. "Terimakasih."

"Tinggalah dirumahku untuk sementara waktu, tinggalah disana sampai kau menemukan pekerjaan yang dapat menerimamu. Itu akan sangat membantu apabila kita berdua bisa bekerja sama. Maafkan aku, tetapi hanya solusi ini yang bisa aku berikan sebagai jalan keluar terakhir."

.

.

.

Hyuk Jae berpikir sungguh tidak adil membiarkan Donghae membayar keseluruhan penuh biaya administrasi mereka dan menawarkan Hyuk Jae taksi untuk pulang, walaupun dia tahu benar Donghae melakukannya dengan semua tekad dan kemurahan hatinya. Bagaimanapun juga naik kereta bawah tanah adalah cara satu-satunya untuk menghindari tumpangan taksi, dan sopir taksi selalu punya cara untuk mempermalukan pria muda seperti Donghae yang sebenarnya tidak membawa begitu banyak uang didompetnya. Dia sendiri mempercayai semua ketulusan Donghae untuk membantunya, tetapi itu bukan berarti membiarkan Donghae mengambil alih kehidupannya.  
Hyuk Jae benci kalau dirinya menghalangi orang lain, atau menyebabkan kejadian yang menarik perhatian dan heboh. Tetapi semenjak remaja, dia selalu melakukannya. Dan semua teman-temannya seolah-olah menikmati pertunjukan itu.

Hyuk Jae mengusapkan kedua tangannya kewajahnya yang penuh dengan air hujan, dia meletakkan kedua sepatu datarnya dibelakang pintu, diikuti dengan melepaskan kaos kaki merahnya yang basah. Karena banyaknya tekanan yang membuatnya panik akhirnya dia membuat semuanya mudah dan tiba-tiba. Tetapi menerima usulan Donghae sebenarnya bukanlah gagasan yang benar-benar buruk. Rumah atap yang Donghae klaim sebagai miliknya dekat dengan keramaian. Dan pemandangan Seoul dari ketinggian membuat semua ini jadi lebih baik. Dia bisa memanfaatkan kebaikan pemuda ini menjadi lebih berharga dengan hanya sekedar belas kasihan. Dengan semua harapan dan kemungkinan yang dia miliki, dia akan berusaha untuk membalas itu semua, membalas itu semua dengan kuantitas yang sama. Dan disinilah dia sekarang. Seluruh ruangannya penuh dengan aroma baru yang segar, dan dibeberapa sudut tempat rumah ini tampak tidak higienis. Mereka tidak menunjukkan dominasi apapun, tetapi itu semua malah membuat Hyuk Jae merasa nyaman dan aman. Kenyamanan itu seakan mendambanya, seperti kepribadian Hyuk Jae yang sesungguhnya.

Donghae meletakan tas penuh bukunya diatas meja makan, dia menarik satu tempat duduk dan memaksa Hyuk Jae untuk disana dengan kedua tangannya yang mendorong bahu Hyuk Jae.

"Apa _noona_ lapar? Ramen instan tidak masalahkan?" Donghae beranjak menuju laci kotak kecil diatas microwafe setelah mendesak Hyuk Jae untuk duduk dan tidak melakukan apapun lagi selain diam disana, lalu dia meraih dua bungkus ramen beda rasa dengan tangannya yang mengkerut akibat air hujan. Dan tangannya yang lain meraih panci kemudian meletakannya diatas kompor. "Aku tidak terbiasa makan roti, hanya ini yang berharga dilemari es."

Hyuk Jae menggembangkan senyumnya, takut Donghae merasa tersinggung dengan dirinya yang mendadak pasif. "Aku menyukai apapun, serius bukan masalah."

Setelah mengatakannya, Hyuk Jae mendengar bunyi klik dari sana dan siulan Donghae. Menakjubkan menurutnya menemukan pemuda tampan diusia muda yang begitu serius dengan kemandiriannya. Biasanya mereka dinamis dan tidak mau kalah, seperti kuda remaja yang tidak punya kontrol dan provokatif. Berbanding terbalik dengan Donghae yang tenang dan normal. Dia malah tidak menunjukkan sikap kekanakannya pada sisi-sisi tertentu, sama sekali tidak ada bau rokok dan alkohol dikamarnya. Mereka berantakan karena usaha Donghae dalam belajar, bukan karena usaha Donghae untuk kelihatan dewasa dan keren dengan cara yang urakan.

Hyuk Jae mengamati wajah Donghae yang panik, dia memasak begitu banyak air dan air itu seperti mendorong mie ramen keluar dari panci. Donghae cepat-cepat mematikan kompor, kedua tangannya bergantian meraih gagang panci tetapi itu terlalu panas dan tidak Jae melepaskan tawanya, sehingga kening Donghae mengkerut dengan keras. Secara tidak langsung merasa tersinggung.

"Aku melakukan sebisaku."

Hyuk Jae mengibaskan kedua tangannya, berusaha untuk menghentikan tawanya yang keras. "Aku penasaran bagaimana mereka bisa ada disana, kau buruk sekali. Kalau tidak bisa memasak mie kenapa malah membelinya?"

"Tidak, aku hanya panik tadi," ketus Donghae.

"Ya. Panik."

"Tidak, aku serius." Hyuk Jae mengedipkan matanya berulang kali, berusaha membuat Donghae lebih kesal dari ini. "Rasanya seperti Ibuku ada disini, dia mengamatiku."

Hyuk Jae sesaat ternganga, kata-kata yang dimulutnya tiba-tiba kembali lagi ketenggorokannya dan seakan-akan menusuk masuk. Kalimat sederhana itu seperti rotan yang menampar kakinya ketika dia masih kecil dulu. "Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, sepertinya kau begitu mencintainya."

Donghae meletakkan panci ke wastafel, membiarkan sisa mie terbuang sia-sia. Dia mengibaskan kedua tangannya yang kebas karena panas keudara, sebelum tersenyum dan menatap langsung mata kehitaman milik Hyuk Jae. "Ya. Memang begitu." Donghae tidak sadar airmatanya melesat jatuh, sehingga dia menghapusnya secepat yang dia bisa. "Aku mencintainya, aku ingin melihatnya lagi."

Hyuk Jae mendesis dan mendekap dadanya, dia beranjak dari kursinya dan bergerak melewati counter, kedua tangannya bersidekap tetapi sepasang matanya memberikan signyal kehangatan. Dia seharusnya memeluk Donghae sekarang tetapi Hyuk Jae memberikan jeda kepada Donghae untuk menenangkan hatinya. "Ibumu juga sangat mencintaimu, dia melakukan segala hal untukmu."

"Aku minta maaf, seharusnya aku tidak membawa ini lagi."

"Aku mengerti. Tidak apa-apa," pada saat Donghae memeluk tubuhnya secara tiba-tiba Hyuk Jae bagai merasakan waktu yang spontan terhenti dari pusatnya, ada begitu banyak keterkejutan yang ditawarkan pria ini.

Dia merasa luar biasa, lepas dari ingatannya tentang Jong Woon, mata murni pria itu melekat dibenaknya. Dan tanpa disadari, dia jadi tergantung dan aneh. Dan tidak ada yang bisa mengerti jalan pikirannya termasuk dirinya sendiri. Kebersamaan hanya terhitung empat jam sejak pukul tujuh tadi, tapi sudah terlalu banyak cerita yang mereka bagi kedalam masing-masing, bagaikan mereka sudah mengenal diri masing-masing sejak lama.

Bagikan campuran anggur dan soda. Mereka adalah wujud dari keputus asaan, tetapi kebersamaan singkat mereka malah menimbulkan frekuensi kekuatan yang begitu besar. Itu tidak main-main besarnya, rasa syukur dan segalanya tumpah dalam tangisan. Tidak ada yang bisa mereka ungkapkan selain ucapan terimakasih, dan tidak ada hal yang lebih berharga dari itu semua.

Kekuatan ketegangan ditubuh Hyuk Jae menguat seiring dengan suara tangisan dan cengkraman Donghae yang menguat dilehernya, anak itu tidak akan melepaskannya sampai dua puluh menit kedepan dan pasti akan terus menangis. Karena Jong Woon biasanya juga seperti itu, mereka punya kemiripan luar biasa yang tak terbantahkan. Dan unsur itu melekatkan dirinya kepada pria ini, bukan sesuatu yang bisa dia anggap takdir, tetapi sesuatu yang lebih terencana dan kebetulan. Sesuatu yang langka. Hyuk Jae bisa dibilang terkejut sekaligus merasa teridentifikasi, dia memiliki peran yang cukup besar. Seolah-olah Donghae mencengkram seluruh kekuatannya kepada kelemahan Hyuk Jae, untuk mempertahankan dirinya sendiri, dan Hyuk Jae begitu berharga. Refleksi dari Ibunya, cermin dari kerinduannya dalam dekapan seorang wanita dewasa. Donghae tidak pernah menemukan ini sebelumnya, kesempatan seperti ini adalah moment berharga yang seakan-akan dia menemukan harta karun ditengah tumpukan jerami.

Donghae terbiasa dengan aura jantan ditubuhnya sebagaimana ayahnya memperlakukannya sebagai seorang pria yang disiplin, sulit sekali mendapatkan pujian kecil darinya. Paman Lee adalah seorang laki-laki keras yang hidup di pengungsian Gaesong saat dia kecil, jenis pria yang dapat ditemukan di film-film heroik. Dia berjenggot dan begitu angkuh dan sekasar batu, sehingga Donghae bahkan tidak pernah berpikir untuk menuruti perintahnya lagi setelah usianya menginjak tujuh belas tahun. Dia menginginkan independensi, jati diri dan budaya baru yang jauh dari ideologi ayahnya. Dia ingin tumbuh sebagai burung bangau yang bisa berjalan dilumpur. Bisa menempuh rintangan dengan mudah tidak peduli sesulit apa. Kematian Ibunya membuat setengah hidupnya retak dan tidak berguna.

Kejadian itu bagai memori lama yang terus terulang seperti sitkom komedi malam hari dan tidak menyenangkan. Tidak menyenangkan mengingat bagaimana Ibumu berpura-pura menjadi guru Wali kelasmu untuk mendengar suaramu lewat telepon. Suara itu begitu suram dan menyedihkan. Dan itu menunjukkan usahanya sebagai seorang Ibu, mencari cara untuk mendapatkan alternatif lainnya sehingga wanita itu tetap dapat merasa waspada apabila seseorang hendak mengambil Donghae pergi darinya. Secara fisik maupun mental—dan kedua hal itu sama menyakitkannya. Masa kecil Donghae yang bersih dan murni pada saat itu terkotori oleh hal-hal semacamnya.

Donghae mengangkat wajahnya, dan pipinya yang basah menabrak dagu Hyuk Jae. Semuanya menjadi putih kemudian hitam, Donghae telah membuka matanya dan belum ada hal apapun untuk dilihat selain kesakitan itu sendiri. "Apakah kau ada disini untuk menyembuhkanku?"

Serangan kesedihan yang diberikan Donghae kepada Hyuk Jae bagaikan serangan lampu pararel. Semua yang dirasakan anak itu ada didalam hatinya. Perasaan putus asa Donghae tersambung ke jantungnya dan menjalar dari kulitnya yang halus. "Ya, Donghae, kita disini untuk memahami diri masing-masing."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Double update, chapter 3 menanti. Any feedback?

Follow meonkanddeog for more update.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** _Dépaysement_

**Author(s):** Meonk and Deog a.k.a Slightgrins.

**Cast:** Donghae/HyukJae.

**Rate:** M.

**Summarry:** _"Hyuk Jae ditinggalkan, wanita itu kehilangan harapan dan kehidupannya. Young Woon membawa anak semata wayangnya pergi berbarengan dengan cinta dan legalitasnya. Tetapi seorang pemuda segar bersemangat untuk mendatangkan cinta baru kehidupnya. Mereka terikat dalam komitmen, gairah dan masa lalu yang sama."_

**Disclaimer: We own everything on this story but cast is an execption. Do not copy anything, we may sue you or if we are serious.**

**Warning:** Genderswicth, possibility of typo(s), this fic contains mature scene that not advices for minor.

**A/N:** _Dépaysement_; (n) When someone is taken out of their own familiar world into a new one. Kami bener-bener saranin buat denger lagunya Maroon5 yang She Will Be Loved.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hyuk Jae memilih untuk menutup matanya saja, kepalanya berputar-putar dan kedua matanya seakan dibebani benda tajam. Dia bertanya-bertanya apakah dia dapat menemukan energi positif sehingga dia bisa kembali baik dan optimis seperti dulu lagi. Dia takut merasa gila dan bodoh, dia tidak mau semua pemikiran tentang Young Woon memengaruhinya sedemikan besar, mengingat dia masih memiliki perasaan jijik, marah, kecewa juga tertekan setelah mengetahui pria yang mengikat janji selamanya denganmu meninggalkanmu dan menghancurkan hidupmu begitu saja. Seperti guci yang tidak ada artinya lagi.

Dan begitupula dengan segala sesuatu yang membuat Young Woon merasa hebat, dia jengkel dengan seluruh kemungkinannya. Orang-orang terdekatnya percaya bahwa selalu ada alasan mendasar seorang pria jenuh terhadapmu, dilihat dari bagaimana pemikiran kolot mereka mengambil kesimpulan. Hyuk Jae pastilah buruk diranjang, cerewet dan pecemburu, atau malah dia sering melakukan kekerasan kepada Young Woon. Ya, Tuhan memikirkan semua itu membuatnya mual. Para sesepuh kuno didesanya bodoh sekali. Dan mereka bereaksi terlalu naluriah.

Hyuk Jae merasa sedikit gugup ketika jam diujung dinding kamar Donghae menunjukkan pukul empat pagi, karena dia tahu semua tangisan yang mereka lakukan sudah terlalu banyak menguras tenaga. Mereka tidak pernah bisa mengatasi situasi apapun, tentu saja karena mereka selalu dihadang kondisi yang menyakitkan.  
Wajah Donghae berseri-seri setelah masuk lagi kedalam rumah, dan sebelum menutup pintu dia menundukkan badannya kepada laki-laki pengantar pizza kemudian dia menutup pintu dengan kakinya sehingga menimbulkan kegetaran kuat didinding. Tangannya menggenggam kotak pizza dan cola, dan wajahnya sangat menjanjikan Hyuk Jae bahwa makan keju dimalam hari dengan cola bukanlah masalah besar. Setidaknya jarang sekali untuk menghabiskan waktu semalaman begadang bersama seseorang. Dan itu menyenangkan sekali. Donghae dengan sigap berjalan melewati ruang tengah, untungnya tidak ada penyekat apapun disini jadi Hyuk Jae dapat mengamatinya secara sempurna.

Donghae meletakkan kotak pizza yang dia pesan kebawah lantai, melesat duduk dibawah Hyuk Jae yang bersender dikepala ranjang. "Pizza bukan sesuatu yang dapat membuat wanita gendut dalam waktu semalam, jangan menatapku seperti itu," desah Donghae. Dia berdiri lagi dan bergegas pergi menuju dapur, bergerak melewati tumpukan-tumpukan piring kotor di _washtafel_. Dia meraih gelas kaca paling besar, setelah itu bergerak lagi ketempat dimana Hyuk Jae duduk. "Kalau menonton bola akan lebih seru lagi," Donghae mengatakan itu dengan matanya yang berseri. Tangan dan mulutnya penuh dengan pizza. "Tapi aku tahu kau pasti tidak suka."

Sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya begitu, ada beberapa kesebelasan yang kadang kali membuatnya tertarik kepada pertandingan-pertandingan tengah malam. Dia wanita yang menyukai olahraga, itu sebabnya bentuk tubuhnya masih kelihatan kokoh dan tidak kendur, dan dia sering mendengar banyak pujian lewat pinggangnya yang ramping sempurna. Waktu dimana dia menemani Young Woon adalah salah satu contohnya. Tidak masalah. Dia tidak keberatan. "Tidak apa-apa, aku menyukai salah satu dari mereka," Hyuk Jae mengatakannya dan tangannya yang panjang menyelip kebawah kasur, meraih sepotong pizza kemudian menggigit ujungnya secara anggun.

Donghae berjingkat girang, tangan kanannya secepat kilat meraih remot TV. Dia menelan semua pizzanya secara bersamaan dan menyalakan TV. "Itu dia!" serunya bersemangat.  
Lihat kan, melihat Donghae bersemangat bagai melihat Jong Woon. "Tidak salah, kalian berdua memang mirip?"

Mata Donghae tetap terpusat kepada layar TV, tetapi dia mencoba untuk tetap menjawab segala sesuatunya. "Siapa? Suamimu?"

Hyuk Jae menggelengkan kepalanya, menggigit setengah piza yang dia genggam. "Anakku, kau harus bertemu dengannya. Dia begitu manis dan bersemangat."

Donghae kelihatan menutup matanya sebentar, dan dia begitu santai untuk meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Hyuk Jae. "Ide bagus, aku akan mengajaknya bermain game konsol."

Hyuk Jae menghirup seluruh aroma yang tersebar diruangan ini, aroma yang sebenarnya konyol dan membuatnya lupa dengan Young Woon. Rumah ini seperti anggur putih yang tidak akan menodai giginya, memabukkan dan sederhana. Hyuk Jae belum terlalu banyak memikirkan hatinya, tetapi hati adalah sumber dari emosi romantis dan keputusasaan. Sekuat apapun dia mencoba untuk menyembuhkan luka yang mereka tanam, itu tidak akan berjalan dengan sangat efektif. Benarkan?

Ditambah lagi dengan tekanan pikiran yang dia dapatkan, dan ingatan tentang Jong Woon yang meninggalkannya pergi. Pada awalnya Hyuk Jae yakin bahwa perpisahan ini hanya tentang pertengkaran konyol, krisis yang pada akhirnya datang sebentar saja. Dan dia tidak sadar bahwa memang inilah puncaknya. Puncak dari segala pengorbanan dan kerja kerasnya. Bahwa akhirnya memang ironi. Dan pada akhirnya beginilah yang disebut dengan patah hati. Lebih dari rasa sakit yang sekedar menyerangmu dan membuat linglung setengah hari, ini patah hati yang lebih signifikan, disebabkan oleh Young Woon yang merebut Jong Woon darinya.

Dia berteriak dirumahnya berkali-kali setelah kejadian itu, menangis, meraung, cukup untuk membuatnya kehabisan suara dan pingsan. Sampai kakak perempuannya datang dan menyelamatkannya. Dia menghubungi Young Woon berkali-kali, mengirim surat ancaman dan cegatan. Berteriak kepada semua orang bahwa dia masih istri Young Woon. _Istrinya_. Selalu begitu.  
Foto pernikahan yang dia pajang didinding kamarnya dia banting beberapa kali, berusaha merasa lebih baik dengan tindakannya yang brutal dan agresif. Dan tidak ada seorangpun yang membantunya untuk bangun, mereka pergi dan datang untuk menghantamnya dengan berbagai kesakitan dari asumsi-asumsi negatif. Begitupula dengan orangtuanya yang bersikap tidak mau tahu dengan segala sesuatunya, seolah-olah ini adalah karma setelah menyakiti orangtuanya 10 tahun yang lalu dengan aib yang tidak kalah besarnya.

Dia membutuhkan lebih banyak waktu menyenangkan ketimbang kesakitan yang membludak, tetapi sayangnya Jesus yang baik hati tidak mendengarkan doanya yang tulus.

"Donghae," Hyuk Jae mendesis, matanya menatap rambut kecokelatan Donghae yang menempel dibahu kirinya.

"Hmm?"

"Aku ingin bir, apakah kau memilikinya?

.

.

.

Ketika Donghae membuka matanya, dia dapat mendengar suara yang familiar dibawah ranjang tempatnya tidur. Dengan cepat dia mendorong selimut dikakinya, menghentakkan kebawah dan itu semua nyaris mengenai kepala Hyuk Jae. Dia menghampiri Hyuk Jae dan mulai merebut ponselnya. Tetapi wanita kurus ini punya kekuatan yang tidak terduga, tangannya memegang erat ponselnya sendiri, seolah-olah Donghae ingin merebut ponsel itu darinya.

"_Noona_, apa yang kau lakukan?! Tutup teleponnya!"

"Tolong dengarkan aku, apapun yang terjadi kembalilah. Atau setidaknya bawa Jong Woon kembali kepadaku, apapun yang terjadi kembalilah sayang. Aku tahu kau menyesal, kita bisa perbaiki ini lagi, bagaimana?" Hyuk Jae memohon.

"_Bukan itu maksudku_." Donghae mendengar suara yang begitu pelan lewat sambungan ponsel. "_Aku mendengar bahwa kau belum kembali kerumahmu, kembalilah Hyuk Jae. Kau tidak akan mendapat apapun dengan bersikap seperti ini. Jangan harapkan apapun lagi_." Itu suara Young Woon. Benar, Donghae merasakan penyesalan dinada bicaranya tetapi jelas keputusannya adalah dengan tidak berkumpul kembali.

"Apakah kau ingin melihatku mati?"

Desahan panjang ada disana dan itu berarti Young Woon ingin segera menutup sambungan. "_Tidak, kau tidak boleh begitu_."

Donghae ingin sekali meninju dinding, mengeluarkan semua amarahnya, tidak. Dia tidak boleh membiarkan seseorang yang serupa dengan Ibunya menangis karena laki-laki lagi. "Hyuk Jae, hentikan," desis Donghae, dia menggenggam tangan wanita itu untuk menutup telepon tetapi Hyuk Jae mendorongnya pergi dengan satu tangannya yang gemetar.

"Kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku begitu saja! Aku istrimu!"

"_Dengar, kita sudah bercerai, sayang. Hentikan semua omong kosong ini._"

Hyuk Jae menjatuhkan kepalanya ke lantai, menangis lebih keras seolah tak ada lagi hari esok, dia menangis semakin keras setelah menemukan Young Woon memutus panggilan mereka. Dia bodoh, benar-benar bodoh. Bagaimanapun, semua yang dilakukan Young Woon kepadanya dihari persidangan dan pengkhianatan juga penculikan Jong Woon merupakan hinaan terbesar baginya sebagai seorang wanita. Dia tidak seharusnya menangis, dia harus marah, mencaci-maki atau memukul pria itu dengan ganasnya. Tetapi dia tidak bisa melakukan itu, dia tidak mampu. Young Woon pernah menjadi bagian penting dihidupnya, hadiah mewah yang begitu dia hargai, dan dia ingin merebut Young Woon kembali. Membawa dia dan anak mereka kesisinya, membangun keluarga bahagia seperti dulu.  
Sayangnya dia terlambat menyadari jika tidak ada yang bisa dikalahkan, kalau memang dia perlu mengalahkan seseorang, itu sepatutnya adalah dirinya sendiri, tepatnya bukan Young Woon orangnya. Tidak ada seorang priapun yang mau menatapnya, dia merasa tidak berguna, bahkan tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu yang sepele seperti melupakan segalanya.

Setiap hari dia tidak dapat tidur tenang karena dia merasa panik, takut akan kedatangan Young Woon kemimpinya dan melakukan suatu hal mengerikan kepadanya. Dan yang membuatnya kesal juga bagaimana Young Woon bersikeras untuk kelihatan bahagia didepannya. Tidakkah Hyuk Jae memikirkannya?

Young Woon selalu berusaha mengindari kontak matanya, itu berarti Young Woon tidak mencintainya, itu berarti Young Woon tidak memercayainya dan itu berarti hanya Hyuk Jae yang merasa sakit hati. Jika saja dia bisa mengulang waktu, dia akan mengubah semuanya menjadi lebih baik. Memompa kebahagian menuju keluarganya dan menyembunyikan kekisruhan dibalik obrolan bersemangat tentang cinta dan anak-anak. Seandainya dia bisa melakukannya. Tetapi Ya Tuhan, sungguh itu bodoh. Kenapa dia masih berharap?

Donghae merasa hatinya bergeming, lelaki itu adalah lelaki yang dingin, yang brengsek, dan memang itu kenyataannya. Itu adalah rahasia umum, setiap wanita menginginkan pria tangguh yang radikal. Yang membuatmu bergerak dinamis dan seksi, tetapi mereka melupakan realita sesungguhnya. Bahwa pria yang radikal juga membutuhkan wanita yang radikal—atau setidaknya modern. Mereka yang polos bersikeras agar kelihatan dewasa, dan pada akhirnya itu hanya berakhir dibalik toilet pria. Donghae mempelajari banyak hal, dan itu tentang Ibunya. Jika pria yang baik bukan pria yang dapat menggetarkan hatimu atau orang yang bisa membuatmu orgasme jutaan kali. Pria yang baik adalah pria yang membuatmu merasa nyaman ketika kau mencapai orgasme, bukan seseorang yang membuatmu seperti kuda betina ganas yang kelaparan. Atau pria yang baik adalah seseorang yang memberikan cat kuku dan bukan Tas Gucci.

Hyuk Jae adalah satu dari jutaan wanita yang salah menafsirkan pria, dan itulah sebabnya mengapa dia disini sekarang. Hyuk Jae haus dominasi, membiarkan dirinya dimonopoli, bukan bercanda, dia memang selalu kelihatan begitu.

Donghae menangkupkan kedua tangannya dipipi Hyuk Jae, memberikan sengatan kehangatan yang dia rindukan ke setengah wajahnya, jemari Donghae menekan kulitnya, mengusap mereka, dan nyaman. Sepasang mata kecokelatannya memancarkan kilauan kelembutan yang belum pernah Hyuk Jae rasakan.

"Orang-orang berjuang untuk mendapatkan suami mereka kembali," ucap Hyuk Jae pelan.

Donghae terkesiap ketika mendengar ungkapan itu, menggertakkan giginya dan dia mulai merasa tidak senang dengan hal itu. "Lalu kenapa orang-orang tidak mempertahankan istri mereka? Itu hanya suatu sugesti yang membuat seluruh wanita merasa dicintai dan merasa dikhianati diwaktu yang bersamaan. Karena sebagian besar dari kalian menyukai itu, menyukai saat dimana kalian dilukai, tetapi disisi lain kalian masih menikmati semua perhatian yang diberikan. Berubahlah menjadi wanita yang bersemangat, lupakan pria itu dan tunjukkan usahamu demi Jong Woon," Donghae mengatakan semuanya dengan percaya diri, seolah-olah dia adalah satu-satunya orang tabah yang melewati semua masalah dengan kepala dingin. Dan itu membuat Hyuk Jae merasa buruk.

Hyuk Jae menggelengkan kepalanya, dia menggertakkan gigi, dan suaranya begitu keras. "Kau tidak mengerti sama sekali."

Donghae mempererat cengkramannya diwajah Hyuk Jae, tidak senang akan pernyataan itu. "Tidak ada yang tidak aku mengerti, semuanya begitu jelas Hyuk Jae." Donghae mengatakannya, yah akhirnya dia mengatakan itu semua.

"Aku tidak percaya kepadamu, seharusnya aku memang tidak percaya."

Donghae memejamkan matanya, yang jelas-jelas menunjukkan ketidak setujuannya. Apa yang dari dirinya yang membuat Hyuk Jae tidak percaya? Bagi Donghae, semua gagasan itu ada karena mereka berdua adalah orang asing. Dan terlepas dari itu semua, maka ini akan baik-baik saja. Tetapi dia memang tidak punya alasan untuk membuat Hyuk Jae _percaya. _Karena segala sesuatunya sudah terlalu terlanjur, Hyuk Jae terlanjur mengatakannya dan itu semua membuat keyakinan didiri Donghae menyusut sampai 5%. Dan kata-katanya telah berhasil membuat lubang yang sangat besar di hati Donghae. Lubang yang membedah semua kepolosan dan ketulusan Donghae sebagai wujud perlindungan diri yang amat buruk.

Donghae bagai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, dia melepaskan telapak tangannya dari wajah Hyuk Jae dan tubuhnya mundur selangkah kebelakang. Dia tidak tertarik lagi untuk berusaha membuat Hyuk Jae kuat dan bersemangat, karena memang benar Hyuk Jae tidak seharusnya masuk ke kehidupannya. Sekalipun Donghae mencari tahu apakah ada penyesalan dibalik kata-katanya, Donghae masih merasa bahwa ini waktunya Hyuk Jae untuk pergi dari rumahnya. Sekarang juga.

"Itu…, membuatku kaget," kegetaran disuaranya terdengar lebih jelas saat Donghae mencoba untuk menelan seluruh ludahnya kembali. "Aku mendengarmu mengatakan itu semua."

Hyuk Jae menekan mulutnya, penyesalannya kelihatan klise saat dia menangkap kesedihan dimata Donghae. "Maafkan aku, aku mengatakannya secara spontan."

"Dan sebagai perlindungan diri. Aku mengerti." Hyuk Jae melangkah maju untuk mendekati Donghae tetapi dia malah bergerak mundur. Itu penolakan kokoh yang sulit dihancurkan dindingnya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku menyesal, kau lihat. Aku tidak bermaksud mengatakannya."

Donghae terdiam dan melihat keluar jendela. Seoul, seperti biasa. Ramai dan penuh sesak. Penuh dengan kehidupan yang putus asa dan percaya diri. Donghae menyukai saat-saat seperti ini; tenang dengan seseorang disisinya. Dan semua kalimat yang Hyuk Jae katakan tadi bagai tidak memiliki efek lagi ditubuhnya, dia menikmati semua bujukan dan rayuan Hyuk Jae yang berusaha membuatnya tidak kecewa. Atau setidaknya dia merasa lebih lega bahwa sebenarnya wanita itu tidak bermaksud melukai hatinya dengan sebilah mata pisau, naluri primitifnya berjalan begitu cepat untuk memaafkan Hyuk jae begitu saja. Dan dia yakin bahwa seluruh kesakitan yang mereka terima hari ini dan kemarin akan membawa kebahagiaan sederhana yang menakjubkan, kebahagiaan lebih besar yang membuatnya melupakan kesepian dan kesendirian yang dia alami disetengah hidupnya yang hitam.  
Dia tersenyum dan akhirnya membawa ketenangan kedalam diri Hyuk jae.

"Biarkan aku yang memasak pagi ini. Aku akan berusaha yang terbaik, oke?"

.

.

.

Hyuk Jae telah mengorbankan banyak hal untuk mempertahankan pernikahannya. Berjalan sesuai dengan apapun yang Young Woon harapkan, karena dia sadar bahwa kesakitan akan datang dengan berbagai macam bentuknya. Dia kehilangan masa depannya, dia menghabiskan waktu mudanya untuk mengandung Jong Woon, dan Young Woonpun berusaha untuk meletakkan Hyuk Jae disisi yang terbaik. 5 tahun yang lalu, Hyuk Jae memilih untuk tetap tinggal didesa dan mengurus Jong Woon dengan segala kemampuan amatir yang dia miliki, sehingga dia percaya bahwa cinta yang Young Woon bawa cukup untuk membuatnya tidak merasa bosan dan kebal terhadap godaan apapun, tetapi gagasan ini yang malah membuatnya bertemu dengan pintu kekecewaan. Dia merasa benar dengan segala sesuatunya, dia menjadi wanita terhebat dan istri yang terbaik, Ibu yang memenuhi kriteria dan setia. Tetapi tampaknya pengorbanan itu dianggap main-main dan sepele, bahwa wanita sempurna sepertinya terlalu membosankan untuk membuat seorang pria merasa tangguh.

Ketika dia memikirnnya, dia ingin sekali membunuh wanita modern itu. Wanita itu tidak sepatutnya merebut Young Woon darinya, itu jelas-jelas adalah tindakan yang tidak dewasa.  
Dan kesalahan Hyuk Jae dari semua peristiwa ini adalah dia mudah ditipu dengan segala kompromi yang menjebak. Dia mudah frutasi sehingga Young Woon membuatnya menjadi satu-satunya jalan keluar.

Bayangkan saja berapa waktu yang dia habiskan untuk berjuang dengan segala omong kosong yang Young Woon banggakan. Bayangkan bagaimana perasaannya setelah dicampakkan dan dibohongi berkali-kali. Bayangkan bagaimana dia menghabiskan waktunya untuk melakukan semua kewajibannya sebagai seorang istri yang penurut: menyetrika baju, merawat mertua dan anaknya seorang diri, dan yang paling buruk adalah meletakkan semua kewajiban itu diatas segala-galanya sehingga dia tidak memiliki cukup waktu hanya untuk sekedar membeli bedak dan perona wajah.

Itu sakit sekali, seperti perihnya tidak akan pernah hilang dari tubuhmu. Mereka tertanam kuat dengan akar-akar yang menusuk, mencengkram dagingnya dan memonopoli tubuhnya dengan semua kelelahan yang membuatnya ingin mati saja. Tetapi untungnya selama beberapa jam terakhir, dia merasa sedikit lebih nyaman. Donghae datang lagi kepadanya, menyeduhkannya teh dan menceritakannya pengalaman-pengalaman lucu yang membuatnya tertawa. Dia merasa santai dengan rumah ini, dengan perabotannya, dengan hal-hal kecil didalamnya dan dengan Donghae. Dia tidak lagi merasa sepi karena semua kesakitan itu. Setidaknya seseorang berhasil membuatnya lebih baik, dan itu menakjubkan karena Donghae adalah orangnya. Suatu kilasan aneh yang kadang kali membuatnya ingin tertawa. Bagaimana bisa mereka menjadi begitu bergantung satu sama lainnya dengan cerita-cerita tentang masa lalu yang hampir mirip?

Dia mirip dengan Jong Woon dan Hyuk Jae mirip dengan Ibunya. Itu adalah momen aneh yang membawa semangat dan percaya dirinya naik lagi; Donghae dapat menjadi Jong Woon selama beberapa saat dan itu berarti dia menemukan motivasi baru yang dia cari-cari.  
Dan itu berarti sangat baik.  
Dia harus memulai yang baru, setidaknya kencan melalui _chatting room_ di internet atau mencari biro jodoh.

Konyol, tetapi dia yakin Donghae akan membantunya untuk menemukan kebahagiannya lagi.

Hyuk Jae menyeringai dengan semua keyakinan itu, merasa akhirnya menemukan solusi yang benar-benar tepat. Dia menghindari jendela kotak yang berhadapan langsung dengan jalanan, bergerak mendekati Donghae yang sibuk dengan pena dan kertas putihnya diatas meja. Dia mengamati bagaimana Donghae mengerang saat berusaha menjawab berbagai pertanyaan sebagai latihan untuk soal ujian dua minggu lagi. Lucu sekali.

"Ya, Tuhan Donghae! Ada kalanya kau harus meninggalkan semua pekerjaanmu dan bermain keluar."

"Tidak. Itu tidak akan berhasil." Donghae menatap secangkir teh dimejanya, mengerang lagi.

"Kau tahu, bahkan ketika aku muda, aku lebih memilih untuk membolos ketimbang belajar sejarah diatap sekolah yang kotor. Ada banyak kegiatan lain yang bisa kau lakukan, misalnya berfoto atau memancing."

Sebenarnya solusi yang Hyuk Jae katakan sama noraknya dengan membaca buku 514 halaman. Tidak ada yang asyik dari berfoto dan memancing, kecuali kau melakukan keduanya diwaktu yang bersamaan. Remaja zaman sekarang benar-benar berbeda dengan sekawanan penggembala sapi yang Hyuk Jae kenal dimasanya. Mereka kelihatan lebih keren dan lucu. Mereka lebih memilih lantai dansa yang kotor daripada tempat tenang yang sepi dan sejuk.

"_Noona_ sebenarnya tidak membantu apapun." Katanya dan itu membuat Hyuk Jae meringis sebal.

"Aku berpikir tentang kencan buta Donghae, pekerjaan."

Donghae menghentikan semua aktivitasnya, pena bermerk McQueen yang dia genggam tergeletak diatas meja secepat Donghae membalikkan lehernya dan menatap Hyuk Jae dengan skeptis.

"Aku percaya dengan hidup bahagia, jadi kupikir pria dan pekerjaan adalah yang terpenting. Aku mendengar bahwa ponselku terhubung langsung dengan Internet, ada beberapa web-site atau sosial media yang bisa membantuku untuk menemukan pria-pria yang aku butuhkan. Tinggal memasukkan data diri, nomor KTP dan kriteria yang aku butuhkan maka aku akan mendapatkannya. Bagaimana kedengarannya? Menarik bukan?"

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya, ekspresinya yang seperti itu seketika membuat Hyuk Jae tutup mulut. "Pria lajang di Seoul lebih memilih menikah dengan gadis penyakitan ketimbang janda 29 tahun, kau tahu."

"Hei!" Hyuk Jae memikik dan sikunya menyikut pinggang Donghae. "Aku akan mencari pria tidak subur yang bersyukur kalau istrinya janda beranak satu!"

"Hanya ada sedikit pria yang tidak subur disini _noona_," Kata Donghae pelan "kecuali kalau kau tidak masalah dengan sesepuh yang mengerikan. Maka itu akan berhasil."

Hyuk Jae bergidik ngeri memikirkan para sesepuh tua yang akan menikahinya kalau Hyuk jae melakukannya. Mereka tidak hanya tidak subur tetapi berbau, dan kolot, dan kotor dan semacamnya.

"Kalau seperti itu, tidak ada bedanya dengan bunuh diri."

"Dan apa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa itu hebat kalau berkencan dengan pria yang tidak subur?" Donghae kelihatan berusaha menahan tawanya, sekilas candaan mereka nyaris menuju sesuatu yang lebih intim.

"Setidaknya, itu lebih baik dibandingkan dengan tidak bisa menemukan apapun di klitorisku."

Donghae spontan terbatuk dan itu membuat Hyuk Jae lebih kaget lagi, Hyuk Jae menepuk punggung Donghae berusaha meredakan kesakitan tiba-tiba yang Donghae rasakan, dan dia belum menyadari bahwa kecanggungan itu muncul semenjak pembicaraan mereka yang mengarah kepada klitoris dan sesuatu yang asing yang sebenarnya tidak benar-benar tabu. Tetapi masalahnya, sejak kapan mereka menuju kepada masalah pria yang tidak bisa memberikan kesenangan di klitorisnya?

"Maksudmu pria itu akan ideal kalau dia tidak subur dan merangsang?"

Hyuk Jae tertawa, menepuk pahanya antusias. "Akan lebih baik lagi kalau tubuhnya tidak benar-benar bersih, tidak memakai maskara dan tidak masalah dengan kondom."

Mulut Donghae terbuka dan seola-olah dia ingin menghentikan pembicaraan ini saja. Tubuhnya bergidik ngeri dengan semua kejanggalan yang Hyuk Jae anggap sebagai lelucon atau bahkan perbincangan yang serius.

"Aku hanya ingin dicintai."

"Yah, kau hebat Hyuk jae."

"Lalu kenapa kau menganggap semua ini tidak berhasil?"

"Aku tidak tahu, kau memperlakukan semua ini terlalu mudah, dan cepat. Kenapa tidak memikirkan tentang pekerjaan terlebih dulu? Atau Jong Woon?"

"Menyebalkan." Hyuk Jae menghela napas dengan sangat keras, mencoba untuk mengeluarkan seluruh kekesalan yang ada didalam dirinya. "Donghae, aku butuh seseorang untuk melindungiku. Bagiamana jika aku perlu untuk berbicara segala hal yang bersangkutan tentang diriku? Siapa lagi yang bisa aku ajak bicara? Setidaknya, mereka akan membantuku untuk menarik Jong Woon bersamaku lagi."

"Dan menurutku, kau salah perhitungan. Seorang pria akan lebih jujur dalam segala sesuatunya, mereka tidak tertarik dengan kelemahan yang itu-itu saja, mereka memandangmu monoton. Dan setidaknya, pekerjaan dan pensiunan membuat mereka tertarik kepadamu."

Ini suatu sinisme yang akan bertambah banyak semakin harinya jika Hyuk Jae tetap berpegang teguh kepada gagasannya yang tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana mungkin segala sesuatunya akan menjadi sempurna hanya dengan kedatangan seorang pria baru dihidupmu? Mungkin itu akan berefek banyak dibeberapa kehidupan wanita kuno didesanya, tetapi dilihat dari beberapa contoh dan lebih banyak contoh dari keadaan didesanya, Donghae memang ada benarnya. Sekarang dia takut jadi gila dan sembarangan. Dia bahkan memiliki pikiran untuk menikahi pria tidak subur, dan itu adalah satu motif dari kegilaannya. Dia mungkin akan menjadi semacam wanita yang berusaha untuk memohon lebih banyak dengan pria ketimbang mendapatkan lebih banyak dari mereka. Dan kenapa dia masih tidak menggunakan semua ini sebagai sikap hidup mandiri yang keren?

"Apakah ini buruk Donghae? Aku pasti kelihatan bodoh ya?"

"Tidak sepenuhnya buruk, ada banyak hal yang bisa kau lakukan. Misalnya, apa keahlianmu?"

"Ini memang konyol, tapi aku akan jujur padamu. Aku hanya punya ijasah SMA."

"Tidak masalah, kau bisa bekerja distand kopi atau restauran daging."

"Lalu kepada siapa aku akan menceritakan semua masalahku?"

"Aku seperti biasanya. Kau bisa mengandalkanku."

"Benar, kau benar," Hyuk Jae setuju.

.

.

.

Donghae menyusupkan seluruh buku yang dia bawa kedalam tas gendongnya yang berat dan kotor. Dia merasa akhirnya terbebas dari tirani yang tajam dan sadis, terbebas dari rumus-rumus antropologi tentang berbagai macam kesulitan dan kamus untuk memecahkan masalah sosial. Akhirnya dosen berkumis itu meninggalkan kelasnya dan pergi. Lebih dari itu, dia merasa lebih lega karena tidak ada lagi proposal ataupun makalah bulanan yang mengejar tenggat waktu karena pada akhirnya Donghae menyelesaikan semuanya dengan sempurna walau belum mendapatkan nilai penuh dan A. Hidupnya mungkin akan jadi luar biasa kalau hari-hari seperti ini selalu ada dibuku hariannya. Setidaknya memiliki seseorang yang peduli dan mengurusmu setiap saat adalah kebutuhannya. Dan Hyuk Jae datang untuk mengisinya.

Sudah waktunya untuk berhenti mengeluh, menyesal dan marah. Dia pada akhirnya tahu bahwa setiap orang pantas untuk merasa bahagia, dan setiap orang juga pantas untuk ditakdirkan tidak bahagia. Selama dia menjalani salah satunya dengan seimbang dan hati-hati, Donghae tidak perlu merasa panik dan gelisah.

Dia meninggalkan Hyuk Jae dirumahnya selama beberapa lama, membiarkan wanita itu untuk merenungkan keputusan apa yang akan dia ambil untuk melanjutkan hidupnya yang _hancur_. Wanita itu terlalu banyak mengeluh dan menangis kalau ditemani setiap hari dan itu semua membuat Donghae tidak tahan. Hyuk Jae sudah waktunya melupakan Young Woon, dan sudah waktunya juga untuk lupa terhadap beban masa lalu yang mengikutinya.  
Rasanya begitu melegakan.  
Dia senang bahwa pada akhirnya dia menemukan Ibunya yang baru, atau wanita yang dapat dia hargai setulus dia menghargai keberadaan Ibunya.

Dan Hyuk Jae membuatnya tidak lagi perlu menyiapkan pesta malam minggu dirumahnya atas ajakan teman-temannya karena dia tidak suka kebisingan. Sebaliknya, dia akan bermain game sendiri atau malah mengajak wanita itu ikut bermain, dilihat dari pengalaman Hyuk Jae, wanita itu ternyata jago bermain game virtual. Dan ternyata itu benar-benar mengasyikkan. Donghae bahagia dengan segala kemungkinan yang dia dapatkan setelah membawa wanita itu kedalam hidupnya. Donghae bisa membayangkan skenario semacam itu akan membawa lebih banyak senyuman dihidupnya. Betapa menggelikannya selama ini kalau dia memikirkan masa lalunya tentang menyiapkan sarapan sendiri dan menonton TV seorang diri ditengah malam. Lebih banyak orang maka lebih banyak cinta yang akan dia peroleh. Hebat sekali.

Donghae mulai mendata hal-hal apa saja yang akan dia beli setelah pulang kuliah, bahan makanan yang nantinya bisa Hyuk Jae masak menjadi sesuatu yang lezat. Kelihatannya dia benar-benar merindukan masakan rumahan yang tidak terlalu banyak bumbu. Begitu pula dengan suara panci yang berdengung mengeluarkan asapnya, dan ketukan pisau dengan talanan. Dia nyaris tidak pernah mendengarnya sejak beberapa tahun belakangan. Itu membuatnya lebih antusias menuju rumahnya yang belakangan terasa ramai.

Setelah semua perlengkapan tulisnya masuk kedalam tas gendongnya, dia berjalan bergegas menuju pintu keluar, dan mengecek apakah ini saja yang perlu dia bawa tanpa meninggalkan peralatan tulisnya dimejanya. Tetapi kakinya berhenti saat sekawanan pemuda, yang kelihatannya seusia dengannya menyapanya. Mereka kira-kira 2 inchi lebih tinggi dari tubuh Donghae yang pendek, dan mereka membawa rokok dikedua tangan mereka. Tetapi hebatnya itu bukan sesuatu yang membuat Donghae merasa terganggu. Karena teman-temannya memang menyukai tantangan, khususnya pemuda seusianya. Ini biasa dan menganggumkan. Dan ini menakjubkan untuk Donghae karena dia bahkan tidak tertarik untuk mencoba batangan nikotin yang ayahnya tiap hari hisap saat dia kecil dulu. Itu mengecewakan tahu bahwa tubuhnya menolak mentah-mentah aksi nakal yang seharusnya dia sudah pernah lakukan.

"Kau kalah taruhan, bro." Yang tertinggi dari mereka berjalan paling cepat, menubruk dada Donghae dengan dadanya yang lebih lebar. Kemudian tangannya yang membentuk kepala meninju bahu Donghae dengan pelan dan hati-hati. Dan mereka tertawa bersama saat Donghae membalasnya dengan jauh lebih keras.

Donghae menggigil dan mengerenyit, itu buruk. Dia tiba-tiba ingat dengan daftar yang akan dia beli di Supermarket dan nilai taruhan bola tidaklah sedikit, well tidak sebanyak apa yang orang-orang pikirkan sampai bisa membuatnya kehabisan setengah uangnya didompet, tetapi itu cukup untuk membuatnya mencoret daftar telur dan daging sapi. "Jangan sekarang oke? Ada yang harus aku lakukan." Salah seorang dari mereka lagi-lagi mencegat tangan Donghae, dia melilitkan jari mereka yang besar kelengan Donghae sehingga membuatnya tidak bisa berkutik dan pergi.

Rahang Donghae turun, kernyitan dikeningnya lebur dan alis-alisnya melunak kebawah. Mereka adalah sekawanan kerbau yang sangat sulit dikalahkan kalau soal negosiasi.

"Kau ada waktu malam ini? Well, Kyuhyun melakukan banyak kesalahan, dia perlu banyak pelajaran. Dan hebatnya, Siwon si bedebah baseball mau berbagi lapangannya. Kita main dirumahnya, kau tidak akan bisa membayangkan seberapa hebatnya si klimis itu. Dan Oh, futsal akan membuatnya jadi keren." Kalau tidak salah, Kyuhyun memang tidak mengatakan apapun tentang tipuan yang dia lakukan minggu lalu. Dan memang benar dia merasa sedikit kesal, kalau saja dia tidak masalah dengan makan malam diluar lagi. Sayangnya dia benar-benar menginginkan sup rumput laut yang kaldunya kental, bukan sup rumput laut yang kaldunya hanya daging atau malah menggunakan kaldu sayur. Itu benar-benar membuatnya jengkel.

"Minggu depan bagaimana? Aku tidak punya banyak waktu sekarang." Donghae diam-diam mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dan berusaha menghindari seluruh perdebatan lainnya.

Shindong menggelengkan kepalanya dan bibirnya mencebik maju. Dia menghadang Donghae dengan tubuhnya dan perutnya yang tambun. Kalau dilihat-dilihat Shindong sebenarnya mirip dengan Santa Claus pemalas, seluruh tubuhnya dilapisi jaket merah menyala. "Minggu depan tidak akan menarik lagi, ayolah!"

"Seseorang menungguku dirumah kau tahu, kumohon biarkan aku pulang."

Secara spontan mereka diam dan itu seperti bom waktu yang mengejutkan sebelum salah seorang dari mereka bicara dan memekik kaget.

"Ya ampun, Donghae! Kau tidak mengatakan apapun dan menghamili seorang gadis! Itu menganggumkan, _man!"_

Donghae cekikikan dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan, ini lebih menakjubkan dari itu."

"Tunggu, kau menghamili janda setengah baya?"

Sebenarnya obrolan mereka kedengaran konyol dengan berbagai asumsi yang tidak masuk hitungan, bagaimana mungkin wanita berusia 29 tahun jadi sebuah banyolan yang mengundang tawa? Dan itu seharusnya jadi sesuatu yang sensitif kalau saja Donghae menyadarinya. Tetapi, dia masih terlalu muda untuk mengerti segalanya. Membantu seorang wanita lemah adalah kebanggan yang bisa dia pamerkan dan banggakan, dan itu membuatnya polos dan brengsek diwaktu yang bersamaan. Tidak ada yang serius dihidupnya selain pulang kerumah, dan menghargai perasaan Hyuk Jae adalah salah satu yang paling transparan. Setidaknya, dia masih terlalu polos untuk tidak mengatakan apapun dan tutup mulut. Kalau saja dia bisa mengetahui betapa Hyuk Jae akan kecewa kalau dia menemukan ini semua.

"Kau idiot, itu mustahil." Dengan satu hentakan dia melepaskan tangannya. Dan aksinya mengundang tawa seluruh teman-temannya. "Kronologisnya kukirim lewat email! Aku pulang!"

.

.

.

Hyuk Jae melipat seluruh pakaiannya kebentuk yang lebih simpel dan rapih, melipatnya menjadi persegi dan menumpuknya menjadi satu. Dia meletakkan seluruh pakaiannya dilengannya yang kurus, menopang sehingga dia bisa berjalan dengan santai menuju lemari kayu Donghae. Menggenggam gagang pintunya dan menariknya maju sehingga pintu kayu itu terbuka dengan lebar. Dia meletakkan seluruh pakaiannya ke ujung lemari, menumpuknya ditempat terkosong dan menyusunnya dengan rapih. Seolah-olah pakaiannya dan pakaian Donghae adalah satu kesatuan yang letaknya harus berdekatan. Dia tersenyum lega pada akhirnya, merasa bahwa dirinya telah menyelesaikan kewajibannya dengan sempurna. Dan susunan lemari seperti ini membuatnya tanpa sadar teringat kepada Jong Woon, teringat dengan pakaian lucu dan unik Jong Woon yang selalu dia tata rapih disamping miliknya sendiri.

Dia sudah berkeliling kesuluruh distrik setelah kepergian Donghae, dia berusaha untuk menemukan beberapa brosur yang memberikan kemungkinan bahwa dia bisa melakukan segala kegiatan dibeberapa jam kedepan, dimanapun itu. Bukan masalah untuk bayarannya yang murah atau tidak sepadan, Hyuk Jae akan bersyukur sekali kalau ada supermarket yang butuh pegawai dan menerimanya dengan senang hati tanpa pertanyaan mengenai pengalaman kerja, berapa usianya atau yang paling penting sampai mana ijazahnya tercentang tinta legal. Dia tidak peduli dengan harga dirinya, karena harga diri adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa dia tangani sendiri. Dan begitupula dengan orang lain, dengan cara berpikir seperti ini Hyuk Jae tidak akan punya waktu luang untuk memikirkan masalah percerainnya kembali. Dan dia akan berubah menjadi wanita modern yang tidak perlu bangun terlalu pagi untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Membayangkannya saja membuat itu semua jadi menakjubkan. Karena dia bahkan tidak mengenal rasanya mengenakan jas dan sepatu _highheels_ tujuh centimeter.  
Oleh karena itu, dia akan membuat segalanya jadi senyaman mungkin, dan semenyenangkan yang dia dapat harapkan sehingga Hyuk Jae bisa beradaptasi dengan mudah, dengan keliaran Seoul yang tidak pernah dia duga. Juga tampaknya, orang-orang Seoul adalah sekawanan manusia yang lebih masa bodoh daripada kampung halamannya, jadi tidak ada yang perlu dia khawatirkan melebihi kumpulan cara untuk merebut Jong Woon kembali. Dia tidak perlu khawatir lagi tentang rasa malu, aib yang telah diciptakannya maupun obrolan ringan orang-orang dewasa mengenai perkawinannya. Bagai itu adalah sepaket kebahagian yang muncul di kotak posnya di hari natal.

Dan pada akhirnya Hyuk Jae mengisi seluruh formulir yang dia dapatkan dengan hati-hati, walau dia tahu bahwa ini semua tidak benar-benar membuatnya keluar dari masalah. Dia mengisi seluruh daftar yang menuntutnya untuk menjadi terbuka, seperti nama, nomor telepon, nomor KTP dan alamat rumah. Hyuk Jae tidak benar-benar yakin akan keputusannya untuk melibatkan Donghae kedalam kehidupan pribadinya, tetapi dia memerlukan alamat rumah ini. Dia mencoba mencari tahu apakah alamat rumah dikampungnya dapat menjadi salah satu kandidatnya tetapi pada akhirnya, milik Donghae adalah satu-satunya cara yang tersisa.  
Tidak salah mengapa sebagian orang begitu menyukai Seoul dengan cara berpikir yang praktis dan teliti. Segala sesuatunya ada disini, kematangan, kepercayaan diri dan tuntutan. Mereka bagai candu yang mengikat dan adiktif. Walaupun Seoul tidak semenakjubkan New York ataupun negara bagian lainnya di Barat, Seoul masih dapat memberikannya kepuasaan sebagai wanita konservatif yang ingin merubah hidup. Dia mendadak menjadi wanita yang lajang, berpengalaman dan profesional, dia dapat melakukan segalanya. Itu membuat Hyuk Jae puas secara batin. Dan Hyuk Jae tiba-tiba merasa harus segera melepaskan cincin emas ini dari jari manisnya yang kurus dan putih.

_Benar aku harus melakukannya._

_._

_._

_._

**Author Note:**

Updatenya cepetkan? Hahahaha, baru nyadar kalau previous chapt banyak bgt typonya. Kami udah lama gak ngetik makanya jadi agak canggung.

Btw ternyata masih ada yang inget kami ya hhahaha.

Anw thanks for reading, reveiew are always good guys hahaha.

Any feedback?


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** _Dépaysement_.

**Author(s):** Meonk and Deog a.k.a Slightgrins.

**Cast:** Donghae/HyukJae.

**Rate:** M.

**Summarry:** _"Hyuk Jae ditinggalkan, wanita itu kehilangan harapan dan kehidupannya. Young Woon membawa anak semata wayangnya pergi berbarengan dengan cinta dan legalitasnya. Tetapi seorang pemuda segar bersemangat untuk mendatangkan cinta baru kehidupnya. Mereka terikat dalam komitmen, gairah dan masa lalu yang sama."_

**Disclaimer: We own everything on this story but cast is an execption. Do not copy anything, we may sue you or if we are serious.**

**Warning:** Genderswitch, possibility of typo(s), this fic contains mature scene that not advices for minor.

**A/N:** _Dépaysement_; (n) When someone is taken out of their own familiar world into a new one. Kami bener-bener saranin buat denger lagunya Maroon5 yang She Will Be Loved.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hyuk Jae terkesiap dari tidurnya yang tenang saat bunyi derit pintu masuk yang terbuka mengagetkannya, pintu berderit dengan sangat keras dan kuat seolah-olah ada dua orang yang memaksa masuk kedalam rumah sempit ini. Dan kegaduhan tajam yang Donghae ciptakan mendesak pintu itu untuk tertutup dengan sangat keras. Hyuk Jae melihat Dongahe masuk kedalam rumah, terengah dan menentang tiga buah tas yang berisikan berbagai macam bahan makanan yang membuat Hyuk Jae melangkah mundur, menghindari tubuh Donghae yang berjalan pelan menerjang tubuhnya. Dua tas rajut putih berlabelkan _go green _itu terlempar dari tangannya yang kokoh ke lantai. Itu menimbulkan suara yang jauh lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Sayangnya Hyuk Jae tidak bisa mencegah seluruh isinya untuk keluar, dan itu membuatnya kecewa. Dia mendengus dan mendorong Donghae menjauh, berjongkok dan memungut mereka. Dia memberikan peringatan lewat matanya kepada Donghae untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa setelah melakukan kegaduhan. Dia terlalu lelah membersihkan seluruh kekotoran yang tidak higienis dari rumah Donghae dan Donghae malah menghancurkannya.

Dia melakukan banyak hal setelah mengisi formulir itu tadi siang, mencuci piring, menyapu, mengepel lantai dan membersihkan pakaian Donghae yang berantakan. Dia mencuci segala sesuatunya dan berusaha untuk menunjukkan kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa tempat ini masih layak tinggal. Tetapi dengan semua yang baru saja Donghae lakukan, dengan noda telur dilantai, _well_. Dia benar-benar ingin menghancurkan seluruh kekisruhan yang Donghae bawa pulang kerumah.

Tangan Hyuk Jae terangkat dengan separuh kekuatan yang masih dia miliki, tangannya yang bergerak cekatan membongkar tas itu, menimbulkan suara yang nyaring ditelinga Donghae, dia membedah setiap barang dengan tidak sabar, dan kalau perlu dia akan meletakkan setiap bahan makanan dengan rapi kedalam lemari es. Tanpa ada satupun yang terlewatkan. Hyuk Jae tidak akan membiarkan tas-tas penuh ini terpajang di dapur mereka—dapur Donghae, dia masih lelah, dan jam makan malam masih tiga jam lagi dan dia tidak mau semua ini berantakan, berbau sampai tiga jam kedepan.

Ada daging babi, sapi, sayuran, kripik jagung dan bahkan bir. Lengkap sekali sampai Hyuk Jae berpikir Donghae mungkin berniat mengadakan pesta. Kemudian Hyuk Jae melesatkan tangannya dalam-dalam ke tas terakhir, yang sepertinya berbeda dari tas-tas lainnya. Tas itu dipenuhi sabun muka untuk pria, _cologne_, kapas dan sikat gigi merah muda untuk Hyuk Jae. Dan apa itu kotak menyalang berwarna ungu yang menyembul dari tumpukan handuk baru? Manis sekali, dan tampak feminim. Kotak itu persegi sempurna, dan dikeempat sisinya keliatan mengkilat dengan berbagai aksesoris yang menunjukkan bahwa Donghae akan memberikannya kepada seseorang yang spesial. Itu tampak dari bagaimana ikatan simpul dari pita keperakan itu menyatukan sisinya yang lain. Seperti menggambarkan tekad dari rasa kasih sayang dan ketulusan seorang anak muda.

Satu-satunya hal yang dapat Hyuk Jae simpulkan adalah Donghae ingin Hyuk Jae tahu bahwa dia sedang keluar dengan gadis cantik malam ini, atau segala sesuatunya keliatan lebih jelas saat Donghae merona ketika tanpa sadar Hyuk Jae terus membuatnya merasa seolah-olah dia berencana melamar seorang gadis, atau Donghae malah ingin meniduri seorang gadis dengan seijinnya atau sesuatu yang kedengaran romantis seperti itu.

Hyuk Jae tersenyum simpul dan Donghae dapat menangkap dengan baik godaan yang dia berikan, mungkin senyuman itu bagai kata-kata aktif yang menunjukkan seberapa Donghae berkembang dengan baik sehingga dia akhirnya menemukan seorang gadis yang akan dia kencani. Menikmati teman telanjangnya dan kesempatan ideal untuk menemukan jati dirinya. Di tengah-tengah Seoul yang bergairah dan panas, rasanya pasti sangat tidak adil sekali kalau Donghae terus bertindak pasif seperti sekarang, dia bisa saja kehilangan pengalaman yang remaja seusianya butuhkan. Dan bukan tanpa alasan jika Hyuk Jae sedikit khawatir.  
Hyuk Jae ingin membantu Donghae melalui jebakan sentimental, dia ingin membangun Donghae untuk menjadi pemuda yang sukses dan berpengalaman.

Hyuk Jae menegapkan tubuhnya, tangannya menari diatas permukaan kotak mungil yang manis itu, dan kemudian dia melemparkan senyuman yang sama lagi kepada Donghae sampai membuat pria ini semakin tidak nyaman. Dan Hyuk Jae merasa semakin akrab dengan hal-hal seperti ini karena dia pernah merasakannya sekali. Kegembiraan dan puncak dari cinta klasik susah dikendalikan pada saat itu, romansa itu mengikat Hyuk Jae kedalam setiap janji yang Young Woon ucapkan. Tetapi pada akhirnya dia sadar bahwa ini masalah tentang Donghae, bukan dirinya.  
Dan apakah wanita itu cantik, baik, dan pintar memasak atau bahkan sesuai dengan kriterianya?

"Itu hebat Donghae, kau tidak menceritakan apapun tentang seorang gadis kepadaku, dan kau membawa ini pulang. Itu menakjubkan, jadi bagaimana gadis ini?" Hyuk Jae beralih dari tempatnya berdiri, meraih kursi dan lengan Donghae bersamaan. Memaksa anak ini untuk ikut duduk bersamanya dan melakukan tatap muka yang berani dengannya, dan Hyuk Jae dapat merasakan kebingungan yang tersalin dari raut wajah berartinya.

"Bagaimana gadis ini?" Donghae mengulang pertanyaan Hyuk Jae dan wanita itu mengangguk.  
"Siapa yang bagaimana?" Hyuk Jae mendesah keras ketika bukan itu jawaban yang dia inginkan, dia menarik sudut matanya dan menatap cahaya kecokelatan dari mata Donghae, mengintimidasi miliknya.

"Ayolah sayang, jangan berbohong. Aku tahu ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan dariku. Dan kalaupun kau punya pacar, itu tidak berarti apa-apa. Aku akan menjaga jarak, dan jika perlu bawalah dia kemari. Bilang saja bahwa aku adalah kakak sepupumu atau apa, tidak akan ada masalah." Jelas sekali bahwa pernyataan Hyuk Jae menambah beban dihatinya. Mulut Donghae terbuka karena dia tercengang, _kenapa wanita ini harus menjaga jarak darinya? _Dan tidak ada apapun yang dia sembunyikan dari wanita ini, semua yang dia katakan adalah keterbukaan yang juga dia berikan kepada semua orang, kalau Donghae bilang dia punya pacar, maka memang benar seperti itu, kalau tidak, berarti tidak.

Samar-samar Hyuk Jae menyadari kebingungan yang melanda mereka, setelah itu secara tiba-tiba dia menepuk kedua tangannya dan menempelkan punggungnya kebadan kursi, tertawa sekeras yang dia bisa. Dia mengulurkan tangannya kebahu pria itu, menyadari kebodohan yang telah dia perbuat. "Baiklah, aku mengerti. Jadi untuk siapa hadiah manis ini, aku atau Ibu tirimu?" Hyuk Jae melembutkan nada suaranya, berusaha keras menghentikan tawanya dengan memberikan Donghae tatapan lembut yang menghangatkan.

Donghae menarik dirinya dari rangkulan Hyuk Jae, menyisakan sedikit jarak diantara mereka. Hembusan nafasnya yang hangat pada saat ini adalah bentuk dari rasa malu yang menguasai hatinya, cerminan dari keluguannya sebagai seorang pria. Dan dia mendesah panjang, menarik jari-jari halusnya kemudian menggenggam tangan kurus Hyuk Jae yang kesepian tanpa separuh jiwanya. Dia ingin mengisi kekosongan itu, memenuhinya dengan segala kelembutan dan perhatian yang dapat dia persembahkan, membantu wanita ini dari tenggelamnya dia di lautan yang dingin dan dalam, dan hadiah ini bukan apa-apa, hanya permulaan. "Itu untukmu, Ibuku pernah bilang bahwa hadiah terbaik untuk seorang wanita adalah sesuatu yang bisa melekat sepanjang hari ditubuhnya. Cat kuku, kan?"

Hyuk Jae merasakan keterkejutan yang teramat kuat menguasai seluruh suaranya, dia nyaris memekik dan menangis haru. Dan rasa haru itu terus menekan dadanya sehingga dia merasa perlu untuk mengadahkan wajahnya, menghindari airmatanya jatuh ke tulang pipinya yang tegas. Hyuk Jae jadi teringat satu dari sekian alasan yang membuatnya kokoh menghadapi segala kesulitan yang sekarang dia rasakan.

Ya, benar. Donghae. Ditemukan olehnya ditengah hujan, dalam situasi menekan yang hampir mirip, anak itu benar-benar menarik simpatinya, seperti dia adalah laki-laki yang memiliki begitu banyak kelembutan yang Hyuk Jae butuhkan. Dan cat kuku ini tidak akan berarti apa-apa kalau misalkan bukan Donghae yang memberikan ini kepadanya. Dan apa-apaan itu tentang hadiah terbaik bagi seorang wanita adalah sesuatu yang melekat setiap hari ditubuh mereka? Ya, Tuhan! Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mengetahui semua kehebohan itu?

Karena Hyuk Jae sudah menikah, pengalaman diberikan berbagai macam hadiah adalah pembelajarannya sebagai seorang wanita. Sering kali, Young Woon melupakan hal-hal kecil dan menggantinya menjadi sesuatu yang kompleks dan berkebutuhan. Misalkan, Young Woon tidak akan pernah membelikannya _lingerie_ seksi, dia lebih memilih membawa setumpuk bra yang tidak sesuai dengan ukuran payudara Hyuk Jae. Dan Hyuk Jae akan berputar-putar dihadapan cermin kamarnya untuk melihat apakah bra yang dia kenakan membuat payudaranya kelihatan kendur atau yang terburuk malah terlalu kecil. Itu sangat berbeda dengan apa yang pemuda itu hadiahkan, hadiah yang cerdas untuk seseorang sepertinya. Tetapi sangat hati-hati agar tidak menyinggung Hyuk Jae.

Sementara Hyuk Jae berusaha untuk meluruhkan emosi sentimennya, Donghae telah membawa tangan Hyuk Jae kedadanya. Dadanya yang naik turun begitu jantan dan segar, mereka berdetak cepat, dan Hyuk Jae dapat merasakan seluruh darah Donghae berpacu kejantungnya dengan keras. Hyuk Jae mengerenyit dan seolah-olah batinnya sudah rusak selamanya karena keterkejutan yang Donghae berikan kepadanya sekarang begitu eksklusif. Itu berhasil membuatnya merasa berharga dan diinginkan.

"Ini tidak adil, aku benar-benar berterimakasih," sementara Donghae tidak pernah benar-benar berpikir bahwa hadiahnya akan membawa begitu banyak kepanikan, Hyuk Jae menundukkan wajahnya dan rasa terimakasih formal itu menunjukkan kebutuhan dan keinginannya yang besar terhadap hubungan mereka.

"Dan ini hebat, hari-hariku menjadi lebih menyenangkan ketika kau datang."

Hyuk Jae menarik tangannya lagi dan menghapus seluruh airmatanya dengan telapak tangannya yang basah, kemudian dia menarik benda itu secara menjengkelkan kepangkuannya dan merobek bungkusnya sekasar yang dia bisa. Ini pertama kalinya dia merasa begitu antusias saat seseorang memberikannya hadiah kecil semenjak natal terakhirnya bersama keluarganya 11 tahun lalu. Dan hadiah-hadiah yang mereka berikan tidak pernah terasa semenakjubkan apa yang Donghae persembahkan.  
Cat kuku itu berwarna cokelat lembut yang diisi butiran-butiran keperakan, warnanya sungguh cantik ketika mengenai cahaya matahari. Mereka tidak kelihatan norak dan berlebihan, karena sebagian gadis dikampungnya memberikan warna yang berani ke kuku mereka, cenderung sesuatu yang sangat terang. Seperti kombinasi hitam dan kuning atau hijau dengan biru. Itulah sebabnya kuku Hyuk Jae kelihatan murni dan tak tersentuh, dia tidak mau merusak kukunya yang sehat dengan warna-warna heboh yang menarik perhatian.

"Aku menyukainya. Aku mengambilnya, hebat sekali Donghae."

Donghae tersenyum, dan mata-matanya menyipit, mengamati dengan seksama kebahagiaan wanita itu lewat wajahnya. "Merawat tubuh tidak pernah membuatmu ketinggalan zaman. Selain cat kuku, berusahalah membeli _lotion_ dan _lipstick_. Itu akan membantumu menemukan pekerjaan."

Hyuk Jae sekilas mengangguk, tidak benar-benar memberikan perhatian kepada usulan itu. Jari-jarinya yang kurus berusaha memutar tutup botol cat kuku yang keras, dia memutarnya kekanan dan kekiri, sehingga label harga yang terklaim di badan botol kaca memudar sedikit. Usahanya yang serampangan membuat semuanya kelihatan natural, sampai pada putaran terakhir akhirnya tutup botol itu melesat secara kasar dan terjatuh ke lantai dekat kaki Donghae.

"Apakah ini akan kelihatan menarik kalau kupoles di kakiku juga?"

Donghae memungutnya, dan tulang belakang dipunggungnya menonjol ketika dia menunduk vertikal. Dia meletakkan tutup botol keatas meja, menggelengkan kepalanya, pernyataan itu jelas tidak realistis. "Aku akan memberikan warna lain yang lebih gelap, jangan lakukan itu."

Hyuk Jae menarik tutupnya, dan memutarnya sehingga cat kuku itu menempel dibadan kuas. Dia mempoles kukunya dengan hati-hati dan perlahan, berusaha untuk membuat warnanya menempel dengan rapih, sehingga itu tampak mengikuti ruang dikukunya yang panjang. Dan dia mengacaukannya dengan satu gerakan yang salah, dan garis catnya mengenai kulitnya. "Oh, tidak!" pekiknya seolah-seolah mereka menimbulkan rasa sakit dikulit Hyuk Jae.

Donghae secepat kilat meraih jarinya, membawanya keatas meja. Dia mendecih, keseluruhan wajanya kelihatan sinis. Bagaimana mungkin seorang wanita tidak bisa menggunakan cat kuku dengan baik, dan bagaimana cara wanita itu bertahan dengan segala kepolosan primitifnya? Kenaifan yang mengendalikan kehidupannya yang berantakan? Dia tidak dapat memercayainnya, dia tidak dapat memahaminya. Dia bahkan tidak pernah menyangka masih banyak jenis-jenis wanita yang memberikan seluruh hidup mereka kepada seorang pria. Hyuk Jae benar-benar sebuah kelangkaan dijutaan warga Seoul dengan pemikiran mereka yang komplusif.

Hyuk Jae tersenyum saat Dongahe mengambil alih cat kuku darinya, membantunya untuk melakukan seluruh pekerjaan yang seharusnya dia kuasai sebagai seorang wanita. Dia bukannya tidak bisa melakukannya; tetapi dia bisa saja mengacaukan segala sesuatunya. Yang berkaitan dengan kosmetik dan kuku. Tentu saja dia bukannya tidak memiliki keahlian apapun, dia sangat terbiasa dengan kerang dilumpur dan bau pantai yang menyengat, dia bisa membersihkan kandang sapi perah dalam hitungan jam menjadi lebih menusiawi, dan dia memiliki keahlian untuk membuat tatanan rambutnya bertahan sepanjang hari. Hyuk Jae hanya seorang wanita yang alergi dengan warna menyolok dikukunya. Dan rasanya sangat mengerikan kalau tahu kukumu yang bewarna menarik menyentuh lumpur untuk menemukan kerang dimulut pantai. Mengerikan sekali.

Oke, mungkin ini kedengaran lucu dan tidak masuk akal. Dia menghindari banyak hal juga didasari oleh ultimatum-ultimatum mertuanya yang bilang bahwa caranya berpakaian terlalu menarik perhatian, menggoda dan tidak tahu aturan. Tetapi dia tidak mungkin menggunakan seluruh kain untuk menutup tubuhnya, dia akan kelihatan seperti wanita Pakistan berdarah Cina, dan mana mungkin memakai parfum dirumah adalah motif dari percobaan perselingkuhan?! Itu lucu sekali!

Sehingga pada akhirnya dia memilih untuk tidak mempoles apapun diwajah, tubuh, dan kukunya. Menghindari hal-hal semacam kain berumbai yang menutupi seluruh tangan sampai tumit kakinya. Dan sementara dia tersiksa dengan semua itu, Young Woon malah memperindah dirinya dengan aksesoris-aksesoris mewah yang dia beli di kota. Menarik banyak perhatian wanita dengan ketangguhan yang dia banggakan. Dan berselingkuh.

"Kau membuatku penasaran, Donghae. Apakah membantuku adalah keajaiban untukmu?"

Donghae mengangkat kepalanya, dia memudarkan perhatiannya kepada kuku-kuku Hyuk Jae dan malah berpaling ke wajah wanita itu. "Itu contoh terbaik, aku seperti menemukan Ibuku lagi."

"Dan bagaimana jika aku tidak seperti Ibumu?"

Donghae mengulum senyum diwajahnya, membuat Hyuk Jae tanpa sadar merasa panik. "Semua wanita yang dicampakkan mirip dengannya."

Dulu Hyuk Jae pernah berpikir bahwa berharap tentang moralitas, kesetiaan, dan cinta adalah hal-hal yang tidak sehat untuk seorang wanita sepertinya. Tetapi, seluruh wanita didunia ini masih berhak untuk berharap. Yang untungnya, Donghae membawa harapan itu lagi kehidupnya. Harapan naïf yang sebaiknya kau buang saja karena tidak menunjukkan kenormalanmu. Tidak menunjukkan sifat manusia pada umumnya.

"Dan aku yakin Jong Woon pasti merindukanku, sebesar kau merindukan Ibumu."

"Ngomong-ngomong, tentang pekerjaan," Donghae meraih cat kuku itu lagi, melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda, "Kau sudah mendapatkannya? Setidaknya, kesempatan untuk mendapatkannya?"

Sunggingan dibibir Hyuk Jae menunjukkan rasa percaya diri yang teramat besar, keyakinan yang bersumber dari dalam hatinya. "Jangan khawatir, aku menemukan banyak pekerjaan yang cocok denganku. Dan mereka semua tampak meyakinkan. Aku merasa hidup lebih bebas, dan yah benar. Aku harus melakukan segalanya demi Jong Woon dan kebahagiaanku. Aku yakin, mereka cukup untuk membuatku merasa tetap hidup dan berguna."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka menghabiskan waktu makan malam mereka dengan bercanda, tiga puluh menit untuk merasakan hidangan lezat yang Hyuk Jae tawarkan—Hyuk Jae memutuskan untuk tidak menghabiskannya dan menyisakannya untuk besok. Dan sisanya bercerita lagi tentang masa lalu dan rahasia-rahasia kecil yang terpendam. Keintiman yang datang begitu tiba-tiba, Hyuk Jae sesekali meragukan kenyataan yang telah hinggap didalam hidupnya. Donghae dengan cepat bertransformasi menjadi sahabatnya, seseorang yang sangat dekat dan peduli kepadanya, kemudian seseorang yang dia bisa gunakan sebagai objek pelampiasan rindunya ketika Jong Woon tidak lagi berada disisinya. Donghae datang dengan anugerah yang luar biasa, yang tidak bisa digantikan oleh siapapun disaat-saat seperti ini. Dan Hyuk Jae berharap dia dapat menguasai kebahagiannya lagi seperti dulu, menemukan secercah harapan yang pernah hilang. Dia bergantung kepada Donghae, hubungan timbal balik yang tidak bisa dijelaskan secara ilmiah.

Dideret laci kamar mandi, Hyuk Jae menemukan benda-benda fantastis yang berbau maskulin, kecuali sikat gigi merah muda yang menyolok dan berdiri disamping milik Donghae. Kamar mandi Donghae berbau keras, tanpa aroma rokok, dikuasai oleh aroma mint dari obat kumur yang membuatnya mulai terbiasa. Tidak ada jejak pasta gigi di wastafel dan mereka semua kelihatan sangat bersih, tetapi rapi seperti kepribadian Donghae. Ada alat pencukur dan krim pencukur yang dia letakkan diatas lemari, sebuah peringatan agar Hyuk Jae tidak menyentuhnya. Dan barang-barang lainnya yang kelihatan normal untuk dikoleksi Donghae. Hyuk Jae berasumsi bahwa dia tidak menyukai boxer, lemarinya didominasi sesuatu yang berpotongan pendek, berbeda sekali dengan kebiasaan Young Woon. Dari gayanya berpakaian, Donghae seperti memisahkan dua sisi hidupnya. Jika dilihat dari luar, dia tampak tidak meyakinkan, kacau dan sedih. Dan sisi lainnya, dirinya banyak membicarakan tentang kelembutan yang menyenangkan sehingga sepertinya, hidupnya adalah dunia dongeng yang ada pada abad 21.  
Untungnya, Donghae adalah seseorang yang begitu bersemangat dan bergairah sehingga dia tidak bisa berpikir tentang orang lain selain dirinya sendiri. Dia proyek yang menjanjikan, susunan yang menyenangkan yang ingin kau lihat berkali-kali. Menyadari itu membuat Hyuk Jae melepas tawanya, selalu ada dorongan untuk menjaga Donghae.

Hyuk Jae melilitkan handuk ditubuhnya yang basah, dia melihat wajahnya dicermin dengan perasaan bangga yang khas. Ini benar-benar berbeda, dia kelihatan berbeda. Tidak ada lagi kerutan yang melingkar dikantung matanya, tidak ada lagi aroma pantai ditubuhnya, dan dia benar-benar bersyukur Donghae membawa begitu banyak keperluan wanita untuknya. Bahkan pemuda itu membelikannya dua bungkus pembalut berukuran besar yang menakjubkan. Kebutuhan premier wanita yang sering dilupakan keberadaannya.

Hyuk Jae kemudian meraih sikat gigi merah jambunnya dari mug bercorak kucing yang manis, menggerus sikatnya yang kasar setelah memilih pasta gigi yang tidak menimbulkan bau yang kuat. Dia berkumur dengan pelan, membersihkan mulutnya dari sisa pasta gigi dan bergerak keluar kamar mandi. Membuka pintu dengan perlahan, suatu usaha untuk membuat Donghae tidak terganggu dari proses belajarnya. Dia melewati meja belajar Donghae dengan tenang, pergi menuju lemari kayu yang terletak disamping meja belajarnya. Dan tidak ada rasa malu didirinya sekalipun dia tidak mengenakan apapun dibalik kain tebal itu. Hyuk Jae biasa melakukan hal ini dihadapan Jong Woon, mengganti bajunya dan membenarkan bra. Sifat-sifat dasar seorang Ibu yang ingin menciptakan keintaman diantara mereka. Dan Hyuk Jae tidak ragu untuk melakukannya dihadapan Donghae, atau sebenarnya menyenangkan untuk membiarkan Donghae melihat tubuhnya yang telanjang.

Getaran yang dibuat Hyuk Jae melalui aktivitasnya yang berisik ternyata memengaruhi Donghae, pemuda itu melepaskan _headphone _hijaunya dan mematikan lagu rock milik Rolling Stone dikomputernya; dia berpikir bahwa Hyuk Jae mungkin datang untuk merapikan sesuatu, atau mungkin melakukan banyak hal yang dapat dia perlihatkan kepada Donghae. Dan mendadak yang dia lihat malah sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak pernah dia lihat, kejanggalan yang seharusnya mereka hindari.  
Wanita itu mengganti pakaiannya dengan tenang dan santun, membiarkan Donghae melihat seluruh tubuh dan pinggangnya yang berukuran 24, seolah-olah Donghae bukan efek baginya untuk merasa malu dan tidak nyaman. Merasa panas dan malu menyebar keseluruh wajahnya, Donghae berusaha memalingkan wajahnya, bersikeras untuk tidak melihat apapun yang dapat menimbulkan kecanggungan. Dia meraih lagi _headphone_ hijaunya dan memasangnya ketelinganya yang memerah karena malu, atau setidaknya tidak tertangkap basah mengintip tubuh Hyuk Jae yang kokoh dan indah. _Ya, indah._

Donghae sebenarnya merasa lega dengan semua keintiman dan kebebasan wanita itu dalam menanggapi segala sesuatunya, termasuk bagaimana cara Hyuk Jae memperlakukannya. Tetapi anekdot-anekdot lucu mengenai silikon dan payudara wanita masih membuatnya canggung dan tidak aman, dan bersentuhan bahu dengan seorang wanita seperti Hyuk Jae membuatnya berasumsi bahwa dia tidak berbeda dengan sekumpulan pemuda mesum disekolahnya, dan sayangnya Donghae selalu berhasil menghindari kelompok-kelompok liar sejenis mereka. Donghae bertanya-tanya kepada dirinya sendiri apakah Hyuk Jae benar-benar mampu melenyapkan seluruh perasaan pribadi diantara mereka dengan menganggapnya seorang anak yang polos, karena, _well_, Donghae meragukan itu. Mereka normal. Mereka bisa melupakan batas-batas yang mereka buat, dan melanggarnya dengan senang hati.

Donghae memutuskan mengambil sikap yang sama sehingga dia tidak akan menimbulkan kecurigaan yang dapat memengaruhi hubungan mereka. Dia menutup matanya dan menyalakan volume lagunya makin kencang, dengan frekuensi yang sangat keras dan menyakitkan. Yang dapat membuat tubuh dan pikirannya rileks, tanpa sedikitpun keseriusan yang bisa saja membuat Hyuk Jae curiga. Atau membuatnya berpikir bahwa Donghae adalah pemuda brengsek yang menduga-duga tentang ukuran dadanya, dan bagaimana aroma vaginanya. Dia tidak mau membuat Hyuk Jae merasa murah dengan pemikiran-pemikiran konyol yang bisa membuatnya merasa dilecehkan.

Sampai dibeberapa kilasan, dia merasa telinganya benar-benar berdengung dengan semua musik rock yang dia putar selama beberapa menit dengan volume yang nyaris penuh. Mencari-cari kesempatan untuk membuka matanya dan menghentikan lagu dikomputernya. Donghae akhirnya membuka matanya saat tepukan seseorang menyadarkannya, tepukan dari Hyuk Jae begitu menyadarkannya sehingga wajahnya nyaris melengkung menyentuh layar monitor. Dengan sigap dia melepaskan semua siksaan fisik itu, melemparkan _headphone_nya keatas meja dan tersenyum kepada Hyuk Jae.  
Dan sekejap terpaan rasa bangga membuat senyumnya mengembang dengan manis; dengan sturuk wajah yang tenang dan dewasa, dan kesederhanaan yang timbul dimatanya, dia benar-benar yakin bahwa wanita ini begitu memesona. Memesona dengan kemiripannya dengan Ibu Donghae. Dia punya sorot mata paling baik diantara wanita 25 tahun keatas yang pernah Donghae temui, dan aroma ditubuhnya serupa dengan buah _peach_ yang segar. Meskipun Donghae tahu bahwa wanita itu bukanlah wanita tercantik yang pernah Donghae temui, tetapi membuatnya merasa cantik dan diinginkan adalah bagian yang membuat Hyuk Jae lebih menarik dan tidak biasa. Hyuk Jae adalah wanita yang tidak akan pernah mengenal apa itu operasi implantasi payudara dan segala jenis perawatan kecantikan yang mengerikan.

Itu dia, Hyuk Jae berdiri dibelakang tubuhnya dan menyentuh bahu Donghae yang kokoh dan jantan, membawa kedua tangannya pergi kebelakang tengkuk Donghae. Dia melakukan pijatan lembut disana, dengan gerakan memutar yang menenangkan sehingga dapat membuat Donghae merasa nyaman. Donghae bingung tetapi entah bagaimana dia benar-benar merasa rileks dan tenang. Pijatan Hyuk Jae terasa benar-benar profesional. Dari cara wanita itu menekan kulitnya, memutar saraf maskulinnya. Dia benar-benar menakjubkan dengan keahliannya yang kuno.  
Donghae tanpa sadar mencium aroma menyengat dari lempeng logam yang Hyuk Jae bawa dari kampung halamannya. Semacam ramuan tradisional yang membantunya lebih ahli dengan kemampuan memijatnya. Kemudian jari Hyuk Jae turun kelengannya yang kokoh, memberikan perhatiannya kepada otot-otot jantan Donghae.

"Ini sugesti atau kau memang benar-benar luar biasa?"

Hyuk Jae mengabaikannya dan malah menambah tekanan yang mengirimi Donghae pesan bahwa dia senang sekali dengan semua pujian itu, dengan perkiraan yang menyenangkan itu, Hyuk Jae perlahan merubah pikirannya, dari membuat Donghae nyaman menjadi membuat Donghae puas dengan usahanya. Dia tidak boleh terlihat terlalu bersemangat dengan pijatan-pijatan yang dia lakukan, tetapi keintiman yang terjadi diantara keduanya berubah menjadi benar-benar drastis. Dan hebatnya semua kejanggalan itu tidak dapat memengaruhi kepribadian yang bertolak belakang diantara mereka. Hyuk Jae memang pernah menikah, memiliki keluarga, Jong Woon, mantan suami yang bejat, dan surat cerai yang membuatnya terasing, dan hidupnya urakan tanpa harapan. Dia bukannya gagal karena dia tidak memiliki keinginan untuk berusaha, tetapi karena memang dia tidak memiliki kesempatan apapun lagi. Tidak ada yang bisa diperbaiki selain dirinya yang hancur berantakan. Dan sekalipun dia memiliki keyakinan penuh bahwa dia bisa berubah, Hyuk Jae tidak bisa menjamin 100% dengan keberhasilannya.

Donghae menghentikan .pijatan lembut itu karena dia merasa ada yang asing dengan wanita ini, dia menggenggam tangan Hyuk Jae dengan semua ketenangan yang dia miliki. Donghae pernah mengalami yang lebih buruk, tetapi bukan berarti dia pernah mengalami yang lebih baik. Secara teknis, mereka memang membutuhkan satu sama lainnya. Membutuhkan kehangatan dan rasa peduli.

Donghae merasa bersalah mengetahui kemungkinan besar Hyuk Jae sedang menekan rasa stresnya sekarang, tetapi dia juga bersyukur mengetahui bahwa wanita ini dapat mengatasi masalahya dengan mandiri.

Donghae beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, dia berdiri dan mendekati tubuh Hyuk Jae yang tiba-tiba berubah kaku. Dia mengambil kesimpulan bahwa apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang telah membawa efek besar kedalam hidupnya. Dan Donghae tidak masalah, dia sendiri masih merasa tidak yakin dengan banyaknya hal yang terjadi. Dan itulah yang membuatnya percaya diri, dan kebaikan seperti itu tampaknya bisa mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Satu-satunya tragedi yang wanita itu terima hanyalah tentang trauma pernikahan yang pernah menyerangnya, sementara Donghae telah mendapatkan yang lebih banyak dan mengerikan.

"Kakak ipar lelakiku meninggalkan saudara perempuanku ketika wanita itu hamil anak ketiganya, dan dia melakukan berbagai cara. Itu berhasil. Kupikir kalau aku melakukannya juga, aku dapat memperbaiki rumah tanggaku."

Itu ironi, tetapi keadaan orang lain yang sangat buruk tidak mengurangi sikap buruk Young Woon. Dan rasa sakit orang lain tidak mengurangi rasa sakit Hyuk Jae. Semua trauma dan himpitan, kehebohan dan dia merasa terasing. Dunia ini bukanlah miliknya.

Hyuk Jae tidak yakin bahwa dia akan menyukainya.

Hyuk Jae melepaskan airmatanya dan menyerang Donghae dengan pelukannya yang kuat dan bertenaga, dia menekan dada Donghae dan isakannya begitu keras dan menggema. Hidup yang ada disekelilingnya adalah hidup yang mengecewakan, yang sia-sia dan putus asa. Bagaimana mungkin dia dapat mengendalikan semua kesakitan ini seorang diri? Dengan luka yang menyakitkan dan _kehilangan?_ Bagaimana dia dapat merasakan kenormalan dihidupnya yang tidak normal lagi?

"Mengerikan sekali," desisan dari Donghae, yang kedengaran nyata.

Memang benar,

Miris sekali bukan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Telepon terputus, suara telepon terputus tidak pernah kedengaran baik ditelinganya. Hyuk Jae menggeram dan melepaskan tubuhnya diantara selimut kasur, ini kesekian kalinya dia menerima penolakan dari Young Woon. Dan kesekian kalinya merasa malu. Dia tidak lagi menaruh harapan untuk kembalinya pria itu. Tidak, dia, akan, menyerah. Dia hanya ingin mendengar suara Jong Woon, keceriaan Jong Woon, dan merasakan perasaan rindunya. Dia tidak lagi berpikir untuk menikahi Young Woon, tidak. Tetapi jauh dari darah dagingnya bukan sebuah pilihan yang mendesak. Kehidupannya berubah drastis. Benar-benar berubah.

Dia berubah menjadi sangat pemalas, dia tidak lagi bangun jam 5 pagi untuk menyiapkan air hangat untuk mertuanya, dia tidak lagi memiliki cacat di kedua kakinya. Dan tidak lagi merasa kepanasan. Dia hanya memberikan segelas susu kepada Donghae, cereal dan pekerjaannya selesai. Donghae tidak mengeluh dengan kebiasaannya yang jorok, tidak mengeluh tentang wangi buah dari sabun mandi yang Hyuk Jae gunakan. Dan tidak ada lagi Young Woon. Apakah ini merupakan kabar baik atau malah kenyataan buruk?

Hyuk Jae menyalakan televisi, tetapi Donghae tidak mudah ditaklukan. Donghae benar-benar jadi serius kalau menyangkut makalah-makalah yang dia buat. Dia benar-benar menikmati masalah-masalah sosial yang Hyuk Jae dengar kelihatan sederhana tetapi begitu rumit untuk dipecahkan. Dia mengira-ngira apakah pemuda seperti Donghae benar-benar nyata dan hidup ditengah-tengah kota Seoul. Hanya sedikit pria yang menganggap ilmu wanita (yang cenderung digolongkan sebagai ilmu seks) dan ilmu sosial menarik. Mereka kedengaran sama sekali tidak _gentle_, tidak jantan dan biasa. Tidak seksi?

Dan kalau mengganggunya dengan suara bising dari elektronik; dia ingin konpensansi. Tidak pernah terpikirkan bahwa hidup seperti ini akan cocok untuknya. Dan Hyuk Jae merasa baik-baik saja kalau dia bisa memastikan Donghae menggosok giginya dengan bersih setelah menghabiskan semangkuk _choco ball_.

Sehabis tangisan yang mengerikan, dia dapat menemukan cahaya terang lagi. Bayangkan saja, dia tidak perlu repot-repot mematahkan kukunya. Dia akan menjadi wanita kreatif, berhak tinggi dan memakai maskara yang tebal. Bagian mana dari itu semua yang kedengaran seperti tragedi?

Tidak ada, benarkan?

Lalu kenapa dia harus merasa sial dan malu dengan perceraian ini?  
Dia tidak perlu mencuri waktu untuk memperhatikan dirinya lagi, dia memiliki banyak waktu luang untuk bergerak maju, menjadi lebih modern dan keren. Atau kalau dia berpikir dengan matang dan terbuka, tato palsu dipergelangan kakinya tidak kedengaran terlalu buruk.

Dan satu-satunya masalah yang harus dipecahkan hanyalah kepercayaan diri. Kalau dia menemukan pekerjaan, maka dia akan melangkah dengan cepat. Menjadi seksi dan independen, dia harus menggunakan mereka untuk belajar dan bergerak cekatan.

Hyuk Jae melepaskan selimut tebal yang melilit tubuhnya, dia bergerak turun dan mendekati Donghae. Dia melewati konter-konter dengan sabar dan hati-hati, mengingat ukuran rumah Donghae, dia tidak perlu waktu terlalu lama untuk menemukan pemuda itu sibuk dengan kacamata dan laptop hitamnya. Dengan usil dia mengambil tempat disamping Donghae, melepaskan kacamata minus itu dari wajah Donghae. Usahanya berhasil untuk membuat Donghae menghentikan konsentrasinya.

"Bagaimana dengan cat kuku ber-_glitter_ dan tato palsu?"

Donghae berdehem dengan pertanyaan yang tidak biasa, dan kerongkongannya mendadak kering. Cat kuku ber_glitter_ bukan masalah, tato palsu juga kedengaran menarik. Tetapi perubahan tidak dimaksudkan untuk datang terlalu cepat bukan?

"Terdengar tidak natural?"

"Ya."

Hyuk Jae menghela napas, dan dia merasa kesal dengan ketidak tahuannya terhadap pengetahuannya tentang mode. "Aku tidak punya uang, pekerjaan. Itu kedengaran lebih menyedihkan lagi bukan?"

Donghae tampak berpikir sangat keras, berpikir jalan keluar yang dapat digunakan Hyuk Jae sebagai pertahanan diri. Kalau seorang wanita tidak bisa hidup tanpa pengetahuan tentang mode dan karir, tetapi ada kesempatan yang terbuka lebar jikalau dia bisa menggunakan kelemahannya dan belajar lebih banyak. Kepercayaan diri.

Benar sekali.

Tidak ada seorang pria yang lahir dengan kemampuan dan kejantanan, mereka memiliki depresi, mereka sama emosionalnya dengan wanita yang baru saja menyelesaikan persalinan mereka. Tetapi mereka percaya, percaya dan percaya diri. Mereka memiliki kesehatan mental yang baik dan jantan. Prospek yang bagus! Ya Tuhan, kenapa Donghae tidak memikirkan ini sebelumnya. Kalau sebenarnya yang hilang dari wanita ini bukan hanya kehidupan cintanya yang buruk, tetapi mental wanita ini juga rusak, pemikarannya ketinggalan zaman dan separuh dari kepercayaan dirinya lenyap seperti noda wine dikerah Young Woon sehabis dia mencucinya dengan penuh tenaga.

Tetapi setiap wanita berhak merasa baru, terlahir kembali dan tidak familiar. Kalau semua hal pada akhirnya berakhir dengan kesimpulan yang buruk, maka Hyuk Jae dapat menghindari masalah dengan menemukan ide-ide yang baru. Yang segar dan tidak monoton.

Dan dengan begitu, dia akan berusaha membantu Hyuk Jae. Ya, serius membantunya.

"Kalau bicara tentang pekerjaan, kau pintar memijat. Apakah itu suatu kabar baik?"

Hyuk Jae mengetukan pinggiran kukunya, seakan-akan dia benar-benar ragu dan tidak puas dengan saran yang diberikan Donghae. "Bukankah semua wanita yang bekerja dipanti pijat memiliki keahlian khusus dan bukan ototidak?" tanya Hyuk Jae.

Donghae mengiringi pernyataan itu dengan kedipan, benar sekali. Keahlian khusus wanita ini hanyalah mencari kerang di lumpur yang dalam. Memijat bisa dilakukan semua sesepuh didesanya tetapi keahlian akupuntur bukanlah ide yang baik. "Apakah kau pintar memasak? Atau Ragi mungkin bisa jadi keahlianmu, ngomong-ngomong tentang ragi, arak beras pasti kedengaran lezat."

Hyuk Jae menggelengkan kepalanya keras kepala, dia mungkin sempat beberapa kali membuat arak besar dengan aroma yang unik tetapi dia tidak benar-benar bisa menyelesaikan rutinitasnya dengan sempurna. "Aku terbiasa dengan aroma buah sabun, kadang-kadang aku melakukan banyak hal dan berhasil membuat sabun dengan aroma yang unik. Misalnya kelapa dan teh hijau, apakah itu dapat dikatakan sebagai keahlian khusus?"

Sebenarnya satu dari fantasi terbesar Hyuk Jae adalah memiliki brand kosmetik dan sabunnya sendiri. Menciptakan berbagai produk dengan wewangian yang khas buah dan aroma segar dari bunga tradisional. Tetapi semenjak Jong Woon memasuki taman kanak-kanak diusianya yang ke Sembilan tahun, Hyuk Jae disibukkan dengan beragam aktifitasnya menyiapkan bekal edukasi untuk si sulung. Dia menjadi lebih sibuk dirumah dan mengajari Jong Woon bahasa Inggris adalah yang tersulit. Anak itu baru mengetahui beberapa kosa kata yang sangat umum, tidak pernah dapat mengucapkan kalimat yang sangat sederhana. Dia bahkan belum hapal kelahiran nenek dan kakeknya sehingga Hyuk Jae harus bekerja ekstra keras. Membacakan cerita sebelum tidur, menyuapi susu dan bubur, dan mertuanya akan datang kekamarnya, membentak keras selama berjam-jam karena berisik. _Menyebalkan sekali._

Tetapi, dengan perceraian ini, dia bisa mengambil angan-angannya lagi. Dan dia berusaha untuk mengambil risiko.

Donghae menggigit pipi dalamnya, apakah membuat sabun adalah contoh terbaiknya?

"Aku juga ahli mempertahankan rambut dan menata rambutku, warna rambut yang baik dan poni yang khas gadis desa. Atau melakukan banyak gaya dengan rambut hitam yang tipis. Aku mampu melakukan banyak hal."

Donghae mendesah, usaha yang pintar untuk meyakinkannya.

"Aku menyukai mereka. Tunggu, kau bisa melamar pekerjaan di Salon kecantikan. Mereka tidak memerlukan ijazah dan legalitas atau cap jempolmu. Kesempatan seperti itu tidak bisa dilewatkan bukan?"

Hyuk Jae tersenyum dan senyuman lebar itu bermakna banyak hal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tuhan, darimana rasa tidak sabar ini datang? Antusiasnya yang besar dan detak jantungnya sangat cepat? Dia bahkan belum meminum kopi untuk meredam rasa panik dan keringatnya yang mengerikan.

Kemarin Donghae membelikannya sepasang sepatu yang serasi dengan baju terusannya yang kuno. Memijamkan wanita ini catok rambut dan menceritakannya cerita-cerita lucu dipagi hari, membantunya mengurangi ketegangan dan paronianya terhadap wawancara. Dia merasa berdebar-debar karena senang dan gelisah; dia memakai _heels _dan polesan yang sangat berani. Dan sekalipun dia merasa sangat tidak yakin dengan keberhasilannya, dia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia akan menemukan hadiah yang mengagumkan. Dengan Donghae dan cat kuku dikedua tangannya, apa yang dapat menakuti wanita ini secara signifikan.

Jelas dia harus melenyapkan kengerian itu.

Setelah brosur itu dibagikan dan Hyuk Jae mengisi data dirinya, Donghae cepat-cepat mendesak wanita itu untuk tanggap dan bersikap cepat. Kesempatan tidak datang untuk yang kedua kalinya, benar, tetapi bukan berarti dia harus mengeluh bukan?

Dia menggenggam tangan Donghae yang berkeringat dan itu membuatnya berkeringat juga. Setelah mendapatkan nomor antrian yang memuaskan, Donghae mengorbankan absensinya untuk menemaninya. Dan sebuah tanda centang nyaris membuat matanya buta. Apalagi teriakan-teriakan yang menggema memenughi dinding ruang wancara. Mengerikan dan mengenaskan. Duh,

"Apakah aku akan baik-baik saja?" Pertanyaan itu pertanda buruk. Hari ini adalah hari yang menyenangkan. Dia tidak ingin menghancurkannya dengan kegagalan.

"Kau harus percaya diri, mereka sangat normal. Tidak perlu takut."

Dia tidak boleh mengeluh karena itu bisa memengaruhi kepercayaan dirinya tetapi dia ingin sekali mengeluh.

Hyuk Jae mendengar namanya dipanggil dan Donghae melemparkan senyuman terakhirnya sebelum wanita itu lenyap ditelan pintu ruang wawancara. Wawancara membutuhkan waktu lebih lama dari yang ditakutkan, penyakit sarafnya seperti mendadak muncul. Selain membutuhkan keberanian, dia juga harus melenyapkan rasa sakit itu.

_Lenyapkan semuanya._

Dia melangkah maju dan maju terus, kakinya yang menghentak menimbulkan suara yang nyaring ditengah-tengah lantai. Semua mata terpusat kearahnya. Bagai kejutan. Hyuk Jae senang sekali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Authors note: **OMG R.I.P CHOCO DX Hyuk Jae yang kuat ya, tahu kok gimana rasanya ditinggalin hewan peliharaan D: criess /London bb/ Rencananya mau ngepost beberapa one shoot, tapi besok aja deh.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sekarang konsentrasi._

Dia mencoba menemukan sebuah kata baru untuk menenangkan pikirannya dan nadinya yang berdenyut-denyut seolah-olah mereka tidak nyaman dengan semua keramaian itu. Wawancara belum berlangsung sama sekali, tetapi dia merasa orang-orang dapat membaca pikirannya dan bagai tidak menyukai musik yang dia sukai. Hyuk Jae kecewa karena tidak ada satupun yang tampak memberikan suportifitasnya kepada karyawan yang ingin melamar kerja.

Dirinya seperti tidak diberikan kemudahan untuk merasa bahagia?

Tidak, Hyuk Jae tidak suka dengan arah pemikiran seperti itu. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak percaya pada dirinya sendiri? Bagaimana bisa dia tidak _dapat _percaya. Hyuk Jae sangat mencintai wawancara ini sehingga secara otomatis dia takut kehilangan kesempatan dan menghancurkan kesempatannya. Hyuk Jae benar-benar terobsesi untuk memenangi kota Seoul di hari yang sejuk. Dia antusias dengan segala promosi dan sistem bisnis yang dia tidak pernah tahu caranya. Dan kecepatan orang-orang menilai dirinya begitu berbahaya dan menghinanya, dia tidak merasa senang dengan semua tatapan mengerikan itu. Kalau saja Hyuk Jae bisa menggertakkan hati para pewawancara dengan bujukannya mengobrol di kafe trendi.

Hyuk Jae membiarkan dirinya merasa ditelanjangi dengan semua kertas-kertas putih yang seakan-akan bisa melenyapkan namanya dalam kedipan mata. Donghae lupa menambahkan bahwa wawancara memberikan berbagai pertanyaan menyudutkan yang bisa membuatnya pergi. Semacam bom bunuh diri yang rahasia. Dan Hyuk Jae lupa belajar untuk menanganinya, karena memang benar dia masih amatir.

Hyuk Jae menggaruk tengkuknya, dia melihat seorang wanita yang benar-benar cantik berada ditengah-tengah gerombolan. Bagai kilasan yang memberitahukan kepada Hyuk Jae bahwa wanita itu datang sebagai penentu dari keberhasilannya. Dan dia sama sekali tidak terhibur dengan sikap pasif Hyuk Jae yang norak. Untuk ukuran wanita bertubuh kecil, Hyuk Jae terlalu berani melakukan kontak langsung dengannya. Hyuk Jae belum mendapatkan pertanyaan, itu berarti dia memiliki banyak waktu untuk menyiapkan strateginya. Strategi yang ampuh dan dapat membuat orang-orang terpana, yang kalau saja dapat mereka pikirkan dengan matang.

Pagi ini Hyuk Jae belum mendapatkan jawaban dari panggilan teleponnya yang ditolak oleh Young Woon. Tetapi dia malah merasa hal itu adalah kunci dan jimat yang penuh dengan pesan semangat. Inikah kabar baik yang Donghae sering sebutkan? Bahwa dia bisa melewati jalan hidupnya dengan mandiri, yang akhirnya seperti kesempatan untuk melihat dirinya sendiri bahagia lagi.

Tetapi jelas tatapan wanita itu merupakan sebuah pengecualian, dia merasa panik termasuk lusuh. Mengejutkan juga betapa seringnya wanita itu berbisik kerekan kerjanya yang lain. Bagaikan pertanyaan yang mereka telah siapkan tidak cukup untuk membuat wanita ini merasa terintimidasi. Sayangnya itu hanya pemikiran subjektif Hyuk Jae saja, mereka kelihatan _fair _dan bertanggug jawab. Kenapa harus takut?

"Apa yang membuatmu tertarik untuk datang ketempat ini?" Wanita itu bicara dengan nada yang rendah yang suaranya kedengaran bergetar karena kopi yang baru saja dia sesap. Ini pertanyaan standar, hal semacam itu yang mampu Hyuk Jae prediksi. Kenapa dia ada disini? Dia tidak pintar membuat alasan, dan dia kurang pintar soal berbohong. Secara teknis dia ingin menjawabnya dengan jujur dan mengalami hal yang lebih buruk dari ditendang keluar dari tempat ini. Tetapi konsep modern yang menuntutnya untuk tetap jujur dan percaya diri membuatnya tidak bisa mundur. Sama seperti memalsukan orgasmemu. Keuntungannya tidak bertahan lama, waktu pertunjukan dan waktu sebenarnya, bisa dibedakan setelah kau melakukannya berulang kali. Dan kalau memikirkannya sekali lagi, itu seperti melecehkannya dan meremas dadanya sehabis dia melahirkan. Tidak adil. Jadi karena itu, Hyuk Jae mengeluarkan apapun yang ada dikepalanya.

Hyuk Jae melakukan manufer agar dia berada diposisi yang lebih baik. Dia punya firasat bahwa gaya duduknya dapat mempengaruhi keberhasilannya dan rasa optimisnya. Dia mengangkat bokongnya, melakukan gerakan sekecil mungkin kemudian menarik nafas dan menatap lurus kedepan dengan keyakinan.

"Sejujurnya, aku tidak akan bilang bahwa ini adalah tempat terbaik dan kalian pasti menjadi orang-orang paling beruntung dengan memilihku. Aku memiliki beberapa keahlian yang pas dengan tempat ini, yang pas dengan orang yang ingin merubah hidup sepertiku. Dan aku merasa cocok dengan semuanya."

Wanita itu merasa terkejut karena Hyuk Jae langsung menyatakan perasaan pribadinya dengan mantap dan bersyukur. Tetapi itu tidak menambahkan nilai plus, kejadian paling penting dihari ini adalah dia harus menemukan wanita yang dapat merubah topik pembicaraan dari profesionalisme dan harapan, dan dengan fakta jawabannya yang mendebarkan. Heechul—nama wanita ini, pernah mengelilingi Yorkshire dan London untuk menghindari prediksi kiamat tiga tahun lalu, dia menemui berbagai macam orang dengan aksen yang berbeda, dengan warna kulit yang berbeda dan itu begitu unik. Ada seorang tuna wisma berdarah Australia dengan aksen Irlandianya yang kental untuk menarik perhatian, mengatakan kepadanya bahwa dia harus membuka usaha dengan latar belakang yang bisa merubah wanita polos menjadi konsep wanita modern yang terbesit dibenaknya hanya salon atau mungkin pajangan-pajangan feminim yang dapat merubah tampilan wanita menjadi fantastis.

Dan kenapa bisa anggur putih ini ada didepannya? Wawancara ini kebohongan, kertas putih itu tidak ada. Pengalaman hidupnya tidak seberapa, tidak ada yang bisa dibanggakan karena wawancara ini berjalan dengan sistematis. Omong kosong dengan sesi tanya jawab, orang-orang itu hanya perlu melihat seberapa lama kau kuliah atau sampai mana ijazahmu tertera tinta illegal. Sama sekali tidak ilmiahkan?

Terutama dengan ungkapan kecil yang menunjukkan kalau dia amatiran. Orang-orang seperti Hyuk Jae hanya mata uang yang nyaris punah. Bakatnya tidak kompeten, ukuran sepatunya tidak pas dan tidak modis. Heechul berkata dia tidak ingin mempercayai sumber emosi yang pada akhirnya menggagalkan kualitas bisnisnya. Suasana dihatinya bisa saja berubah, dan patah hati membuatnya terlihat sangat kasihan. Semacam bola stres yang bersugesti dan saja dia bisa merubah hidup banyak orang, tetapi apakah wanita itu adalah bagian dari orang-orang yang perlu perubahan? Apakah dia bisa menahan tekanan batin? Pengaruh batin yang membawa tekanan besar ke hidupnya.

Jadi dia tidak buru-buru mengusir Hyuk Jae. Karakter acuh bukan caranya melatih yang pemula, dia tidak menduga bahwa wanita ini sangat sentimental. Karena semenjak tatapan matanya tadi, dia seperti mencoba untuk tidak menangis dan mempertahankan senyumnya yang sederhana.

"Apa yang bisa kau lakukan dengan cerita sedih itu? Tidak, maksudku, motivasi apa yang mendorongmu untuk datang kesini?" kata Heechul singkat. Pena yang wanita itu pegang memberikan nilai acak, lagipula tidak akan ada yang bisa mendapatkan nilai penuh. Semacam wawancara yang tidak eksklusif. Bukan masalah besar.

Hyuk Jae memutuskan untuk mememberikan peringatan kepada tubuhnya untuk berhenti bernapas, memasang sikap waspada melalui kegetaran dikedua jarinya. Pertanyaan semacam ini mendorong konsentrasinya pecah. Sistem wawancara terlalu monogamis, subjektif, membuatnya kesusahan bernapas. Dia mencatat dalam pikirannya kalau hatinya sekarang benar-benar gaduh. Kedua kakinya memiliki nyeri yang berdenyut, seakan-akan mereka berkonsentrasi memecahkan teka-teki yang akan membawa Hyuk Jae kepada kemenangannya.

Tangan Hyuk Jae turun keperutnya, kemudian beralih kepahanya. Bola matanya berputar dan dia sangat panik. Menalan ludahnya beribu kali bukan alasan untuknya merasa senang. Hyuk Jae kelihatan sekali kalau dia sengaja mengulur-ngulur waktu dan pewawancara itu mulai mendesaknya dengan bersungut.

"Tidak,"

"Tidak?" Heechul beranjak dan garis alisnya naik sedikit, dia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan kemejanya yang kebesaran jatuh menutupi rok marunnya yang pendek, bergerak menutupi bagian pahanya. Tidak bisa disebut sebagai jawaban, kenapa wanita ini tidak tahu malu?  
"Kupikir kau akan berkata dengan jujur, atau kau bisa berbohong. Kau tidak menganggap kalau aku pantas jadi atasanmu bukan? Tetapi kau sama sekali tidak ada persiapan." Heechul nyaris menjangkau tempat duduk Hyuk Jae dengan jalannya yang pelan dan hati-hati. Suara _heels_nya dikeheningan begitu kontras, seperti memecah keheningan yang memang sudah lama ada. Dan Hyuk Jae dapat merasakan panasnya udara dari napas yang Heechul keluarkan dari air mukanya yang mengeras.

Jarak beberapa meter membuatnya merasa begitu terancam, dia ingin melepaskan air matanya, memecahkan simpatinya. _Kalau saja dia bisa melakukannya._

Dengan begitu dia akan punya harapan, simpati akan datang kepadanya begitupula kesempatan itu. Tetapi dia tahu benar, rasa emosional yang kelewat besar dapat menjadi bumerang. Secara teknis tidak dapat membantunya. Rasa kasihan hanya bersifat sementara dan dia tidak bisa bangga dengan semua itu. Dan dia tidak akan bisa terus menangis untuk menghasilkan uang. Menangis tidak membangun percaya dirinya, mereka meruntuhkannya.

"Sebenarnya aku sangat malu untuk mengatakan ini, tapi aku adalah seorang wanita malang yang mencoba mendapatkan dirinya lagi, membangun dirinya lagi di Seoul. Aku hanya barang tidak berharga, yang bagaimanapun ijazah sekolah lebih berarti ketimbang airmataku. Aku pintar memijat, aku juga bisa membuat tatanan rambut yang cantik," Hyuk Jae mengambil nafas dan airmatanya meluncur jatuh kebawah. Dia sudah bilang kalau dia tidak akan menangis, kalau mengais simpati orang-orang dengan airmata tidak akan bertahan lama, tetapi ini terlalu _menyakitinya_. Semua itu menyakitkan, masa lalunya dan usahanya untuk kembali bangun. Perasaan ini menghancurkannya. "Aku tahu kalau hal-hal itu tidak cukup untuk membuatku hidup lagi, aku tahu kalau semua ini bukan sebuah usaha maksimal untuk kembali merengkuh Jong Woon kesisiku, tetapi aku Ibunya, bagaimanapun aku harus membawanya kembali kepadaku. Tidak peduli semewah apapun kehidupannya, sebahagia apapun keluarganya yang sekarang."

Dia menekan kelopak matanya dengan kedua tangannya, menekan rasa frustasi itu. Momen-momen itu menggangu kejiwaannya, tidak bisa membuatnya bertahan, dan itu berarti dia kalah karena dia telah menangis. Tangisan yang tidak dewasa yang tidak membangunmu. Dan apakah Heechul menemukan kekonyolan dalam dirinya? Bukan rasa kasihan, pengaruh besar yang menciptakan kegagalan.

Tetapi tidak, setiap wanita punya sugesti. Mereka terikat dan rasa alamiah pernah datang bukan hanya dari Donghae. Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya, dia tidak punya kata penenang tetapi dia memang merasa kasihan. Setengah wanita kehilangan hidupnya karena pria, seluruh wanita mencoba bangun dari kegagalan itu tetapi hanya seperempat dari mereka yang kembali pulih. Merasa dicintai seperti obat yang ampuh, membuat mereka sembuh dan menelan luka lama. Dan Heechul menghampirinya, menepuk pundaknya dengan kedua tangannya yang berisikan cat kuku yang indah. Mencoba mengalirkan pasan-pesan hangat yang menyulut hatinya. Meremas mereka, dan kehangatan ada disana.

"Aku tidak menuntutumu untuk mengungkapkan pengalaman pribadi yang melandamu, tetapi aku tersanjung kau berpikir bahwa ini dapat menggugah kami. Aku mencari wanita yang ingin merubah hidupnya, dan wanita yang punya motivasi untuk berjalan terus. Semangat hidup ada disana dan kau hanya tidak punya cara untuk mengendalikannya. Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau kau bisa melalui ini semua?"

Hyuk Jae tersentak, spontan meredam tangisannya. Pertanyaan yang menyayat hatinya, dan sebagai seorang Ibu dia punya jawaban esensial. Dan dia yakin seluruh wanita memiliki prediksi yang benar akan jawabannya.

"Aku mati dan pulih demi Jong Woon, anakku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semangat Hyuk Jae berapi-api melintasi trotoar, luapan emosinya datang kelubuk hatinya dan menggali tempat yang dalam. Dia ingin berteriak kegirangan dan menggenggam tangan Donghae lebih kuat lagi. Apa yang telah dia lalui sehingga ini menciptakan kebahagiaan. Wawancara itu tidak menunjukkan keberhasilan yang drastis, tidak juga membuatnya yakin bahwa dia dipertimbangkan menjadi kandidat terbaik. Dia hanya merasa senang dengan peristiwa yang menunjukkan bahwa masyarakat Seoul memiliki rasa kasihan. Seperti mendengarkan ceritanya dan tidak menghentikan tangisannya. Itu berarti banyak dihidupnya, memberikan senyuman yang lain dan bervariasi. Kalau dia bisa mengabadikan momen ini, dia ingin melakukannya ribuan kali dan berterimakasih.

Donghae mengulum senyum diwajahnya, membuat Hyuk Jae merasa tidak lagi dicampakkan. Mereka berjalan beriringan dan tidak ingin menaiki bus, merasakan sejuknya udara musim gugur yang dapat membangkitkan jiwa muda. Dimusim ini Seoul tampak klasik, dengan udara yang menusuk kulit tetapi membakar darahmu, pohon-pohon berjejeran menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menggugurkan daunnya dan mati sementara di musim dingin. Hidup lagi menjadi sosok yang baru di musim semi, seperti Hyuk Jae. Dia akan melewati fase-fase itu juga, itu tidak dapat dihindari.

Ketika Hyuk Jae menampakkan senyumnya yang lain, Donghae tahu bahwa keyakinan itu bersumber dari dalam hatinya. Ngomong-ngomong tentang kebahagian, kesempatan apa lagi yang Hyuk Jae harus dapatakan selain pekerjaan? Selain untuk hidup bebas dan merasa yakin. Donghae memikirkannya, esai yang belum dapat dia tulis dengan sempurna. Apakah cinta baru dapat meningkatkan kualitas hidup wanita ini?

"Ini hebat Hyuk Jae, aku tidak tahu apa yang orang-orang di Desa katakan jika mereka tahu semua ini. Kau seseorang yang luar biasa, dan jika ada kesempatan yang lebih luar bisa kau akan masuk ke tempat kerja yang bagus." Kata-kata Donghae menguasai hatinya dan dia menghentikan langkahya untuk memikirkan jawaban apa yang dapat menunjukkan rasa peduli terhadap keberhasilan ini, sebuah kata pelampiasan yang hebat, dan yang membawa harapan.

"Ini karena kau Donghae, aku tidak akan ada disini jika bukan atas bantuanmu, aku seseorang yang _rusak_yang kau perbaiki." Hyuk Jae melilitkan tangannya keleher pemuda itu, menarik pundaknya dan membuatnya mendekat. Dada mereka terkoneksi sehingga detakan jantung masing-masing bisa mereka dengar dengan jelas. Dia tidak bisa memikirkan yang lain selain Donghae. Donghae adalah proyek keberhasilan, bagaimana dia akan menyanjung pria ini kalau ini berjalan sempurna. Dia mencintai Donghae seperti dia mencintai Jong Woon.

Donghae dapat merasakan kehangatan itu, kehangatan tulus yang Hyuk Jae tewarkan. Aroma Hyuk Jae adalah aroma imitasi dari kelembutan Ibunya, yang tidak bisa dia dapatkan dari orang lain. Tetapi dia tahu ini zona yang tidak aman. Dimana dia merasakan perasaan bangga yang khas, merupakan cerminan dari intimasi. Dimana dia akan meletakkan semua ini? Meletakkan perasaan bersyukur itu dan menghindari semacam romantisme yang tidak terdeskripsikan. Donghae tidak pernah belajar untuk berusaha menghindari ini, dan suatu usaha seperti itu malah menyebabkan kegaduhan lain, dan dia malah mengeratkan pelukannya, menginginkan wanita ini untuk tenggalam didadanya.

Dibalik pelukannya yang kuat, Hyuk Jae menangkap beberapa orang melintasi matanya. Sebuah keluarga melewati keramaian itu, menuju taman kota. Mereka bergandengan dan merenggut nafasnya. Mengganti kebahagian menjadi ironi yang menyeramkan, menunjukkan sifat dasarnya sebagai seorang wanita. Sketsa kejadian yang akhirnya membuatnya menangis lagi.

Mereka berjalan dengan antusiasme yang menyenangkan, wanita itu menggenggam anaknya tanpa canggung dan Young Woon membawa barang belanjaan mereka. Contoh keluarga yang kelihatan begitu bahagia dan alami. Mimpinya. Kejanggalan yang seharusnya dia hindari, mendadak ingin berteriak karena melihat Jong Woon tersenyum dengan Ibunya yang lain.

Donghae merasakan kesakitan tiba-tiba yang terjadi diantara mereka sehingga menyebabkan dirinya sulit bernapas, secara tiba-tiba mengeratkan pelukannya semacam ingin memberikan peringatan kepada Donghae jika ada satu hal yang menggaggunya, yang berada dibelakang tubuhnya. Donghae bergeser dengan pelan, melepaskan pelukan mereka dengan hati-hati serta mencegah Hyuk Jae untuk berteriak. Donghae ingin mempertahankan Hyuk Jae lebih lama dipelukannya dan Donghae tahu benar bahwa wanita ini membutuhkannya. Tetapi Hyuk Jae terengah dan kuku jari Hyuk Jae mencakar lengan Donghae cukup lama seperti sedang menahan kesakitan, sehingga Donghae mengaduh.

Ini keputusan yang baik untuk bilang bahwa keluarga didepan sana adalah orang-orang yang berpengaruh besar dalam perubahan hidupnya, yang berarti Young Woon, yang berarti kesakitan wanita ini.

Laki-laki diujung sana menyadari ketegangan yang terjadi tidak jauh darinya, sekarang ini dia tidak dapat bereaksi. Tetapi bukan hanya itu, Young Woon telah menguak sedikit misteri mengenai kepergian wanita itu dan siapa yang membantunya. Jadi dia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari wanitanya. Kelihatannya Young Woon sulit bernapas, dia terpaksa membuka mulutnya dan menghirup napas sebanyak mungkin.

Young Woon berbisik kepada wanitanya, tampak seperti perintah untuk meninggalkan tempat ini dengan segera, demi menghindari Jong Woon yang akan mengenali Ibunya. Menyebabkan Hyuk Jae hampir pingsan ketika wanita menggendong anaknya dan segera berlari. Sampai Donghae harus menahan tubuhnya, menghindari kepanikan dan histeria.

Demi Tuhan dia bukan seorang polisi dan Jong Woon bukan buronannya, dia hanya seorang Ibu yang sudah dua bulan tidak mencium aroma anaknya. Dia sudah tidak bisa mengingat sebesar apa kerinduan yang melandanya, sebelum peristiwa emosional ini datang Jong Woon hidup dengannya, seseorang yang seutuhnya dia miliki. Dan wajahnya pucat, dia tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit itu. Kebahagiannya menghilang, seperti beban, resiko dan kesakitan yang memiliki jalan untuk menghantamnya.

Hebatnya, kekangan Donghae mencegahnya dari ledakan emosi. Membisikkannya kata-kata bijak kalau ini semua adalah sebuah proses, yang tidak didengar Young Woon, berarti rencananya belum dipecahkan Young Woon.

Young Woon berjalan mendekat menghampirinya, menengok kesana-kemari seperti menyimpan sebuah rahasia, serupa dengan caranya memastikan untuk menjaga jika kejadian ini tidak akan menjadi konsumsi publik. Menjadi sedikit lebih berhati-hati. Dia tidak memberikan sinyal apapun kepada Donghae, semacam ketidak peduliannya kepada hidup Hyuk Jae yang baru. Dia hanya mencuri pandang sebentar, seperti pesan singkat untuknya agar tidak ikut campur. Dia mengusap dagunya sebentar sebelum bicara, meredam ketegangannya.

"Aku telah memikirkan ini dan ini terjadi."

Donghae tidak berkata apapun dan sulit dipercaya, dia hanya diam tetapi tatapan matanya memberikan bantuan kepada Hyuk Jae terus bicara, memompa keberaniannya melawan hidupnya. Donghae tetap ada disini seperti seorang pelatih tetapi sebisa mungkin tidak mencampuri hak pribadinya, dan itu adalah sebuah kapsul penenang yang lebih ampuh dari placebo.

"Bahwa suatu hari nanti kau akan melihatku disini dan sesegara mungkin menyembunyikan anakku dariku?" Hyuk Jae menggeleng sambil berusaha menekan nada suaranya, dia tidak berteriak tetapi mengintimidasi.

"Dengar Hyuk Jae, orangtuamu menelponku berulang kali, memintaku untuk mencarimu dan membawamu pulang, hentikan omong kosong ini karena kau hanya akan membuang waktumu. Jong Woon bahagia bersamaku dan dia baik-baik saja, kau juga seharusnya begitu. Kita lupakan masa lalu dan hidup dengan tenang."

"Diam," Hyuk Jae mendesis, bibirnya bergerak begitu kuat dan bergetar, matanya tertutup berusaha menahan kesakitan yang meluap keluar. Menghindari tatapan Young Woon yang intens. "Dia tidak bahagia bersamamu, aku adalah kebahagiannya. Aku adalah Ibunya yang absolut, kau tidak bisa merubah fakta itu," lanjutnya.

"Tetapi apa yang kau tahu Hyuk Jae! Semua ini juga menghantuiku, kau bersikap seakan-akan yang melalui masa sulit hanya dirimu, kau berpikr kalau aku bersenang-senang dengan semua ini. Itu tidak rasional, kita bercerai dan itu bukan sebuah pesta. Aku menyesesalinya, benar, tetapi itu tidak menghentikanku untuk melakukannya." Young Woon berteriak kepadanya, dia tidak menahan suaranya berarti dia benar-benar marah. Dia mendekat kearah Hyuk Jae dan keadaan seperti itu spontan membuat Donghae menarik wanita itu kebelakang.

"Sialan, itu omong kosong!" Hyuk Jae menarik tangannya dengan kuat, pergelangan tangannya terlepas dari cengkraman Donghae, kuku Donghae menggores nadinya tetapi itu tidak berdampak besar kepadanya. Dia menuding Young Woon dengan matanya, gestur tubuhnya menuntut pembelaan. "Memang benar hanya aku yang mendapatkan tekanan, jangan katakan kalau kau menyesalinya jika kau satu-satunya orang yang menggugatku di Pengadilan, ini semua bukan pembelaan, kau tidak mengerti apapun! Semua hal yang akan kau ceritakan kepada Jong Woon tidak akan mengubah siapa aku dimatanya, aku adalah Ibunya dan itu yang harus kau pahami dengan jelas. Dan jangan campuri urusanku dengan keluargaku, bilang saja kau sudah puas tidur dengan istrimu yang baru jadi tidak ada waktu untuk mengurusiku. Bilang juga kalau aku akan pulang sampai aku bisa mendapatkan Jong Woon kembali! Aku akan datang sebagai Ibunya yang baru."

Teriakan Hyuk Jae membawa kegaduhan, menarik perhatian selama beberapa saat tetapi kemudian para pejalan kaki melanjutkan langkah mereka, mereka tidak punya inisiatif untuk berhenti karena Hyuk Jae bukan wanita satu-satunya yang berteriak ketika suami mereka berselingkuh. Ini klasik, mereka sudah punya semua informasinya.

"Kau benar-benar konyol..." Young Woon melangkah mundur, "Kau benar-benar konyol, hentikan, Jong Woon tidak bahagia bersamamu." Dan dengan semua kata-kata itu, dia menarik dirinya dari keramaian, pergi bersamaan dengan luka yang dia tinggalkan.

Jong Woon tidak bahagia bersamanya?

Kalau begitu siapa dari mereka yang membuat anak itu bahagia?

Donghae mengamati kesunyian yang perlahan-lahan menelan mereka, sejak tadi dia tidak mencoba untuk sedikitpun bicara, dan itu malah menenangkan Hyuk Jae. Dia tidak bertindak seperti jagoan, tetapi dia memberikannya privasi. Anak itu tahu benar bagaimana cara memperlakukan wanita, berbanding terbalik dengan Young Woon. Dia menglurkan tangannya, meraih Hyuk Jae kembali kepelukannya. Dia melepaskan kecupan lembut kekepala Hyuk Jae, mengusap surai rambutnya dan menggusarnya dengan lembut. Membiarkan wanita itu menangis sampai kepalanya pusing.

"Kita minum bagaimana?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seiring dengan kerja kerasnya untuk menahan tangisan, ia memikirkan setiap aspek yang membuat kehidupannya dan Jong Woon sebahagia mungkin. Kalimat itu berarti banyak baginya, dia merasa tercabik-cabik. Ketakutan dengan semua kemungkinan yang terjadi, Hyuk Jae membutuhkan banyak dorongan ego, dia membutuhkan hiburan semacam jamuan cantik dan teman kencan. Tetapi dia tahu dia tidak memiliki siapapun selain Donghae. Kalau benar Jong Woon tidak bahagia bersamanya itu berarti hidupnya telah berakhir. Demi Tuhan, semacam anekdot konyol yang datang dari Gereja. Lantas apakah Jong Woon bahagia hidup bersama ayahnya? Memiliki cita-cita baru dan visi yang baru, peran wanita yang baru, serta senyuman yang baru. Mungkinkah ini jadi semacam kiamat yang harus Hyuk Jae rasakan sendiri?

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, dia bisa mengambil jalan pintas. Dia bisa pulang kembali ke Desanya, hidup sebagai janda dan jadi bahan cemohan selama beberapa bulan, cukup waktu untuk membiarkan Ayahanya mencarikannya duda tua yang bersedia menikahinya. Kalau itu hidup tenang yang dimaksudkan Young Woon.

"Apakah aku seorang Ibu yang buruk?" Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya kekedua tangannya, dia mungkin bisa bahagia, tidak, dia bisa kalau dia memutar waktu. Sayangnya dia memilih cara tersulit untuk menjadi bahagia, dan dengan bantuan seprai yang mengikat aroma Donghae begitu kuat keterpurukan itu menjadi sangat kabur, menghadiahkan secercah kebahagian baru dibalik kesedihan ini. Dia tidak berencana untuk bersikap emosional, dia berjanji untuk tidak menangis. Tetapi wanita tidak bisa menahan kecanduannya terhadap sikap emosional itu sendiri. Yang berarti menangis adalah caranya untuk sembuhkan?

Donghae belum kembali, Hyuk Jae bilang dia butuh bir dan kondom. Yang langsung ditanggapi pria itu dengan cermat. Dongahe mengerti maksudnya, Donghae mengerti apa yang bisa mengisi kekosongan Hyuk Jae. Donghae mungkin benar, perasaan pribadi muncul ketika mereka tidak menginginkannya, bukan berarti ini dimaksudkan untuk merayu dan dia tidak pernah merencanakannya. Hyuk Jae datang kepadanya, dan ketika mereka selesai dengan percakapan konyol wanita itu bilang _Seks adalah bagian terakhir untuk menghilangkan stres. _

Jadi Donghae setuju.

Hyuk Jae mendengar derit pintu, dia turun kebawah kasur setelah itu duduk dilantai, keduanya terdiam sesaat ketika Donghae datang membawa tatapannya yang skeptikal. Mereka hanya bertatapan seolah-olah mata mereka yang berbicara, keintiman itu mulai terjadi tanpa sebuah sentuhan. Dan itu hebat.

Donghae meletakkan tas belanjaanya keatas meja, menyisakan kondom yang dia pegang erat di genggaman tangannya, kemudian dia bergerak mendekati kasur dan melewati Hyuk Jae yang duduk dibawahnya. Dia tidak memberikan pergerakan yang tiba-tiba, seakan-akan dia tidak merencanakan apapun dan memang benar seperti itu.

_Rasanya begitu melegakan?_

Berita baik lainnya adalah Hyuk Jae memang benar-benar matang akan keputusannya. Dia beranjak dari lantai dan menaiki kasur, pergerakan yang rasional dengan menaiki Donghae dan duduk dipangkuan pria itu.

Napas Donghae serasa terenggut dan ini menciptakan perasaan sesak yang menyenangkan. Hyuk Jae sadar bahwa Donghae merasa terkejut, malah itu membuatnya makin merasa antusias untuk menarik pria itu lebih dalam. Hyuk Jae menyentuhkan jarinya ke dagu dan pipi pria itu, mengusap dan menyisakan kehangatannya disana. Perasaan dingin yang tiba-tiba melanda Donghae sehingga dia menutup matanya. _Menutup matanya dan merasakan._

Hyuk Jae bukan jenis wanita yang suka membangkitkan hasrat seksual tetapi dia melakukannya dengan Donghae. Dia senang dengan itu. Jemarinya menginvasi leher Donghae yang kemudian turun kebawah dadanya, membentuk lingkaran dan menyesakkan. Hyuk Jae mengecup kening Donghae, tidak tergesa-gesa untuk meninggalkan bekasnya yang sensual. Dan tangan Hyuk Jae yang lain menuntun tangan Donghae mendekat kepadanya. Menyentuh dan merasakan kebutuhannya.

Donghae adalah pelajar yang baik, jemarinya menekan dan meremas payudara Hyuk Jae, membuat wanita ini melepaskan lenguhan intens didekat telinganya. Menekan dengan takaran yang kuat, membuat Hyuk Jae melupakan dahi Donghae. Pertimbangan yang matang yang kemudian disambut dengan ciuman dari Donghae yang menyambar bibirnya. Dimana dia merasakan kepalanya terdesak oleh tangan kiri Donghae yang menuntut lebih banyak ruang dimulutnya. Hyuk Jae melepaskan desahannya sekali lagi, membangkitkan Donghae untuk bergerak lebih dominan dan jantan. Wanita ini mengambil sedikit surai Donghae dan menjambaknya maju, secara otomatis menambah kesenangan itu.

Dia mengambil napas disedikit udara yang Donghae sisakan, aksi nakal yang berarti dia tidak ingin melepaskan ciumannya. Donghae menyelipkan lidahnya masuk kedalam, datang dan menyentuh kehangatannya. Lidah Donghae mendorong milik Hyuk Jae yang membuatnya nyaris tersedak. Pria ini handal mengikuti pertunjuknnya dan tampak seperti seorang siswa yang cepat belajar. Donghae adalah seorang pencium yang handal, dia tidak melupakan hak-hak Hyuk Jae sehingga Hyuk Jae merasa tetap dicintai. Seperti dicintai.  
Hyuk Jae menghentikan Donghae sebentar, wajah mereka memerah dan napas mereka terengah-engah. Dia meminta waktu untuk melepaskan pakaiannya dan menenangkan degup jantungnya. Rasanya persis seperti terlahir kembali.

Tidakkah itu aneh? Sentuhan Donghae membuatnya merasa terlahir kembali, membuatnya melupakan masalah-masalah yang riskan dihidupnya. Keberadaan Donghae bukan resiko, Donghae adalah rumahnya. Cahaya yang menuntunnya pulang kerumah. Aroma yang memberikan kebahagiaan dan perasaan tenang. Seperti candu yang adiktif.

Hyuk Jae melepaskan baju kaosnya dimana Donghae mengambil peran untuk diam saja dan pasif. Dia membantuk sedikit dengan menarik kerah wanita itu keatas, tidak bergerak banyak. Sikunya menumpu mereka berdua untuk tetap horizontal. Hyuk Jae melempar baju ke bawah lantai, menyisakan bra ungunya yang cantik. Dia mendorong bahu Donghae jatuh ke bawah kasur, mendaratkan kepala Donghae dengan hati-hati dipusaran ranjang. Serta jilatan-jilatan sensual yang dia berikan untuk Donghae di kedua pipi dan dagunya, dimana dia juga memberikan sedikit gigit-gigitan kecil.

Donghae menarik tubuhnya seakan-akan dia sangat alergi dengan pemanasan, Donghae tahu dia tidak bisa mundur. Donghae bergeser bundur dan mencari-cari keberadaan kepala ranjang yang kemudian menjadi tempatnya bersender. Dia duduk kembali dengan posisinya yang 90 derajat sempurna dan menarik Hyuk Jae untuk duduk kembali dipangkuannya. Tanggannya sigap menggapai pinggang Hyuk Jae, mempertahankan keseimbang Hyuk Jae dengan terlatih. Kepalanya kemudian tenggelam di dada Hyuk Jae, menghisap kuat dan memasukkan dua jarinya ke dalam bra Hyuk Jae. Hyuk Jae melenguh kecil, menaikkan kepalannya keatas seakan haus udara.

Dia menggapai kaos abu-abu Donghae, peringatan untuknya segera melepaskan pakaian. Diingat-ingat pria sangat suka melepaskan pakaian, mereka melakukannya dengan senang hati seperti hobi. Kebisaan khas yang dimiliki setiap pria adalah telanjang terlebih dulu, tetapi Donghae tampak tidak seperti itu. Pakaiannya utuh yang menandakan kalau dia segar dan baru, atau semacam ketakutan yang mereflesikan jiwa mudanya. Dengan begitu, Hyuk Jae butuh sedikit paksaan, dia menarik tubuhnya dari kesenangan. Firasat Hyuk Jae adalah Donghae tidak siap tetapi Hyuk Jae dapat merasakan keinginan pria itu. Jadi terus lakukan, toh mereka akan melupakannya besok. _Atau malah tidak._

Hyuk Jae menarik kaos Donghae dengan kasar, sehingga ketika kaos itu terlepas dari tubuh Donghae, menimbulkan rambut kecokelatan pria itu berantakan dan tak teratur.

Hebat sekali. Tubuh Donghae indah, mendekati wajahnya yang tampan. Perutnya kotak-kotak dan kecokelatan. Tampak seperti kalimat hangat yang menyerang dan emosional. Ini adalah kemajuan yang drastis, karena tidak bisa dipungkiri dia tertarik dengan Donghae, bukan dengan apa yang telah pria itu lakukan terhadapnya, tetapi kehangatan dan kebaikannya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa memiliki pria ini adalah kebahagian yang datang setelah mimpi buruk. Sudah waktunya untuk mencari hidupmu yang lain, karena hidupnya yang baru ada didepannya.

Donghae melepaskan senyumnya dan berbisik, sangat pelan, mencium dan menghisap daun telinga Hyuk Jae perlahan. Dia melepaskan afeksinya yang menyentuh dan membiarkan Hyuk Jae melanjutkan keinginannya. Bagaimanapun juga, tumbuh rasa antusias dan kekhawatiran. Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa mereka terikat secara batin. Dan perasaan itu membuat Donghae gila.

Hyuk Jae turun keperutnya, mengitari pusarnya dengan lidahnya, menghisap kulit dibawah pusarnya, meninggalkan kesan yang timbul didetik-detik setelahnya. Dia mendengar Donghae memanggil namanya dengan serak dan menuntut, _lanjutkan_, dia melakukannya dengan senang hati. Semula ini tampak seperti kebutuhan yang timbul akibat perasa sakit dan patah hati. Tetapi tampaknya patah hati tidak lagi Hyuk Jae ketahui artinya setelah Donghae meremas kembali kedua payudaranya dengan kasar, yang dilanjutkan dengan kedua jarinya yang memilin _nipple_nya lembut, membuatnya melupakan Young Woon, dunia baru, dan petaka di hidupnya.

_Sentuhan Donghae menimbulkan perasaan lega serupa dengan senyuman Jong Woon._

Hyuk Jae dengan hati-hati melepaskan kedua tangan Donghae dari payudaranya, kedua tangannya menggenggam tangan Donghae dan tatapan matanya menuntut kepercayaan.

Benar, dia tidak dapat melakukan ini. Maksudnya, dia tidak dapat melakukannya tanpa persetujuan legal dari Donghae.

"Aku mengerti," Donghae mengatakannya dan menarik napas, matanya memberikan sinyal yang kuat untuk menghentikan keraguan itu. "Aku tahu ini kedengaran gila tetapi aku merasa nyaman. Cepat atau lambat, ini akan terjadi. Mudah diprediksi."

Hyuk Jae tersenyum, senyuman yang kemudian dibalas dengan senyuman lainnya. "Aku tidak pernah mengakui bahwa hidupku akan berakhir."

"Aku tahu," tegas Donghae cepat.

"Kau tahu segalanya Donghae, aku senang mendengarnya. Kemungkinannya adalah aku yang mungkin akan terus mengikutimu dan bersyukur. Seperti kabar buruk bukan?"

Donghae menarik Hyuk Jae secara tiba-tiba, yang posisi awalnya semula menghadap Donghae kini membelakanginya. Pemuda ini mengecup punggung Hyuk Jae dengan pelan dan menarik tali branya dengan hati-hati.

"Aku memikirkannya. Dan bukan kabar buruk bagiku, kita saling membutuhkan. Kau dan aku membutuhkan satu sama lainnya."

Sudah waktunya untuk berhenti mengeluh, dan menyesal. Hyuk Jae berusaha untuk merelakannya. Kalau memang benar hari ini akan menjadi hari yang buruk, dia masih memiliki hari diminggu depan dan bulan depan. Masih memiliki sisa harapannya untuk merasa lega serta damai. Hyuk Jae cukup optimis untuk merasa dicintai dan mempercayai Donghae.

Dia optimis bahwa dia bisa melanjutkan hidupnya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

Donghae menambah intensitas ciumannya dan menyugar rambutnya, dia memberikan pijatan-pijatan yang begitu nyaman ke dadanya dan bibirnya turun ke dagu Hyuk Jae, menggigit ujungnya seiring dengan desahan Hyuk Jae yang datang ke telinganya, desahan itu selembut pagi hari dihari Minggu sehingga Donghae percaya bahwa dia bisa hidup hanya dengan mendengar mereka setiap harinya. Mereka datang ketahap selanjutnya, tahap yang membutuhkan keyakinan yang besar dan pengorbanan, mereka serasi dengan kepercayaan itu tetapi mereka selalu punya waktu kedua untuk memikirkannya secara matang. Kenyataan bahwa mereka mungkin saja tidak memiliki kesiapan dalam menghadapi kekecawaan dikemudian hari merupakan bagian terburuknya. Bagaimana ini akan menjadi baik-baik saja setelah mereka bangun, dengan badai yang datang setelah guncangan hebat yang dialami Hyuk Jae? Bagaimana mereka akan menghadapi kecanggungan yang dahsyat di pagi hari?

Hyuk Jae memejamkan matanya dan menghentikan suaranya, bibirnya mengatup dan Donghae menghentikan gerakannya. Seolah-olah dia telah membaca pikirannya. Dia senang sekali kalau ternyata Donghae tidak jijik terhadapanya dan malah mendukung keputusannya. Tetapi bagaimana perasaan pemuda ini sendiri? Bagaimana Hyuk Jae tidak bertindak adil dan melupakan hak pribadi Donghae? Oke, ini memang kesempatan yang baik. Mereka menjadi semakin dekat, intimasi itu luar biasa. Mereka bisa membicarakan tentang seks, sangat liar, menjadi teman bercinta yang hebat, memikirkan kesenangannya saja membuat Hyuk Jae gila, tetapi apakah Donghae dapat setuju dengan semua itu? Dengan ide-ide gilanya?

Dengan keyakinannya dia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Donghae dan berkata, "Apakah kau tidak keberatan? Maaf kalau aku membuatmu tidak nyaman. Aku tidak seharusnya melakukan ini." Donghae menyadari kecanggungan itu serta ketakutannya, jadi dia ikut mundur.

Mereka bisa jadi _partner_ yang hebat, tetapi waktu dibutuhkan, prosesnya pasti tidak perlu buru-buru. Donghae mengerti benar kalau mereka hanya berada dalam kondisi emosional yang tidak stabil yang akhirnya membawa petaka baru dihidup wanita ini, dan untungnya dia memiliki kesadaran yang hebat kalau dia membutuhkan Hyuk Jae juga, mereka membutuhkan satu sama lainnya.

Donghae tersenyum kepadanya, senyuman yang berarti banyak. "Aku merasa hebat, tetapi kupikir kita berdua tidak benar-benar berpikir realistis." Donghae tidak mau menghacurkan sejarah pengalaman cinta Hyuk Jae yang baru di Seoul, wanita ini pasti tidak memiliki maksud seperti menyukainya atau mencintainya. Tidak, Donghae tidak bilang bahwa dia mengharapkan cinta wanita ini, karena dia sendiri tidak benar-benar seratus persen yakin akan perasaannya. Simpati itu melewati Donghae dan mendorongnya untuk berharap berbagai macam intimasi, dan perasaan pamrih seperti ini akan mempengaruhi kehidupan pribadi mereka. Keyakinan seperti itu seharusnya tidak Donghae gunakan sebagai konsep berpikir sebelum dia mendapatkan jawaban yang benar akan situasi ini, dia memilih untuk menjeda dirinya dan tidak melakukan apapun. Mereka berdua sebaiknya melakukan itu. Dan perasaan menunggu dan menolak memiliki perbedaan yang besar, Donghae tidak perlu takut untuk mengutarakan perasaannya karena sebenarnya Hyuk Jae memikirkannya juga. Seharusnya mereka berpikir rasional, perasaan alamiah seperti ini memiliki resiko yang sangat besar dikemudian hari.

Hyuk Jae tersenyum kearah Donghae disaat pemuda itu menempelkan jemarinya di dahi Hyuk Jae, menyentuh kulitnya dengan lembut dan menghapus setitik keringat disana, sebelum menggusar rambutnya. "Kau wanita yang hebat, aku yakin bahwa Jong Woon akan kembali kepadamu. Kau memiliki kesempatan yang besar untuk mendapatkannya lagi."

Kalau Hyuk Jae boleh jujur, dia sangat menyukai pesan-pesan positif dan mendukung dari Donghae. Itu membuat Hyuk Jae seketika lupa dengan masalah-masalah dihidupnya, seketika membuatnya _melupakan. _Donghae memiliki mantra yang dapat membuat hidupnya terus maju, begitu progresif dan membangun. Dia bisa bilang kalau memiliki Donghae di dalam hidupnya adalah pengalaman terbaik yang pernah Hyuk Jae dapatkan. Suara pemuda ini dengan cepat membunuh perasaan khawatirnya, serupa dengan obat penawar yang ampuh.

Hyuk Jae meraih tangan Donghae yang menempel di dahinya, membawanya ke bibirnya dan mengecupnya sebentar. Telapak tangan Donghae sehangat telapak tangan Jong Woon, dia jauh merasa lebih nyaman ada disana ketimbang memiliki milik Young Woon bersamanya, dia akhirnya mengerti kalau Donghae berarti sangat banyak, seperti sebuah karunia.

"Kau adalah hadiah untukku Donghae, kau milikku." Donghae melihat wajah Hyuk Jae yang penuh dengan senyuman tulus dan bahagia sehingga dia tidak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk memeluknya di lengannya, dada bidang Donghae yang telanjang terkoneksi secara hati-hati, sekalipun wanita ini hanya mengenakan bra berenda ungu yang sisi-sisinya nyaris trasparan, dia tidak merasa malu. Malah dia ingin menjadi sangat terbuka. Maksudnya adalah dia ingin berhenti memikirkan tentang apa dan siapa mereka, dia hanya ingin melenyapkan batasan itu.

"Ibuku berhenti memaksa ayahku untuk kembali kepadanya setelah penolakan yang menyakitkan." Kepala Hyuk Jae menyandar di dada bidangnya, dan luapan emosi itu mudah ditebak. Hyuk Jae mendengar detakan-detakan jantung yang menyakitkan, serta menyobek hatinya. Donghae adalah anak yang baik, bagaimana wanita yang tidak disebutkan namanya itu menjadi sangat bangga. "Dia menjadi peminum berat, dia tidak memiliki akses apapun untuk menghubungiku." Helaan napas Donghae kedengaran sangat berat, seolah-olah dia menekan kesakitan yang membunuhnya. "Dia mendapatkan begitu banyak tekanan, dia memiliki kendala yang besar. Dia berhenti menghubungiku setahun setelahnya, disaat ayahku mengetahui rencananya berpura-pura menjadi guru pembimbingku di bimbel. Pada waktu itu aku berpikir dia akan menyerah dan meninggalkanku, ya benar dia meninggalkanku. Dia menyerah."

Sekarang saatnya untuk Hyuk Jae menghapus fenomena yang menekan Donghae, syok itu pasti menyisakan luka yang sangat besar dihidupnya. Melebihi apa yang telah dialami dan didapatkan dirinya sendiri. Karena rasa sepi yang merasukinya merupakan serangan yang mematikan. Hyuk Jae mendongakkan kepalanya dan menjilat leher Donghae, sebelum mencuri satu ciuman yang manis. "Kau pasti sangat tertekan."

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya, menjatuhkan wajahnya di puncak kepala Hyuk Jae. "Dia memiliki perasaan itu. Aku bukan apa-apa." Donghae mengecupnya singkat sebelum mengangkat dagu Hyuk Jae menggunakan kedua jarinya, melakukan kontak mata yang intensif. "Jadi tidak ada lagi _ayo kembali kepada suami bajingan itu_ dihidupmu, ini saatnya kau mencari kesempatan lainnya. Kita harus berusaha bersama."

Hyuk Jae tertawa dengan mulutnya yang tertutup, berusaha menghentikan kebahagiaan itu. "Kalau aku memiliki kesempatan, aku harus mempertermukan kalian berdua. Jong Woon pasti menyukaimu. Kau hebat."

"Ide bagus!" Donghae mundur ke belakang dan melepaskan Hyuk Jae dari pelukannya, kakinya turun ke kasur dan tubuhnya menunduk vertikal, meraih kaos wanita itu yang terlempar ke bawah meja nakas dengan keadaan yang berantakan. "Ngomong-ngomong tentang pakaian dalam, bramu menyedihkan Hyuk Jae."

Hyuk Jae tidak bisa lagi menahan tawanya jadi dia menekan mulutnya, dorongan untuk merasa bahagia dengan sindirin-sindiran Donghae membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Benar, bagaimana mungkin dia mengenakan bra yang tidak pas dengan ukuran payudaranya? Apalagi warna yang menyedihkan. Tidak, dia menyukai ungu. Tetapi dia harus berhenti mengenakannya. Dia harus merubah pakaiannya dari zaman dulu menjadi benar-benar modis. Dia harus berpikir trendi. Dia lupa kalau kebiasaan sekecil ini dapat mempengaruhi kepercayaan dirinya. Bisa juga mempengaruhi kinerjanya.

Hyuk Jae ikut berdiri dari tempatnya berbaring bersama Donghae dan meraih pakaiannya dengan cekatan dari tangan Donghae, seolah-olah Donghae membuatnya kesal dan Donghae tidak boleh menyentuhnya lagi. "Aku tidak punya pilihan, tetapi memang benar mereka mengerikan. Sesak sekali." Hyuk Jae berjalan melewati Donghae dengan hati-hati menuju cermin besar diantara lemari pakiaan dan rak sepatu. Dia berputar-putar disana, menarik tali branya main-main dan menekan kedua sponnya. Spon sempit ini menekan dadanya dengan sangat kencang sehingga mengurangi keindahannya.

Donghae bergerak mendekati Hyuk Jae, perutnya menyuntuh bokong Hyuk Jae dan dadanya menempel diantara tulang leher Hyuk Jae yang indah, matanya tajam menyorot dada wanita itu dan tatapan matanya nyalang. Dia tidak merasa brengsek karena telah meletakkan kedua lengannya diantara pinggul Hyuk Jae sementara pipinya mendesak tengkuk Hyuk Jae untuk saling bertabrakan. Aneh sekali, kenapa tiba-tiba Donghae tidak merasa lancang? Bagaimana akhirnya dia benar-benar menyadari kalau pinggang Hyuk Jae persis berukuran 24. Semua yang diketahui Donghae tentang Hyuk Jae meninggalkan begitu banyak kesan. Dia mungkin memiliki banyak daftar wanita yang pernah dia sukai tetapi Hyuk Jae adalah salah satu yang terbaik. Dia tidak bisa mengingat kapan persisnya Hyuk Jae menjadi sangat menawan di matanya, terlepas dari keadaan wanita itu yang menyedihkan.

Mereka bertatapan melalui cermin yang menghubungkan satu sama lainnya, mengirimkan sinyal-sinyal keistimewaan yang menggairahkan. Donghae tidak mau memulainya lagi jadi dia memundurkan tubuhnya, tidak sadar kalau ini ternyata sudah sangat malam. "Ya ampun!" pekiknya setelah melihat jam di dinding kamarnya. "Kita harus tidur."

Hyuk Jae mengenakan kembali pakaiannya secepat Donghae kembali ke tempat tidur, mereka sepatutnya pergi sarapan, mandi, jalan-jalan dan pergi tidur. Hyuk Jae tidak mau melewati kesempatan untuk sarapan dijam empat pagi karena itu benar-benar seksi. Secara teknis mereka sangat tidak biasa. Dan dia akan mengajukan rayuan mengenai mandi bersama kemudian dilanjutkan dengan berlari mengitari _central park_ sebelum tidur. Rencana itu kedengaran luar biasa sekalipun dia tidak yakin benar bahwa mereka akan kedengaran meyakinkan di telinga Donghae. Apalagi dengan _jogging_ di pagi hari, dia merasa seakan-akan Donghae akan langsung menolaknya.

"Kalau mandi dulu bagaimana? Atau sarapan pagi?"

Donghae menyembulkan kepalanya dari selimut untuk menahan senyuman yang lebar, dia berusaha untuk tidak kelihatan antusias dan melempar selimut ke bawah ranjang. Jadi dia mengepalkan tangannya dengan sangat kuat dan meminimumkan suara tinggi yang menunjukkan kalau dia sangat menyukai ide Hyuk Jae. "Maksudmu mandi dijam empat pagi?" katanya, seperti meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Hyuk Jae menganggukkan kepalanya dan berjalan meraih handuknya dikepala kursi, mendekati pintu kamar mandi. "Aku akan menggosok punggungmu, air panas juga! Bagaimana?"

"Diterima!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Donghae tidak mampu mengatasi kecanggungan ketika dia bangun di pagi hari dan tidak menemukan Hyuk Jae disampingnya, terlebih wanita itu malah mengenggam ponselnya dengan gemataran dan berteriak, membalas kejahatan-kejahatan yang dia terima melalui panggilan telepon. Suara Hyuk Jae penuh dengan keraguan dan sesak di dadanya kelihatan sangat menyiksanya. Hyuk Jae seperti berinteraksi dengan seseorang yang sangat dia cintai dan sekaligus dia takuti, wanita itu bergetar disuaranya yang penuh intimadasi. Menahan tangisan. Gejolak seperti itu.

Tatapan Donghae tertuju kepada airmata wanita itu yang akhirnya melesat jatuh melewati dagunya, kemudian tangannya secara spontan menghapus mereka dikedua pipinya. Dia melihat Donghae yang telah terbangun tetapi tidak mengatakan apapun. Tekanan yang besar membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak. Dia harus berhasil memenangkan semua rasa pahit, sekaligus melawan orang-orang terdekat yang tidak mendungkungnya. Dia harus berhasil.

Hyuk Jae memejamkan matanya sebentar dan menggelengkan kepalanya, serapat mungkin menutup mulut supaya suara isakannya tidak terdengar oleh siapapun, khususnya _mereka._ Hyuk Jae pada akhirnya menekan tombol _speaker _yang otomatis memecahkan teka-teki ini. Setelah teriakan yang keras, Donghae mendengar seorang wanita berbicara disebrang sana dengan rasa percaya diri yang besar dan tidak mendukung.

"_Hyuk Jae, hentikan itu. Young Woon datang kemari, kemarin. Bersama Istrinya dan Jong Woon," _wanita yang diidentifikasikan sebagai Ibu Hyuk Jae mendesis, desisan yang sangat rendah membuat Donghae nyaris tidak mendengarnya.

"Hentikan Ibu, tidak. Kau seharusnya menahan Jong Woon." Hyuk Jae berusaha untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang rasional sebelum semua desakan itu meruntuhkan kepercayaannya. Dan dia mengepalkan tangannya dimana rasa marahnya berkumpul disana. "Kalian seharusnya menahannya! Membantuku!" Donghae muncul disebelahnya dan menyelinap diantara lengan Hyuk Jae, merangkul pundak wanita itu, memberikannya dukungan untuk menang.

"_Kami melakukannya! Kau bodoh!"_

Dan setelah teriakan yang keras, Hyuk Jae menghentikan napasnya. Dia kehilangan argumen yang bisa membuatnya optimis kalau dia akan memenangkan pertengkaran ini. _"Dia datang, pada awalnya kami menolak kedatangannya tetapi Young Woon bersikeras."_

"Ya, dia bersikeras." Hyuk Jae memotongnya dan ditanggapi ciuman singkat di kening oleh Donghae, Hyuk Jae harus mendengarkan seluruh motif pria itu sebelum memutuskan pilihannya. Mungkin mereka kabar baik yang dapat mengembalikan Jong Woon kepadanya, atau malah sebaliknya.

"_Dengarkan aku. Dia membawa Jong Woon dan anak itu tampak sehat, aku mengambil fotonya. Sora mengirimkan fotonya ke e-mailmu pagi tadi. Young Woon membawa pilihan yang adil."_

"Aku tidak perduli."

"_Ya, kau harus Hyuk Jae. Kau harus mendengarkannya. Dia berjanji untuk mencarikanmu pekerjaan, dan suami yang baru, dia memiliki banyak kenalan yang menjanjikan. Begitupula tunjangan operasional setiap bulannya. Syaratnya kau tidak boleh mengunjungi Jong Woon selama beberapa saat, itu hanya untuk memulihkan syok anak itu. Tidak begitu berat. Dan kedengaran baik-baik saja bukan?"_

Ya ampun, perjanjian macam apa itu? Dimana sisi baiknya? Dimana Hyuk Jae dapat memperoleh keuntungan? Apakah mendapatkan semacam konpensasi jangka pendek dapat merubah hidupnya? Dan dengan suami baru yang sangat konyol? Sehingga dia akan mengorbakan putra sulung yang dia amat kagumi sepanjang hidupnya.

"Persetan!"

"_Jangan mengumpat kepadaku Hyuk Jae! Mereka mulai bergosip! Mereka mengira bahwa kau datang ke Seoul untuk mendapatkan semacam uang dan kau tidak dengar bagian terburuknya! Prostitusi! Seperti itu!"_

Dengan bunyi klik yang keras, sambungan ponsel terputus. Hyuk Jae menghapus airmatanya secepat kilat nyaris melemparkan ponselnya ke ujung ruangan, dia hampir melakukannya sebelum Donghae memeluk punggungnya dengan lengan kokohnya, membuatnya tersenyum. _Dia tidak menangis. _Tuhan! Itu suatu _record_ menurutnya! Menguntungkannya! Dia merasa lega dan bebas, dia memenangkan pertengkaran dengan skor telak yang menakjubkan. _Itu pasti karena ada Donghae disisinya._

Donghae membawa senyuman tulus lainnya yang sangat indah, seolah-olah senyuman itu berebut memberikan dukungan-dukungan yang membangun. "Kalau merayakannya dengan minum kopi bagaiamana?

.

.

.

Hyuk Jae memperbaiki kemejanya dengan sembarang, dia duduk dengan tidak nyaman di taksi serta _high heels_ yang melingkar di kakinya meninggalkan reaksi panas yang menyebalkan, hak di tumitnya menambah kedutan yang dahsyat di kakinya—salah seorang pegawai salon mengabarinya melalui email, memberikan waktu 30 menit yang sangat singkat. Dia diterima setelah wawancara mengerikan itu, sayangnya dia menerima yang lebih mengerikan lagi. Kabar baik itu terlalu tiba-tiba, meninggalkan ketidak siapan dan ketidak mampuannya mengejar waktu. Dan begitulah ceritanya sehingga dia berakhir disini, dengan Donghae yang menawarinya tumpangan taksi serta biaya transportasi, bahkan jam kuliahnya yang akhir-akhir ini sering bolong.

Sopir taksi mengamati mereka dengan matanya yang penuh penghakiman, Donghae tampak sangat muda dan Hyuk Jae malah sebaliknya, penilaian yang akhir-akhir ini sangat mengganggu mereka. Tatapan orang-orang sekitar memberikan kesan yang agak buruk dan kacau, sangat tidak menghargainya. Hyuk Jae tidak sedang memenangkan lotre. Dia tidak mengencani Donghae, mungkin memang benar. Orang-orang datang dengan persepsi yang dangkal dan cepat, dan gosip-gosip mudah menyebar. Mereka tidak memiliki banyak perbedaan dengan kampung halamannya. Cara berpikir yang kuno itu didominasi oleh-oleh kaum-kaum tua seperti paman tua ini.

Hyuk Jae mendesahkan napasnya dan melotot, memberikan peringatan kepada paman tua itu untuk tidak berkomentar. Rasa lega muncul dengan cepat setelah palang salon tampak semakin dekat, dan dia hanya melewatkan lima menit yang mengerikan. Sebelum turun dari taksinya, dia memberikan ciuman singkat di pipi Donghae. Berlari dan melambaikan tangannya dan berjanji kalau dia akan mengirimkan pesan, kabar baik maupun kabar buruk.

Pintu salon yang terbuka seolah-olah menyorot kedatangannya, membuat udara lembut yang dingin melewati tubuh Hyuk Jae. Hyuk Jae melewati konter dan mendaftarkan namanya, melintasi dinding-dinding kaca yang tebal dan dengan Heechul yang mempesona menggenggam pena dijarinya. Wanita itu datang dengan kemandirian, dan kepercayaan diri. Semacam _role model_ yang independen. Mata wanita itu tersenyum kepadanya, matanya kelihatan sangat ramah. Heechul mendekatinya yang berdiri mematung di tengah jalan, sekejap kehilangan jati dirinya karena terpesona. Bagaimana Heechul bisa tampak begitu sempurna dengan warna mencolok emas di kesepuluh jarinya dan sepatu tumitnya yang amat tinggi? Belum lagi rambutnya yang pendek yang mengesankan. Kalau saja Hyuk Jae memiliki kesempatan untuk hidup kembali, dia ingin terlahir menjadi wanita ini yang penuh dengan kematangan dan rasa bangga. Wanita seperti ini adalah impiannya.

Heechul memeluk tubuhnya seperti salam ala Barat, dia menggosokkan kedua tangannya di punggung Hyuk Jae sebelum melepaskan pelukannya. "Tampak hebat. Kau harus berhenti mengagumiku."

Hyuk Jae mengulum senyumannya, menundukkan kepalanya karena tersipu. "Kau sangat cantik."

"Terimakasih, kaupun begitu." Heechul menggenggam satu tangannya, kelihatan risih dengan poni Hyuk Jae yang menutupi matanya. "Aku terkejut kau mengirimiku banyak pesan. Kau pasti sangat ingin memulai pekerjaan ini. Aku sangat menghargai semangat baru yang kekal."

Mereka mulai berjalan melewati lorong sempit sambil tertawa, setelah bangun tadi pagi dan mendapatkan panggilan menyebalkan dari Ibunya, Hyuk Jae dengan segera mengirimkan kabar dan permintaan akan saran-saran yang variatif. Hyuk Jae tidak menyadari bahwa apa yang dia lakukan benar-benar tidak profesional. Tetapi sejujurnya, Heechul tidak benar-benar kaku. Dia menikmati itu. Dia menyukai cara Hyuk Jae menghapus pengalaman patah hati dihidupnya dengan bangkit kembali. Itu berarti dia mempercayai kolega bisnisnya dan kompeten terhadap pekerjaannya. Berarti wanita ini tidak takut terhadap kegagalan, dia optimis untuk bangun kembali. Permulaan yang sangat baik untuk memulai karir.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan mantan suamimu?" Heechul membuka ruangannya, dimana orang-orang yang melewati mereka menunduk dengan rasa hormat. Melihat ini Hyuk Jae jadi mempercayai mengenai pepatah yang bilang kalau dunia juga bisa dikontrol oleh satu wanita walau mereka memiliki 1000 pria yang buta huruf?

Hyuk Jae meletakkan tas selempangnya di meja dan duduk di sofa sementara Heechul menutup pintu, Hyuk Jae tidak punya masalah mengenai masalah pribadinya. Dia memang tidak seharusnya malu dengan perceraian ini, dia seharusnya bangga. Kalau pada akhirnya dia tidak berakhir tidak berguna, mencintai pria yang tidak mencintainya kembali. Dan dia dapat lagi menambah daftar-daftar impiannya mengenai luar negeri serta _heels polkadot. Memikirkannya membuatku merasa gila, _pikirnya bersungguh-sungguh.

Hyuk Jae menghela napasnya dan tersenyum. "Dia brengsek."

"Aku mendengarnya," Heechul berkata, wajahnya berubah simpatik sesaat dia mengingat kembali pesan elektronik Hyuk Jae yang bilang kalau Ibunya menyuruhnya untuk kembali pulang. "Mereka seharusnya tahu kalau kau bisa melakukan yang terbaik."

"Mereka tidak memiliki konsep berpikir seperti itu."

Heechul mengulum senyumnya, berpikir sebentar. Dia mengamati Hyuk Jae lebih cermat sebelum mengutarakan pendapatnya, dia tidak tahu apakah dia dapat mengatakan ini atau tidak tetapi ini sedikit mengganggunya. Dia melihat seorang pemuda tampan datang bersama Hyuk Jae dan ini menambah sedikit keraguan dilubuk hatinya. Bagaimana kalau sebenarnya Hyuk Jae tidak pernah mengalami semua itu didalam hidupnya, tetapi itu malah caranya menarik simpati? Dia zaman _millennium_ seperti sekarang, orang-orang punya cara yang kreatif untuk menghasilkan uang. Tetapi dia jelas tidak memiliki hak untuk mengatakannya, kalau saja ini tidak mengganggunya.

"Aku melihatmu berciuman. Aku tidak bermaksud memata-matai tetapi kau datang dengan mencolok dan luar biasa dan aku tidak dapat menghindarinya."

Hyuk Jae seketika menghentikan senyumannya dan keceriaan itu lenyap dari wajahnya. Benar. Bagaimana orang-orang ditempat kerjanya akan berpikir tentang hubungannya dengan Donghae? Dia tidak bisa merusak reputasinya yang sudah baik. Bagaimana kalau mereka memiliki asumsi yang negatif? Serupa dengan orang-orang di desanya? Mengerikan.

Tetapi dia tidak bisa berbohong, berbohong akan memperburuk keadaan. Berbohong adalah jalan keluar jangka pendek yang membawa petaka besar. Berbohong mengakibatkan kegilaan, sama seperti apa yang pernah Young Woon lakukan terhadapnya.

"Dia adalah pemuda yang membantuku. Dia sangat baik, bijaksana. Kalau aku dapat menyamakannya dengan Jong Woon, dia adalah hadiah yang hebat," Meski Hyuk Jae benar-benar merasa putus asa dengan kecanggungan ini, dia terus melanjutkan. "Dia menemukanku. Dia berjasa besar. Kau tidak akan pernah menemukan yang kedua, namanya Donghae."

Kejujuran Hyuk Jae membuat Heechul terkejut. "Dia membantumu tanpa timbal balik? Kau tidak khawatir dengan kasus kriminal? Maksudku, kau bisa saja berada dalam cerita yang berbeda, dia seorang yang jahat dan pemerkosa mungkin? Hyuk Jae, kau tidak pernah bisa memprediksi kengerian. Dan kenakalan remaja. Itu mengerikan sekali."

Hyuk Jae tersenyum. "Dia tidak memiliki apapun untuk kutakuti. Anak itu sangat menawan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Donghae memutuskan untuk datang ke kampusnya, melewatkan jam pertama mengenai kelompok sosial dan hukum sosiologi. Kalau dia boleh berkata jujur, mereka adalah subjek yang Donghae hindari jadi Donghae merasa agak lega. Dia masuk ke kelasnya dengan perasaan lega yang khas, melewati kerumunan pemuda yang menyapanya dan mendorong tubuhnya karena rasa gemas. Salah seorang temannya menyikut perutnya karena dia tidak membalas pesan apapun dari mereka, pura-pura sebal yang paling tinggi mengikuti Donghae dari belakang dan menyandung kakinya. Sebelum tertawa karena Donghae melenguh akibat rasa sakitnya. Changmin ternyata benar, Kyuhyun tidak dapat mempercayainya. Kalau ternyata Donghae memiliki seorang gadis untuk dihamili, _well _Donghae memang harus cepat-cepat melakukannya. Dia agak ketinggalan zaman kalau dibandingkan dengan teman-temannya.

Tatapan mereka penuh humor sehingga Donghae tidak dapat menghindari tertawaan geli yang tertimbun di perutnya. "Ada apa dengan kalian semua?!"

"Siapa wanita itu? Maksudku gadis yang kau kencani? Apa dia sangat cantik?"

Donghae mengerenyitkan keningnya seolah-olah dia tidak memiliki klu apapun. Siapa wanita cantik yang mereka maksudkan? Sebelum Donghae dapat menghindari pertanyaan pribadi lainnya, ketiga pemuda itu mengerubunginya, mendesaknya ke ujung dinding, membuatnya terperangkap karena tubuhnya yang paling kecil. "Aku tidak mengerti, hei!" Donghae memekik karena Shindong, yang tubuhnya tambun, menggerayangi kantongnya, tujuannya jelas untuk menggapai ponselnya dan membuka rahasia lainnya.

"Jangan buka apapun!"

Shindong tidak bisa menahan tawa karena wajah memerah Donghae, dia benar-benar tidak memprediksi kalau teman-temannya akan bertindak agak keterlaluan untuk mendapatkan informasi mengenai kehidupan pribadinya. Sebenarnya dia tidak marah, dia hanya sebal. Mereka tidak perlu memiliki akses yang bebas ke ponselnya, itu jelas tidak manusiawi. Wajahnya terasa kebas saat Kyuhyun—yang katanya paling usil—menggapai ponsel dan membuka kunci layar. Donghae ingin sekali meninju dinding karena serangan-serangan seperti ini sudah sangat melanggar privasinya, tetapi dia juga tidak bisa marah. Jelas berhadapan dengan teman-temannya yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi sangat penasaran bukan sesuatu yang dia dapat hadapi dengan lancar. Apalagi kalau itu menyangkut Kyuhyun, pemuda ini yang paling tidak jinak.

"Tidak, Kyuhyun! Jangan buka apapun!"

Mereka bertiga berusaha menahan tawa dan memasang wajah tidak tega, mengembalikan ponsel Donghae kembali dan menyerang perutnya mengenakan kepalan tangan. Mereka bertiga menyerang perut Donghae dengan pukulan-pukulan ringan yang membuat Donghae lemas karena rasa geli.

"Cukup!" Dengan wajah memerah yang kontras, Donghae menepuk perutnya dan mendorong ketiganya, mengambil napas sebelum mendorong mereka menjauh. "Kalian menyebalkan, idiot!"

"Sobat, kau tidak pintar menyimpan rahasia," Kyuhyun menepuk punggungnya, kelihatan kehabisan napas karena tertawanya yang keras. "Dia pasti sangat cantik."

"Bukan begitu."

Pasti sikap aneh Donghae akhir-akhir ini memiliki alasan, jelas sekali itu adalah tentang kencan dan gadis pelarian. Sejak kapan Donghae memiliki privasi dihidupnya? Selain lemari teratas yang katanya tempat Donghae menyimpan uang. Tidak masuk akal kalau bilang Donghae tidak memiliki teman wanita, semenjak beberapa minggu belakangan pria ini sulit dihubungi dan selalu menolak untuk didatangi. Tentu saja ini adalah keadaan dramatis yang melibatkan gadis menawan didalamnya.

"Kau tidak memiliki apapun untuk disembunyikan, kami harus melihatnya!" Dengan spontan Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak setuju akan keputusan sepihak yang dapat mempengaruhi hubungannya dengan Hyuk Jae. Mereka masih sedang berada dalam proses yang progresif, itu berarti hubungan mereka masih sangat rentan dan masalah-masalah gampang menyelinap masuk. Dan apa yang dia harus jelaskan kepada Hyuk Jae kalau tiba-tiba menemukan pemuda-pemuda tidak punya kerjaan ini ada dirumahnya? Itu akan menimbulkan rasa tidak enak di hatinya, walau Hyuk Jae sama sekali tidak punya hak untuk melarang siapapun datang ke rumahnya.

"_Man_, kami tetap akan datang. Disetujui atau tidak, aku akan menculikmu dan menguncimu dilemari," kata Kyuhyun dan berarti perintah yang sangat tegas, berarti dia akan menemukan episode baru mengenai hubungan mereka. _Ini akan jadi masalah besar, _pikir Donghae.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Donghae menjentikkan jarinya, berusaha tenang dan menormalkan detakan di jantungnya yang menusuk saraf-saraf otaknya. Dan semenjak Donghae mengakhiri jam kuliahnya sore tadi, mereka—Kyuhyun, Changmin dan Shindong—yang akhir-akhir ini Donghae namakan bedebah, tidak mau meninggalkan rumahnya. Ini nyaris jam setengah tujuh petang, itu berarti dia hanya punya lima belas menit untuk mengusir mereka dari rumahnya, menghindari gosip-gosip lainnya. Meskipun tidak ada seorangpun dari mereka yang rutin meminum teh, Donghae menyeduhkannya dengan sangat sopan, seperti salam terakhir untuk segera pulang. Mereka tidak bisa ada disini lebih lama lagi, tidak dengan semua kemungkinan yang mengerikan. Donghae harus memikirkan caranya, terlebih dengan semua kejanggalan yang ada dirumahnya. Dia harus membawa Kyuhyun kerumahnya, yang paling bandel. Yang paling membesar-besarkan masalah. Yang sangat radikal dan bermulut besar. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau Kyuhyun melihat Hyuk Jae dirumahnya, membawa kecanggungan luar biasa yang bisa meletakkan Hyuk Jae berada di posisi yang sentimental.

Shindong memasukan tangannya ke kolong tempat tidur, seperti menemukan harta karun rahasia. Setelah dia mendapatkannya, wajahnya berseri-seri semacam caranya menggoda Donghae. _Oh, Tidak. _Itu adalah sebungkus pembalut besar yang Donghae belikan hari-hari lalu kepada Hyuk Jae, yang lupa dia simpan ke dalam lemari. Ini pasti menjadi barang bukti yang menghebohkan. Cara lainnya untuk tetap tinggal disini selama sepuluh menit lebih lama. Seorang wanita berada didalam rumah Donghae adalah sebuah kasus luar biasa. Dia tidak tahu mengapa teman-temannya selalu ambil pusing mengenai masalah percintaannya. Ayolah, dia bukan anak kecil lagi. Dia hanya tidak ingin melakukannya dulu dan menciptakan masalah, dan dia yakin dia dapat menemukan kisah cinta menggaraihkan dari cara lainnya selain merayu gadis-gadis polos. Donghae tidak suka cara itu. Serupa penjilat, menurutnya.

Shindong mengibaskan pembalut itu ke depan mata Donghae, bersikap provokatif. "Kalian tinggal bersama!" Dan satu teriakan lainnya dari kamar mandi, pekikan Changmin, menambah beban lainnya.

"Aku menemukan sikat gigi warna merah jambu dan pelembab wajah! Yaampun, kau sudah dewasa rupanya!"

Ketika mereka bertiga mengelilingi Donghae dan menepuk punggung Donghae, menumpahkan rasa bangga disana, Donghae tengah berada dikeadaan was-was yang membunuhnya. Mereka bertiga membuat tubuhnya merasa tidak aman, bagaimana tatapan kekecewaan Hyuk Jae tiba-tiba melintas melewati kepalanya, menambah ketakutannya. Teman-temannya sangat vokal, sangat tidak sensitif, semaunya, tipikal anak muda sekali. Bagaimana Donghae menanganinya setelah kedatangan Hyuk Jae dengan cara kepergok yang sangat norak? Dia tidak mau meletakan harga diri Hyuk Jae begitu rendah, dia harus melindungi wanita itu dari serangan batin dan fisik, serta kengerian lainnya.

Bunyi familiar didekat pintu menciptakan kegaduhan yang hebat, sementara teman-temannya berdoa bahwa Donghae akan mengencani gadis baik hati yang penurut, Donghae merasakan jantungnya melempat-lompat di volume yang amat dramatik, sangat menegangkan. Hyuk Jae masuk ke dalam rumah dengan wajahnya yang sumringah, serta kepolosannya dan kedua tangannya menenteng tas yang besar. Donghae dapat merasakan ketegangan melewati tubuhnya dan rasa kaget teman-temannya yang tiba-tiba mengelilingi atmosfer ruangan. Dia ada dalam bahaya. Tiba-tiba mendengar dengungan sirene dikedua telinganya. _Persetan, ini mengerikan._

Hyuk Jae membalikkan tubuhnya dan senyuman tulus diwajahnya sirna sudah, pesonanya pudar karena kekagetan yang melanda hatinya dan rasa tidak percaya. Dia nyaris mengambil jalan pintas dengan membuka kembali pintu keluar dan melenyapkan dirinya, lari terogoh-ogoh, menghindari publikasi. Tetapi dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Kaki-kakinya terasa beku, dan ketiga pemuda asing membalas tatapannya dengan rasa tidak percaya yang kuantitasnya sama besarnya.

Donghae memijat keningnya, merasa sangat terganggu dengan kedutan diantara dahi dan telinganya. Dia melemparkan senyuman maaf kepada Hyuk Jae yang tidak dibalas apapun. Tidak, Donghae dapat merasakan aliran darah berlari menuju otaknya, mengakibatkan rasa pening yang kuat.

Kyuhyun berdehem mengalihkan perhatian, matanya memperhatikan Hyuk Jae dari atas sampai bawah seperti memberikan penilaian. Bibirnya mendadak beku. Prediksinya meleset, bukan gadis manis yang mengenakan bandana yang Donghae kencani, melainkan wanita berkemeja yang tidak pernah dia lihat disekeliling kampusnya maupun kampus-kampus lainnya di Seoul. Malah, dia tampak agak dewasa. Dengan lipstik merah dan rambutnya panjang monoton, kira-kira usianya jauh diatas Donghae. Kyuhyun mendesahkan napasnya dengan sangat keras yang menarik kesadaran teman-temannya. Dia memberikan senyuman tipis kepada Hyuk Jae sebelum meraih tas miliknya dibawah ranjang dan tas milik Changmin juga Shindong.

"Donghae, kupikir kita harus pulang. Berarti pestanya harus ditunda, kutunggu traktiran yang hebat," Kyuhyun memberikan signyal kepada teman-temannya untuk tidak mengatakan apapun melalui matanya. "Kami pergi." Setelah menepuk punggungnya tiga kali, mereka pamit pulang kepadanya, dan melemparkan senyuman kepada Hyuk Jae, sebelum ditelan keheningan yang menyakitkan.

Dia sudah menduga kemungkinan terburuk. Setelah bunyi debaman itu. Hyuk Jae menatapnya, penuh rasa simpatik, berarti wanita itu meninggalkan kesan yang buruk, berarti dia tidak menjadi bijaksana. Membiarkan seorang janda muda menjadi bahan obrolan pagi dikampusnya pasti sangat tidak mendidik. Dan itu yang sudah dia lakukan sekarang.

Hyuk Jae menghela napasnya pelan, melepaskan sepatu dan berjalan mendekatinya. Dia meletakkan tas berisi pakaian dan makanan disamping tempat tidur dan menatap Donghae melalui matanya. Kontak yang mengerikan. "Mereka tampak kecewa."

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya, pernyataan Hyuk Jae secara tidak langsung melukai hatinya. "Aku yakin itu bukan masalah, aku tidak mengundang mereka datang. _Mereka datang._"

Hyuk Jae melemparkan senyumnya yang simpatik dan mendudukkan dirinya keatas ranjang, kelihatan tidak siap dengan semua ini. "Tidak, maksudku bukan itu. Aku membawa banyak masalah kepadamu Donghae," Hyuk Jae mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat Donghae dengan rasa cemasnya yang besar, serta ketidak setujuan dengan akes miliknya terhadap rumah ini. Dia pasti sudah merebut banyak kesenangan Donghae, semenjak kedatangannya, Donghae tidak aktif lagi dengan hubungan sosialnya, mempersempit waktu bermainnya dan acara ngumpul bareng bersama teman-teman, yang khas dengan anak remaja. Malah, Donghae menemaninya menangis, memberikan banyak hak atas rumah ini, memberikan tunjangan-tunjangan hidup, membagi waktunya dan membantunya. Dia semacam parasit. Dia menggunakan Donghae. Orang-orang pasti berpikir begitu. Dia bertindak tidak dewasa, bagaimana dia bisa membiarkan Donghae berada dalam kondisi seperti ini setiap harinya?

"Aku membuat kalian tidak nyaman."

Donghae menggeleng dengan keras, peringatan untuk Hyuk Jae tidak mengatakan apapun. "Kau bersamaku. Tidak ada masalah."

Hyuk Jae menekan matanya, kedua matanya terasa sangat panas, denyutan-denyutan yang timbul mendorongnya untuk menangis. "Aku mendatangkan beban. Bagaimana dengan ide pergi dari sini dan menginap di motel dan ajakan bos baruku yang hebat mengenai tinggal bersamanya? Ide yang cemerlang?"

Donghae mendekatinya, tidak percaya. "Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu. Bukankah ini semacam perjanjian? Untuk tidak meninggalkan dan tidak ditinggalkan?"

"Aku mendapatkan banyak keuntungan, dan kau sebaliknya. Ini buruk Donghae."

Donghae menggenggam bahu Hyuk Jae dengan halus dan menekan tangannya disana, berhadapan langsung dengan Hyuk Jae yang duduk di ranjang. Mereka bertatapan mata, dan Hyuk Jae dapat menyadari kecemasan anak itu, serta kesungguhannya. Donghae merendahkan wajahnya untuk menggapai mata Hyuk Jae, turun ke matanya dan menghapuskan jarak diantara mereka.

Donghae kelihatan berbeda ketika memagut bibirnya, menghisap lidahnya, mengerahkan tenaganya dengan sangat maskulin. Tubuhnya menunduk vertikal, pasti sangat tidak nyaman. Kedua tangannya menjaga Hyuk Jae untuk tetap tidak bergerak, menuntut dominasi yang kuat. Donghae memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam sana, mendesak lidah Hyuk Jae untuk menyentuh miliknya dan bertukar air liur, dia merasakan tangan Donghae bergerak membuka kancing bajunya, serta desakan untuk menyetujui tindakan Donghae. Dia merasa luar biasa. Dia merasa Donghae sangatlah asing.

Donghae merebahkan tubuh Hyuk Jae ke atas ranjang kemudian tangannya yang lain menggeser tubuhnya untuk bergerak maju, menindih Hyuk Jae dibawahnya. Mereka bertatapan sangat lama, istemewa? Setelah hujan yang datang dan ini semacam hadiah yang pantas diterimanya. Hyuk Jae tidak mampu menahan desahannya saat Donghae meremas dadanya yang masih diselimuti kemeja diremas dengan sangat kuat, dia merutuki bra tebal itu yang secara teknis mengurangi rasa nikmatnya.

Dia menaikan pinggulnya, berusaha untuk mendesak tubuhnya menyentuh Donghae. Bergesekkan dengan sangat lembut ke miliknya, membuat Donghae melepaskan suaranya. Hyuk Jae memasukan tangannya ke dalam baju Donghae, meraba-raba perut pemuda itu dan meremas dadanya. Sementara tangannya yang lain menyentuh bokong Donghae, masuk ke dalam celananya.

Dia tidak bisa merasakan yang lainnya selain nikmat yang membawanya tidak sadarkan diri, manis yang menggoyahkan cara berpikir dan logikanya. Tangan Donghae hangat memanjanya, dan bibirnya menghisap-hisap miliknya, menggoyahkan kesakitan itu. Hyuk Jae meremas bokong Donghae dengan sangat kuat, membuat Donghae mengerenyit karena sensasi luar biasa yang menyerang tubuhnya. Dan tangan Hyuk Jae yang lain bermain dengan _nipple_nya, menyisakan rasa panas yang menyengat didetik berikutnya. Hyuk Jae turun ke bawah bibirnya, melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Dia dengan perlahan mendorong tubuhnya semakin ke bawah, mengeluarkan telapak tangannya dari celana Donghae dan mengecup selangkangan Donghae yang masih dibungkus celana. Pemuda itu tidak dapat meredam suaranya, dia tidak dapat menghindari surga yang berputar-putar di kepalanya. Dan ketika kecupan Hyuk Jae berubah intensitas menjadi gigitan-gigitan sensitif yang nakal, Donghae menjabak rambutnya, gila dengan serangan-serangan menggairahkan.

Hyuk Jae membuka kancing celana Donghae sebelum menurunkan celana dalam miliknya juga, dia tidak melepaskan roknya dan dia merasa sangat basah, sangat tidak nyaman. Dia tidak bisa bertahan dengan kelembapan ini tanpa milik Donghae didalamnya. Jadi Hyuk Jae kembali dengan perkerjaannya, memijat penis Donghae dengan sangat lembut, mengharapkan intimadasi dan keliaran pemuda itu. Donghae berubah menjadi sangat asing.

_Tiba-tiba dia menjadi sangat tidak mirip dengan Jong Woon akhir-akhir ini._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Update! (3 ngeblock FFn jadi susah update) /sobs

Listen Touch by Barcelona while reading the last scene


	7. Chapter 7

Donghae menyambar payudara Hyuk Jae, remasannya memiliki intensistas yang kasar dan sangat keras, berputar-putar disana meninggalkan efek yang agak kejam, nyaris membuat Hyuk Jae kehilangan suaranya. Donghae memiliki _skill_ yang menakjubkan mengenai kemampuannya dalam meremas dada wanita, dia melakukannya dengan sangat benar, teknik yang tepat, menambah gairah dan bukan menyisakan rasa perih yang berdenyut-denyut.

Dia selalu memusatkan pijatan lembut yang menenangkan, yang memberikan dorongan menyejukkan agar Hyuk Jae merasa nyaman dengan inisiatifnya dan bukannya malah terkaget-kaget. Dia seperti pria yang sangat mementingkan kepuasan _partner_ bercintanya, dia berhati-hati dan tangkas dalam bertindak. Hyuk Jae tidak segan-segan memberikan petunjuk yang cerdas untuk membuat Donghae menemukan titik gairahnya. Dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah betapa handalnya Donghae dalam menciptakan suansana yang panas dan lembut, semacam romantisme seks yang selalu Hyuk Jae impikan. Tidak itu-itu saja, yang kadang kala membuatnya cepat bosan kemudian menghilangkan _mood_ bercintanya. Itu sangat tidaklah etis. Hyuk Jae sering mengalami yang seperti itu.

Donghae membuka kaki Hyuk Jae perlahan-lahan dan mencium dinding vaginanya, membuka rok wanita itu sampai ke perutnya, menyisakan akses yang berani kepadanya. Hyuk Jae yakin dengan lidah Donghae saja dapat membuatnya kehilangan akal atas kesadaran dirinya, membuatnya sangat liar dan melupakan kontrol. Ketika lidah Donghae mulai mengeksplor miliknya, menemukan klitorisnya, seketika Hyuk Jae bersumpah kalau dia nyaris menemui surga terdekatnya. Donghae memutar lidahnya disana, menusuk-nusuk tubuhnya secara hati-hati, mendorong Hyuk Jae untuk mengerang. Astaga, lututnya nyaris mengapit kepala Donghae untuk masuk lebih dalam. Dia bisa gila karena kesenangan ini.

Tangan Hyuk Jae berpindah dari kasur menuju rambut-rambut Donghae, menekan surai pemuda itu, menuntut keliaran yang dahsyat. Hyuk Jae menjambak Donghae, menuntun lidahnya masuk lebih dalam, memonitori Donghae untuk melakukan yang lebih hebat lagi. Karena lidah Donghae saja tidak dapat membuatnya puas, mendadak dia merasa seperti seorang pecandu seks. Gairah itu tidak pernah ada habisnya.

Donghae menghisap selangkangan Hyuk Jae serta menggigitnya, memasukan lidahnya sehingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di kulitnya yang putih. Dia memutari lidahnya diantara klitoris dan dinding vaginanya, mematikan sensor motorik Hyuk Jae secara tiba-tiba dengan gelombang hebat yang bagai sengatan listrik berkekuatan tinggi. Donghae menaikkan kepalanya, menghentikan aktivitas mewah itu. Dia menaikkan alisnya, merasa bangga yang dibalas lenguhan kekecawaan Hyuk Jae. Kenapa Donghae harus menghentikannya persis ketika Hyuk Jae hampir menemukan kenikmatannya? Kenapa dia tidak bisa melanjutkannya saja dan membantunya untuk sampai?

Donghae memajukan kepalanya, menggapai bibir Hyuk Jae dan memagut bibir Hyuk Jae yang agak membengkak. Wanita ini terengah dengan putus asa serta merengut dengan suara yang melengking, membuat Donghae nyaris tertawa. Donghae melepaskan kemeja Hyuk Jae secara hati-hati, melepaskan kancing-kancing yang mengganggunya, meninggalkan _bra_nya yang lain. Hyuk Jae tidak bisa menangani dorongan seksual ini sendirian, jadi dia menggigit jarinya dan menjilatnya, memberikan pesan kepada Donghae untuk melanjutkan yang tadi. Signyal itu penuh dengan godaan yang membuat Donghae merasakan panas di sekitar tengkuknya. Hyuk Jae sangat handal dalam meningkatkan gairah Donghae, Hyuk Jae tidak terlalu sering melakukannya tetapi ketika dia melakukannya, itu seperti bom waktu yang sulit diledakkan. Yang waktu tibanya tidak mampu diprediksi oleh Donghae.

Donghae meremas gemas payudara Hyuk Jae lagi sebelum menuntut wanita itu bergerak ke bawahnya, membuka celananya. Hyuk Jae bukan wanita yang sukar menurut maupun suka menggoda, namun ketika berhadapan dengan Donghae dikeadaan seperti ini membuatnya menemukan kesenangannya yang lain, dia bagai menemukan dirinya sendiri yang tidak perlu diatur-atur untuk merasa seksi.

Kebanyakan pria biasanya melupakan kewajibannya untuk memberikan kepuasan yang serupa kepada pasangan bercintanya, mereka umumnya bertindak acuh dan serakah. Itu dikhususkan kepada Young Woon. Secara batin Hyuk Jae tidak pernah menikmati pengalaman seks mereka. Dan tuntutan pria itu membuat Hyuk Jae sering stres, menimbulkan paronia tumbuh di dalam hatinya. Hyuk Jae sering berpikir kalau bercinta terlalu sering dapat mengurangi rasa nikmatnya, atau kalau tiba-tiba dadanya terasa mengkendur ataupun selulit dikedua pahanya bisa membawa pengaruh yang buruk terhadap rumah tangganya. Dia selalu memiliki kewaspadaan itu saat bersama Young Woon.

Tetapi hebatnya, dia melupakan ketakutan itu saat sedang bersama Donghae. Donghae membuatnya merasa sempurna, menyempurnakan kekurangannya. Pemuda itu tidak pernah mengeluh, tidak juga membuatnya rendah hati. Perasaan bangga selalu muncul di hatinya. Donghae berhasil membawa perubahan yang besar kepadanya, yang tidak dia dapatkan ketika bersama dengan Young Woon. Ketika bersama dengan laki-laki bejat itu.

Hyuk Jae menurunkan celana Donghae dengan hati-hati, meninggalkan celana Donghae sampai kelututnya. Dia menunduk dan membuka celana dalam Donghae setelahnya, dan mendadak merasa sangat puas serta beruntung. Donghae memiliki ukuran kejantanan yang masuk akal, yang tidak membuatnya ngeri dan tidak mengurasi rasa antusiasnya akan seks mereka. Kejantanan Donghae bersih dan menggairahkan. Menurut pengalaman Hyuk Jae, kejantanan yang ukurannya terlalu dilebih-lebihkan malah membuatnya merasa ngeri jadi dia berusaha untuk menemukan yang pas untuknya. Intinya dia sangat menyukai milik Donghae. Rasa puas yang sederhana mendorong dirinya untuk segera menelan milik Donghae ke mulutnya. Merasakan mereka menginvasi Hyuk Jae secara kasar dan intensif.

Hyuk Jae secara profesional memasukkan milik Donghae ke dalam mulutnya, sebelum menelannya utuh, dan meninggalkan gigitan-gigitan sensual ke penis Donghae. Pria itu mengerang di sana, menuntut yang lebih banyak, membuat Hyuk Jae merasa dibutuhkan. Hyuk Jae menjatuhkan kepalanya sesuai ritme, kadang kala lidahnya menekan kepala penis Donghae, Donghae berusaha keras untuk menahan desahannya yang serak. Hyuk Jae menghisap dengan intensitas yang lambat, sering kali dia melepaskan milik Donghae dari bibirnya dan memasukan penis Donghae kembali sekedar untuk menggodanya. Dan wajah Donghae yang memerah membuat Hyuk Jae merasa memenangkan pertandingan. Ini sungguh luar biasa.

Hyuk Jae menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menjangkau pinggul Donghae dengan jari-jarinya, menghentikan pergerakanya. Satu tangan lainnya memijat testis pemuda ini, mempercepat ejakulasi. Donghae mengerang dan tangannya meremas sprei dengan hebat, serta dadanya dipenuhi oleh keringat yang membanjiri tubuhnya. Keringat itu membuat warna tembaga menyalang penuh keseksian dan menambah keindahan tubuhnya. Dia meneriakkan nama Hyuk Jae ketika dia nyaris sampai dan pijatan wanita itu semakin menggila. _Membuatnya ingin gila saja._ Hyuk Jae dengan nakal menghentikan tangannya, kembali mencium penis Donghae, dan dengan gigitan yang merangsang di penisnya, Donghae sampai dengan perasaan yang puas di dalam mulut Hyuk Jae.

Hyuk Jae tersenyum kepadanya, menelan setengah spermanya, kemudiam dia mencium kening pemuda itu sebelum menangkap bibirnya lagi. Dia memiliki firasat yang meyakinkan kalau Donghae sangat menikmati apa yang baru saja dia lakukan tadi, begitupula dengan dirinya yang sangat menyukai itu.

Donghae menarik tubuhnya dan meletakkan Hyuk Jae ke bawah tubuhnya, membalikkan posisi mereka. Dia menggiring tubuh mereka untuk saling bersentuhan satu sama lainnya, menciptakan koneksi langsung diantara keduanya. Donghae beberapa kali memberikan sengatan yang hebat kepada Hyuk Jae saat tubuh mereka melakukan kontak yang hati-hati, sengatan yang membuat Hyuk Jae tanpa sadar mengerang lagi.

Dia tidak yakin kalau Donghae akan memberikan kesempatan yang hebat ini serta kelangkaan ekslusif lainnya, dia tidak mengharapkan banyak dari Donghae. Memiliki Donghae dipelukannya saja sudah membuatnya sangat bersyukur. Dia ingin sekali mengesahkan eksistensi dirinya di dalam kehidupan Donghae, tetapi Hyuk Jae yakin bahwa legalitas datang dari hati mereka berdua. Dia tidak perlu memaksa Donghae, apalagi dirinya sendiri. Secara teknis ini sudah lebih dari ekspektasinya. Hyuk Jae tahu benar kalau Donghae menyisakan ruang yang besar untuk Hyuk Jae di hatinya. Tentu saja, dia tidak boleh meragukan Donghae. Donghae sudah lebih dari anugerah dan kebahagiaan. Dan dengan memikirkannya saja dapat mengurangi rasa sakit di hidupnya.

Donghae melepaskan kaos dari punggungnya, sehingga membuat Hyuk Jae tidak bisa memikirkan hal lainya lagi selain kejantanan Donghae yang hendak tenggelam di dalam tubuhnya. Donghae memberikan signyal kepada Hyuk Jae untuk mempersiapkan dirinya, kalau mereka sebentar lagi akan melangkah ke tahap yang lebih matang tepat setelah Donghae meraih kondom di meja nakas. Dan kalau Hyuk Jae sudah memberikan persetujuan yang resmi, dia tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk mundur lagi. Sama sekali tidak.

Donghae merobek bungkus kondom dengan giginya dan matanya menawan Hyuk Jae dengan kilatan yang nyalang. Hyuk Jae tidak tahu harus bagaimana untuk menyambut gairah seksual itu jadi dia tidak melakukan apapun sebab dia tiba-tiba merasa kikuk dengan waktu menunggu yang lama. Dia bisa merasakan minat khusus Donghae kepada dada dan pinggannya dilihat dari kuantitas pria itu menatap mereka, seolah-olah mereka adalah prestasi yang membanggakan. Dan tiba-tiba itu membangkitkan semangat juga rasa percaya dirinya. Hyuk Jae seharusnya tahu kalau dia memiliki standar yang di atas rata-rata. Dia seharusnya sadar kalau Donghae sangat menyukai payudaranya yang kenyal dan pinggangnya yang sangat ramping. Serta perutnya yang rata dan vaginanya yang beraroma indah. Tidak ada yang harus dikhawatirkan Hyuk Jae. Ini hanya salah satu kesialan terbesar Young Woon karena telah mencampakkan wanita hebat di hidupnya. Pria itulah yang mendapatkan kesialan dan bukan Hyuk Jae. Hyuk Jae haruslah berhenti merendah diri.

Donghae mendesis dengan kontak diantara bahan lateks dan penisnya, menyelinapkan kondom dengan sangat hati-hati, waspada untuk merusaknya. Kemudian dia mendekati Hyuk Jae dengan penuh percaya diri, naik ke kasur lagi dan menindihnya. Meninggalkan ciuman yang lezat di bibirnya sebelum tenggelam ke antara lehernya. Hyuk Jae tidak lagi bisa menahan suaranya dan meredam lenguhannya, dia merasakan penis Donghae menyentuh perutnya, menambah rasa tidak sabar. Hyuk Jae ingin sekali memaksa Donghae untuk langsung saja, melupakan pemanasan yang konyol itu. Dia tidak bisa menunggu lima menit yang bagai selamanya, apalagi sepuluh menit yang menyiksa. Donghae harus berhenti menggodanya dengan candaan seksual ini.

Donghae meninggalkan ciuman ke seluruh kuku Hyuk Jae yang mengkilat, kilatan yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi cahaya di hidupnya. Dia merasa kalau warna cat kuku itu sangat serasi dengan kehidupan Hyuk Jae, yang penuh dengan pengharapan dan tangisan. Tangisan itu membawa kesempatan gemilang dan takdir yang mempertemukan mereka berdua. Mestinya mereka bertemu lebih awal, dan mereka akan menemukan akhir yang sangat baik selain hidup bahagia. Bahwa mereka memiliki keyakinan untuk lebih bahagia dari sangat bahagia. Tetapi tanpa melewati kesakitan itu, mereka tidak bisa menemukan kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya. Dia tidak akan membuat dirinya kedengaran klasik dengan kepercayaan itu, tetapi tidak ada yang lebih baik dari melewati kesulitan hidup dengan tegar, bukan begitu? Ini bisa jadi semacam _record_ dan akan jadi buku _best seller_ yang penuh dengan cara menuntun hidup menjadi lebih berarti.

Donghae menggosokkan penisnya diantara paha Hyuk Jae, sadar bahwa Hyuk Jae membutuhkan peringatan yang matang. Dia tidak mau melukai Hyuk Jae melalui caranya mencuri _start_ yang penuh dengan kecurangan dan melupakan hak pribadi Hyuk Jae. Setiap aspek kenyamanan dalam seks adalah syarat yang sakral. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang dapat mengubahnya, apalagi menciptakan gagasan yang menyakitkan untuk memenuhi kesenangan bercinta sepihak. Tidak ada dari Donghae maupun Hyuk Jae yang menyenangi keegoisan itu. Mereka tahu benar kalau kualitas bercinta terletak pada kepuasan _partner_ mereka juga, bukan diri sendiri.  
Donghae mencium dahi Hyuk Jae dalam tempo yang lembut, menenangkannya. Sebelum dia merasuki tubuh wanita ini secara hati-hati, dia meninggalkan pesan-pesan cinta yang lembut diantara lenguhannya. Dia bisa merasakan Hyuk Jae menjempit miliknya dengan rasa putus asa yang unik, menginginkan lebih dari dorongan lembut yang belum mampu menggapai semua kenikmatannya.

Hyuk Jae memejamkan matanya, mendorong Donghae untuk menambah kecepatan. Dia merasa kebingungan dengan keleletan Donghae. Cara pemuda ini menjamah tubuhnya sangat tidak realistis, tidak bisa dimaafkan. Dia menggigit lengan Donghae untuk mengalihkan perhatian pemuda itu, menjadi lebih terpusat kepada kecepatannya. Ini waktunya Donghae bergerak lebih cepat dan dinamis. Ini saatnya dia menunjukkan kepada Hyuk Jae kalau dia memiliki sisi nakal dan jantan yang tersembunyi dibalik sikapnya yang ramah. Dia harus agresif seperti kuda jantan yang memberikannya kegilaan sepadan surga dunia. Hyuk Jae yakin Donghae mampu melakukannya.

Donghae mendorong tubuhnya lebih cepat dan ganas sesuai intruksi wanita ini, pahanya yang bersentuhan dengan bokong Hyuk Jae menciptakan suara yang unik, yang mendorongnya untuk merasa lebih terinovasi selain desahan wanita ini yang menggila. Hyuk Jae meremas bokong Donghae, menyisakan bekas kontras dikulitnya yang putih. Dia bahkan melupakan dendam untuk meremas payudara Hyuk Jae dengan kuantitas remasan yang sama pada bokongnya karena kenikmatan ini. Hyuk Jae seperti memijat dan memutar penisnya dengan tenaga yang kuat, kehangatan berada disana sehingga menambah kegilaannya. Dia tidak tahu kalau bercinta dengan wanita ini akan berdampak sangat besar kepada pola pikirnya.

Oke, jujur saja, dia pernah memimpikan Hyuk Jae. Dengan pakaian yang seksi dan noda lipstik dikemejanya, datang ke bawah tubuhnya dan mengecup selangkangannya dengan postur menggoda. Menjilat bibirnya sebelum mimpi itu lenyap karena rasa antusiasnya. Dan dia bisa bertaruh kalau memiliki Hyuk Jae di bawah tubuhnya di dunia nyata akan lebih menyenangkan lagi. Ini bisa jadi hobi baru dan mimpinya.

Hyuk Jae meneriakkan namanya, sungguh, dia tiba-tiba tidak mengingat bagaimana cara memalsukan orgasme. Dia melupakan kepalsuan yang sering dia berikan kepada Young Woon karena Donghae bergerak terlalu profesional. Donghae memberikan dorongan yang natural, teriakan yang alamiah, sebab Donghae adalah _Donghae. _Dia tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan Young Woon maupun teman tidurnya yang lain. Donghae menjanjikan lebih dari hubungan mesra dan teman telanjang. Hyuk Jae mengerti jelas konsep berpikir Donghae.

Donghae nyaris menggigit bibir wanita itu untuk menahan ledakan di tubuhnya, dia nyaris sampai dan wanita itu juga. Mereka bergerak dalam ritme yang beraturan, bersenang-senang dengan gerakan itu, sehingga mereka akan menemukan klimaks yang berdekatan. Donghae melenguh ditelinga Hyuk Jae saat dinding kemaluan Hyuk Jae menghisapnya sangat keras disaat Hyuk Jae mencapai klimaks, menyebakan Donghae melakukannya juga. Dia tidak sanggup menahannya lebih lama lagi.

Donghae terengah-engah karena rasa senang, dia merasa sangat bahagia kalau ternyata Hyuk Jae masih memberikan senyumannya yang tulus dengan pengalaman bercinta Donghae yang tidak terhitung banyak, bahkan tidak bisa menyurutkan rasa tertarik Hyuk Jae kepadanya. Donghae melepaskan kondom, memutarnya dan menjatuhkan spermanya ke antara paha Hyuk Jae, _rasanya indah sekali_.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba aku selalu memikirkanmu?" Donghae berbisik ke telinganya, suaranya sangat lembut menyerupai bisikan-bisikan penenang, yang berisi pesan-pesan tulus dan kebahagiaan.

_Benar, kenapa tiba-tiba aku juga selalu memikirkanmu, Donghae?_

.

.

.

Hyuk Jae bangun dari tidurnya yang nyenyak dan menemukan tangan kokoh Donghae melingkar di pingganggnya yang telanjang, mereka mendekap tubuhnya dengan sangat erat, kehangatan tubuh Donghae memanjanya, menghilangkan ketegangan yang baru saja dia hadapi. Entah kenapa dengan terbangun dipagi hari bersama Donghae disisinya membuatnya berpikir kalau dia akan menjalani sepanjang hari dengan baik, jikalaupun dia menemukan kesulitan nantinya, Donghae akan segera datang untuk melenyapkan kegelisahan itu. Ingatannya tentang dua hari belakangan membuatnya merasa agak geli, bagaimana cara mereka merundingkan syarat-syarat seks yang membuat mereka terdengar seperti transaksi bisnis. Hyuk Jae juga tidak menyangka kalau Donghae akan menyetujuinya tanpa konpensasi dan semacam keuntungan, secara serius mengungkapkan rasa setujunya. Pada akhirnya Hyuk Jae sadar bahwa ini merupakan bagian dari konektifitas, mereka tidak bisa begitu saja melakukan seks dan menjadi teman telanjang. Mereka memiliki proses, proses yang indah. Dan malam kemarin yang menakjubkan adalah hasil dari proses menunggu yang lama.

Ini merupakan bagian terbaik di hidupnya, menemukan orang baru yang kau kagumi dan sayangi. Melupakan kesakitan itu sehingga kau dapat bangun dan menjadi sukses. Dia tidak dapat memprediksi kondisi emosional apa yang akan dia hadapi kalau tidak bertemu dengan Donghae. Tidak ditemukan olehnya. Hyuk Jae mungkin akan berakhir seperti lelucon-lelucon di kampungnya, janda muda yang meregangnya nyawa karena tidak dapat mengatasi rasa putus asanya. Tepat sekali, dia mungkin akan berakhir seperti itu, dia tidak akan menyangkalnya.

Wajah Donghae yang tertidur pulas mengingatkannya kepada Jong Woon, mereka tampak serupa dengan kepolosan itu. Keindahannya diterpa sinar matahari yang membuatnya semakin tampan. Hyuk Jae menyugar poni Donghae, menjauhkan mereka dari mata pemuda itu. Dan menempatkan ciuman yang manis di dahinya. Hyuk Jae akhirnya merasa kalau dia kembali ke tempatnnya yang dulu, dengan Jong Woon yang ada di kedua lengannya, dan impian untuk merasa dicintai. Senyuman pemuda ini adalah sumber semangat dan kemenangannya dan akhir-akhir ini Hyuk Jae mendadak merasa kalau dia sudah sangat dekat dengan keberhasilan itu.

Sejujurnya dia belum memikirkan apa sebenarnya yang tengah dia hadapi untuk menentukan status mereka berdua. Dia tidak ingin buru-buru merasa dimiliki lagi, dia belum tertarik untuk menemukan ayah yang baru untuk Jong Woon; mustahil sekali kalau Donghae adalah salah satu kandidatnya. Memikirkannya saja membuatnya merasa konyol. Dia ingin ini menjadi bagian yang dia bisa ingat, dia ingin Donghae berada dalam prioritasnya sementara dia tidak perlu pusing-pusing menentukankan kemana mereka akan pergi kencan dihari ciuman sedunia. Hyuk Jae juga belum siap akan perpisahan serta rasa dendam setelah perpisahan. Mereka membuatnya sangat trauma. Intinya dia tidak mengharapkan apapun dari situasi ini, dia tidak menyusun target. Dia ingin ini berjalan secara natural, yang ada hanya perasaan pribadi yang mengikat tanpa kegusaran yang membawa kegelisahan.

Donghae membuka mata perlahan-lahan dari tidurnya dan dihadiahi senyuman oleh Hyuk Jae, pemuda ini mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, tidak nyaman dengan sinar matahari yang menusuk matanya. Ada setitik keringat yang mengalir ke lehernya dan itu membuat kulitnya bersinar. Ujung jemari Hyuk Jae meninggalkan dahi Donghae tetapi Donghae dengan sigap menangkap mereka lagi dan menciumnya. "Selamat pagi," kata Donghae pelan.

Jujur saja Hyuk Jae merasa canggung sekali, dia seolah-olah tidak bisa memprediksi hal lainnya selain ingatan tentang tadi malam. Dia mungkin sangat menikmati seks yang indah itu, ya dia melakukannya, tetapi itu tidak bisa mengurasi rasa cemasnya. Bagaimana kalau ternyata salah satu diantara mereka menyadari keganjilan dan praduga buruk lainnya? Ini pasti akan jadi sangat memalukan, khususnya untuk Donghae.

"Pagi," Hyuk Jae membalas, dan dia menguap dengan sangat keras. Membuat Donghae terkikik geli.

"Aku sebenarnya sudah memprediksi ini. Apa yang telah terjadi diantara kita. Aku berharap kalau ini akan jadi permulaan yang baik, maksudku untuk kita berdua."

Hyuk Jae melenyapkan senyumannya setelah Donghae selesai dengan kata-katanya. Dia tidak berani jujur kepada Donghae kalau motif yang sebenarnya adalah untuk melupakan stres dan bukanlah dorongan emosional. Dia beraalasan kalau menumbuhkan perasaan suka akan menimbulkan bencana yang lebih besar daripada masalahnya dengan Young Woon. Ini membuat suasana hatinya mendadak menjadi buruk. Benar, situasi ini sulit untuk ditebak akhirnya. Apakah dengan tidak menyadari perasaan Donghae membuatnya kelihatan seperti seorang wanita tidak sensitif yang brengsek? Kenapa perkataan Donghae membuat kepalanya berdenyut-denyut pusing, seolah-olah Hyuk Jae tidak menyenangi ungkapan perasaan itu.

"Apakah perasan batiniah itu sudah terbangun diantara hatimu Donghae? Terhadapku?" Hyuk Jae kedengaran ragu dan keraguan memantul dari suaranya yang sangat serak.

"Rasanya tidak nyata, tetapi aku bisa pastikan kalau aku memang melakukannya." Keheningan menggantung sejenak, yang membuat Donghae merasa bersalah, dan Donghae dengan cermat memikirkan klarifikasi untuk memperbaiki suasana canggung ini. "Maksudku kau akan tetap menjadi Hyuk Jae yang dulu. Perasaanku tidak akan mempengaruhi hubungan kita. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Oke, bagaimana dia akan memulai harinya dengan kenyataan bahwa Donghae ternyata menyukainya. _Donghae menyukaiku._

.

.

.

Semenjak tadi mata Donghae memutari dinding kelasnya, memutar seperti matanya akan juling dan teman-teman wanitanya tertawa karena tingkahnya yang aneh. Oke dia sedang berakting dungu, tidak bisa melihat apapun, meskipun dia melihat sekawanan teman brutalnya mendekatinya. Dia tidak bisa tidur setelah seksnya yang hebat bersama Hyuk Jae tadi malam. Ingatannya mengenai Kyuhyun, Changmin dan Shindong memergoki Hyuk Jae di rumahnya dengan cepat mengubah suasana hatinya secara drastis. Yang dia rasakan hanyalah perasaan cemas yang enggan enyah dari hatinya. Kejadian kemarin membawa syok yang amatlah keras ke tubuh dan emosinya.

Tidak, dia bukannya merasa malu karena meniduri wanita itu. Tidak juga merasa terhina karena kawan-kawannya mengetahui hubungan pribadinya dengan Hyuk Jae. Tentu bukan itu. Dia hanya merasa khawatir kalau teman-temannya akan mencampuri hubungannya bersama Hyuk Jae. Memberikannya hasutan kalau wanita itu hanya mencari teman telanjang. Dan Donghae tidak boleh terlalu serius dengan progres di hubungan mereka yang wanita itu janjikan. _Donghae dibodohi. _Omong kosong.

Dia ingin sekali memusnahkan gestur mengintimidasi mereka seolah-olah mereka tidak menyenangi keberadaan Hyuk Jae di hidupnya. Dia tidak mau bersaing dalam kompetisi _Hyuk Jae bukanlah wanita yang memperalatnya—Hyuk Jae sedang memikirkan cara untuk memanfaatkannya _bersama teman-teman baiknya apalagi Kyuhyun. Pria itu punya kemampuan istemewa untuk mengalahkan lawan bicaranya. Dia dilahirkan dengan _skill_ adu mulut yang canggih. Dan ia bukan hanya sekedar kelelahan menghadapi mereka, Donghae juga punya maksud khusus untuk menghindari Hyuk Jae dari masalah. Apalagi tentang seorang teman dari teman Kyuhyun yang mungkin akan menyebarkan gosip mengenai dirinya terlibat asmara bersama janda beranak satu yang kasus perceraiannya belum benar-benar mutlak tuntas. Dengan memikirkannya saja kengerian sudah menguasai seluruh tubuhnya. Dan kegetarannya membuat kaki Donghae tergoncang dengan hebat. _Aku harus melindunginya dari masalah. _Pikir Donghae

Donghae terkesiap hebat saat segerombolan itu menghampirinya, tubuhnya merespon otomatis dan langsung gemetar. Mereka melayangkan tatapan kelabu gelap dan tidak senang. Tidak ada dari mereka yang mau melayangkan senyum, serta helaan napas Kyuhyun yang menyebabkan ketakutan-ketakutan lainnya. Donghae mengalihkan tatapannya, persis saat Kyuhyun duduk di hadapannya bersama Shindong dan Changmin yang berpencar ke bangku belakang. Mereka mengirimkan tatapan waspada dan jengah.

"Donghae," sapa Kyuhyun, menepuk tubuhnya, tetapi sapaannya menyebarkan aliran listrik yang aneh sehingga Donghae mendadak mundur bebera inchi dari Kyuhyun. "Kami minta maaf. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk mengacaukan hubungan kalian, aku hanya ingin tahu. Dan aku peduli padamu."

Donghae menarik napas untuk menenangkan kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut keras, membayangkan wajah Hyuk Jae tersenyum menempel di keningnya. Satu detik lagi tubuhnya membeku sekeras batu karena senyuman itu berubah menjadi tatapan yang menyakitkan. Dan setitik bening di matanya sebab kesakitan itu mengoyak-ngoyak tubuhnya yang terlalu dramatis.

"Baiklah," Kyuhyun memandanginya, wajahnya kecewa. "Kami semua peduli padamu. Aku hanya ingin tahu. Kami ingin memastikan kalau kau mengencani wanita baik-baik."

Ungkapan perasaan Kyuhyun bagai pukulan aktif yang menyerang sumber saraf dari kepalanya. Rasa marah itu terus menekan tubuhnya sampai-sampai wajahnya memerah dan keningnya berdenyut karena kekakuannya. Kyuhyun tidak bermaksud menghina Hyuk Jae, tetapi kata-katanya sangatlah menyakitinya, menyakiti Donghae juga. "Kenapa?" itu geraman yang membuat Kyuhyun mundur dari tempat duduknya dan memanggil dua orang kawannya yang lain mendekatinya melalui matanya.

Kyuhyun mengibaskan matanya, "Sabar bung," balasnya, menepuk punggung Donghae dengan pukulan yang kembali membuat Donghae tenang. "Aku hanya berpikir kalau misalkan kau setuju dengan ide kami bertiga."

Donghae tidak tahu mengapa dia memiliki keresahan yang bersumber di hatinya, sekilas dia memiliki perasaan tidak bahagia mengenai gagasan apapun yang ingin disampaikan kawan-kawannya yang tukang buat onar. Donghae tidak mau bertanggung jawab lagi atas ulah usil mereka yang kontroversial. Sebab Donghae sudah sangat yakin metode-metode kreatif mereka.

"Apa?" Dengusnya, berusaha untuk tidak memberikan jalan keluar yang menghasilkan ruang buntu. Kenapa Donghae tiba-tiba merasa panik? Seolah dia amatlah berusaha untuk menghindari motif sahabatnya pergi ke rumahnya. Meskipun Donghae akan mengawasi mereka, presentase dari kekisruhan yang ditimbulkan tidaklah berkurang banyak. Aku Donghae di dalam hatinya. Walau begitu, dia tidak pernah menghendaki kawan-kawannya untuk segera angkat kaki dan menjauh dari rumahnya dalam radius puluhan kaki. Dia hanya mengusahakan agar Hyuk Jae dan mereka tidak bersapa pandang dalam jangka waktu yang lama, sampai suatu saat nanti tidak akan ada sekumpulan penggosip yang mematai hubungan mereka seakan-akan ini adalah suatu percintaan yang disenangi oleh publik. Khususnya sekumpulan gadis-gadis yang menggilai gosip.

Ngerinya apabila orang-orang disekitarnya mengetahui keberadaan Hyuk Jae, mereka secara praktis akan menciptakan sebuah propaganda mengenai monopoli yang berasal dari pikiran mistis sekolompok wanita terhadap wanita lainnya. Perasaan cemburu, benar. Dan wanita yang bercerai dicerminkan sebagai dewi seks yang haus cinta. Konsep semacam itu tertanam dengan rapih dan sulit dibasmi. Donghae tidak habis pikir mengapa siksaan batin yang akibatnya sangatlah dahsyat diterima oleh Hyuk Jae. Bersumber dari kegelisahan sekumpulan wanita konservatif yang takut kalau suaminya akan merasa penasaran tentang performa seks seorang janda muda. Satir sekali. Ngomong-ngomong tentang berselingkuh, Donghae ingin sekali menonjok hidung Young Woon hingga bengkok. Pria itu pantas mendapatkanya.

Kyuhyun berdehem sekali lagi, suara dehemannya mengagetkan Donghae. Dia menyikut Donghae supaya sadar dari lamunannya. "Kau mendengarkan kami tidak, sih?!" Dengus Kyuhyun.

"Aku dengar," sahut Donghae balik kesal. Tunggu dulu, dia tidak dengar. Dia hanya pura-pura dengar. Kalau menyangkut apapun mengenai Hyuk Jae dan melibatkan wanita itu didalamnya Donghae tidak mau terlalu ambil pusing. Jawabannya absolut tidak. Kenapa mereka repot-repot melakukan mediasi yang tidak mengutungkan dan buang-buang waktu?

"Secara tidak langsung kau setuju," senyum Kyuhyun yang mengerikan tersimpul dipipi tirusnya dan terukir bak maniak. "Aku menyayangimu Donghae.'

"Ya ampun, setuju apasih?!"

Changmin dan Shindong serempak muncul dibelakang Kyuhyun seolah-olah mereka adalah kejutan dari bagian terakhir sebuah film serius yang mendadak menjadi humor. "_Party_!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini bukan Hyuk Jae yang kemarin. Yang suka menangis dan murung, yang menarik hati orang-orang disekitarnya dengan tangisan dan cerita tragis di hidupnya mengenai runtuhnya pencapaian dan perselingkuhan. Ini adalah Hyuk Jae yang baru dengan semangat hidupnya dan rasa percaya dirinya. Sekarang Hyuk Jae membuat orang-orang segan akan kemampuannya yang cerdas dan suka bereksperimen dengan pengalaman kerjanya. Memiliki sifat yang kompeten dan luwes. Dengan balutan kemeja putih dan sepatu tumit yang indah dia melenggok melewati sekumpulan pegawai magang yang tersenyum membalas sapaannya. Mereka memuji rambut Hyuk Jae yang tersanggul, memperlihatkan leher jenjang, yang sama sekali tidak memiliki kerutan sama sekali meski usianya sudah nyaris tiga puluh tahun. Belum lagi pinggangnya tampak menyembul dari rok hitamnya yang menyatukan kedua pahanya menjadi rapat. Seperti boneka hidup, seru mereka.

Mengingat penampilannya yang sekarang membuat Hyuk Jae bergidik akan kengeriannya. Ini adalah transformasi yang tidak bisa dia percaya. Dia harus berterimakasih kepada bosnya yang mahir sekali dalam teknik mempercantik wanita dekil sepertinya. Dulu, malah selain pujian mengenai kecepatannya dalam menangkap seember penuh kerang laut, hanya Jong Woonlah yang menyukai kulit Ibunya. Kebanyakan dari Ibu-Ibu muda (yang tergolong suka melalikan penampilan mereka sendiri) mengeluh akan bekas luka yang ada di kaki Hyuk Jae. Yang menyebabkan mertuanya memiliki gagasan konyol kalau percerian Young Woon diakibatkan oleh Hyuk Jae yang tidak suka merawat diri. Duh, kalau dia tidak sadar, dia pernah mendamprat Hyuk Jae sebab mengenakan rok sebatas lutut saat menyapa tamu. Aksinya dikhususkan untuk menggoda. _Kata wanita tua penderita diabetes itu. _

Seseorang bertepuk tangan saat dia melintasi lorong penghubung ruangan Heechul dan ruang utama, sehingga Hyuk Jae mengerenyit, dan untuk sesaat dia membalikkan tubuhnya. Dimana dia melihat Heechul, dengan gaya khas menghardiknya, memandangi tubuh Hyuk Jae dari atas sampai ke bawah, tersenyum puas. "Apa yang dilakukan wanita semenawan ini di sini?" katanya menggoda.

Alis Hyuk Jae berseru dan dia tersenyum, "Aku pikir aku tidak pantas untuk mengatakannya, karena kuyakin kau sudah sering mendengarnya, tetapi ya ampun. Kau seksi," Hyuk Jae menutup mulutnya sebelum menyikut bahu Heechul dengan lengannya.

Heechul membuka tangannya dan memeluk Hyuk Jae, "Ini trik magis, kemarin seeingatku kau masih usang."

Ia sendiri juga masih menyadarinya tadi pagi. Kemarin, seks itu. Mengubah dirinya. Secara keseluruhan Donghae dan dukungan di seklilingnya memberikan peran yang bisa membuatnya sukses akan perubahannya. "Itu berkatmu."

Heechul menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum membuka pintu ruangannya, dan menyambut Hyuk Jae ke tempat duduknya dengan senyumannya yang khas sekali. Wajahnya dipoles riasan berat diantara tulang pipi dan bibirnya sangat tebal, tampak menarik sekali. "Aku suka melihat wanita percaya diri akan penampilan dan kemampuannya. Jangan biarkan siapapun mengusikmu dengan kata-kata mereka,"

Hyuk Jae mengenali nada keramahan Heechul yang membuat hatinya berdebar-debar akan pujiannya. "Aku hanya merasa kau memotivasiku. Tanpa dirimu, aku sudah pasti bukan apa-apa," dan meskipun senyum keberanian Hyuk Jae terlihat lemah tapi senyum itu adalah pertanda kalau dia akan berubah. Berubah menjadi wanita sejati.

Heechul mencengkram bahu Hyuk Jae dengan kekuatan yang rendah dan menggiringnya ke meja duduknya supaya mereka bisa mengobrol lebih leluasa. Hyuk Jae duduk di sofa di depan Heechul, tubuhnya bersandar ke dinding.

Terakhir kalinya melihat transisi hidup yang fenomenal seperti ini mengingatkannya pada dirinya sendiri, semenjak dia melihat Hyuk Jae pada wawancara menyedihkan itu, emosionalnya ikut terganggu, hatinya goyah dan matanya terpesona oleh cara bicara dan kejujurannya. Wanita mana yang mau mengakui perceraiannya di depan umum? Kecuali kalau mereka sudah gila dan tidak menginginkan pekerjaannya lagi. Dan kegilaan Hyuk Jaelah yang menggetarkan perasaan kasihan. Orang-orang disekitar Heechul sempat mengomentari caranya bertindak tidak profesional, analisilah; Hyuk Jae merupakan wanita lulusan SMA yang tidak memiliki kemampuan fantastis dalam dunia kecantikan. Dia baru saja dilanda perceraian dan itu berarti wanita ini memiliki kendali diri yang rendah, suka memaksa, pecemburu. Tunggu dulu, itu adalah alasan mengapa dia ditinggalkan suaminya. Mungkin begitu.

Tetapi Heechul mempercayai hatinya, dia tidak akan menjunjung paradigma omong kosong itu lagi. Dia tahu bila memberikan bantuan kepada seseorang seperti Hyuk Jae merupakan cara terbaik untuk menjadi wanita yang utuh, karena toh, apa yang lebih bijaksana dari merasa kasihan dengan seorang ibu yang kehilangan anaknya sampai dilanda frustasi yang berat.

Seraya Heechul memantapkan hatinya, Heechul memegang gelas minum dan tatapannya penuh rasa ingin dimengerti, "Hyuk Jae, begini," Heechul mengangkat gelas minumnya, matanya berpusat ka tas jinjing Hyuk Jae yang warnanya agak luntur.

Hyuk Jae tidak terlalu yakin bagaimana bisa tatapan itu menjadi begitu misterius, secara refleks dia mengangguk. "Aku merasa seperti kau akan memberikanku semacam hadiah."

Heechul tertawa, tawanya bersifat skeptikal. Tawanya menggelegar diantara dinding-dinding yang memantul langsung ke telinga Hyuk Jae. "Berjanjilah kepadaku kalau kau tidak akan marah atau memandang rendah diriku," yakin Heechul, suaranya yang tegas seperti sedang mengajak Hyuk Jae bernegosiasi.

"Oke, tapi aku tetap tidak mengerti. Maksudku, ini cuma berjanji agar tidak marah saja kan?" Saat Hyuk Jae terus menatapnya melalui cahaya di matanya yang kemilau, Heechul menelan ludahnya dan menjilati bibir bawahnya yang kering karena rasa cemas itu.

"Jujur saja Hyuk Jae, aku tidak mau ikut campur," pandangan Heechul mematai-matai respon Hyuk Jae yang mulai pasrah. Sebenarnya Heechul tidak mau memerangkap Hyuk Jae ke dalam sebuah percakapan pura-pura tenang mengenai kehidupan pribadinya. Atau ini hanya cara bergurau dikedinginan pagi hari. "Kau tahu aku ingin membantumu."

"Katakan," desak Hyuk Jae, persis seperti dia tengah mendesak Donghae agar bicara jujur.

"Aku sedang merencanakan sesuatu, aku yakin ini bisa mengubah hidupmu. Kau bisa menolaknya apabila kau tidak merasa sreg, tapi cobalah…."

Sejenak Hyuk Jae terkurung dalam cermin kebingungan, dia mencekal rasa panik di hatinya dan mengira-ngira apakah yang dimaksud Heechul adalah ide yang menyangkut eksistensi Donghae. Atau sesuatu yang bisa mengurangi kuantitas keberadaan Donghae di hidupnya. "Obrolan tebak-tebakan seperti ini bukan gayamu, apa ini menyangkut tentang jodohku?" Oh, seandainya Hyuk Jae tengah melelangkan status dirinya dengan keberadaan Donghae, dia akan meminta pengunduran diri secara sukarela dan penuh. Sekarang juga. Dia tidak bisa berdebat mengenai hati nurani dan rekan bisnis, dia sudah pasti akan memilih Donghae. Hyuk Jae tidak akan membuat Donghae berada diposisi seperti dirinya yang diporak-porandakan oleh harapan palsu. Kegagalan pertama kali membuatnya menjadi lebih selektif akan keputusan hidupnya.

"Benar," Heechul menyeruput minuman yang ada di gelasnya sebentar, setelah itu kembali memusatkan perhatiannya kepada Hyuk Jae, dia seolah tengah menutupi perasaan takutnya. "Ini bukan sesuatu yang bersifat memaksamu, kau tahu aku hanya _berencana_…."

"Berencana seperti apa?" Sepintas yang Hyuk Jae lihat dalam mata Heechul hanyalah sebuah paksaan yang bermakna dalam dan Hyuk Jae merasa seperti akan tenggelam disana.

"Aku mengenal seseorang, aku sudah menimbang ini sejak awal, tapi aku tahu ini pasti akan menyinggung hatimu. Jadi aku berhati-hati. Pria ini tahu baik bagaimana isi hati wanita, dia sudah lajang sejak dua tahun lalu dan dia belum pernah menikah."

Hyuk Jae menyembunyikan geletar tubuhnya dia kedua tangannya, sekilias dia menangkap mata penuh harapan dan keyakinan yang membuat kegelisahannya semakin meningkat. Dia merasakan keringat yang bergulir di kulitnya dibalik kemeja yang dikenakannya. "Aku tidak tahu, aku belum sepenuhnya mantap dengan langkah ini, maksudku kita masih bisa berhati-hatikan?"

"Dengarkan aku Hyuk Jae, mendekati pria lainnya adalah cara untuk bangun dari mantan suamimu. Kejam atau tidaknya, itu tergantung caramu. Pada akhirnya kalian akan saling jatuh cinta, ya?"

Diam-diam Hyuk Jae merasakan kedinginan melingkupi nada suara Heechul.

"Donghae, Donghae dan aku, kami mesra sekarang—"

"Donghae bukan orang yang profesional buat menunjangmu secara emosional dan finansial."

Dan kata-kata Heechul merupakan pukulan telak yang sangat menyakiti hati Hyuk Jae.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Author note:

Kami dapet writer block buat nulis chapter ini, entah udah ke berapa kalinya ulang-hapus, ulang-hapus, dan syukurnya, jadi juga T~T maaf buat yang nunggu, ini pasti lama bgt. Tapi intinya kami bakal lanjut terus, udh chapter 7 juga. Dan niat awalnya mau dikirim ke penerbit juga, tapi yah sudahlah :D

Dan semoga masih ada yg sempetin buat baca (meski updatenya ngaret bgt) Dan chapter depan diusahakan lebih cepet!

Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Hyuk Jae merasakan sakit dibagian tubuhnya yang lain, ini sangat tidak layak untuk diperdebatkan. Saat dia melihat Heechul ke dalam matanya, dia hanya memperoleh konsep berpikir yang kekanakan. Membuat kepala Hyuk Jae seakan berputar-putar mengelilingi seluruh ruangan. Bagaimana mungkin Heechul berpikir bahwa hubungannya bersama Donghae (Hubungan yang indah sekali, yang tulus dalam segenap rasa ingin membantu) terdengar seperti sebuah transaksi bisnis yang penuh kelicikan, dan dalam kategori tertentu memiliki motif yang tidak murni. Komentarnya sangatlah pedas, komentar yang diniatkan sebagai upaya buat menyadarkan Hyuk Jae kalau Donghae bukan pria baik-baik. Donghae hanyalah seorang yang lajang, suka ikut campur. Donghae adalah pria peminum yang ringan tangan, peselingkuh. Anggapan itu terdengar menyerang, sama sekali tidak menguntungkan dirinya.

Dia tersanjung apabila Heechul punya niat untuk membantunya, tentu saja, dia sangatlah tersanjung, tetapi cara Heechul membantu tergolong unik dan perlu dipikirkan dua kali buatnya agar merasa tidak tersinggung. Dia tidak suka bagaimana orang-orang berpikiran buruk terhadap Donghae, tidak mempedulikan apa yang telah Donghae lakukan kepadanya. Seperti kata Heechul, Donghae hanyalah pria yang memiliki sedikit kualifikasi profesional; untuk jadi suaminya. Tetapi sejujurnya, dia juga tidak sedang mencari seorang suami yang figuratif, jelas kalau dia sedang tidak melakukan itu. Dia juga tidak mencari Ayah pengganti untuk Jong Woon. Young Woon adalah ayah satu-satunya bagi Jong Woon. Dan keberatan Heechul akan keberadaan Donghae di sisinya rasanya amat mengganggunya, sangat tidak berdasar. Terakhir dia mendengarkan suara nafas Heechul dengan tulus dan dia berharap jika dia tidak tengah berhadapan dengan kekejaman tajam lainnya.

Lihatlah, fantastis sekali. Layaknya semua orang punya tangan untuk mencampuri hidupnya, apapun yang dilakukannya merupakan bagian dari hal menyedihkan dan semua orang berhak peduli padanya. Hyuk Jae tidak sedang dalam pengaruh anggur, mengapa Heechul harus merasa khawatir apabila dia tengah menjalin kasih bersama pria tanpa harapan? Ketika Heechul menyapu matanya lagi untuk memastikan konfirmasi, Hyuk Jae menelan ludahnya, tenggorokannya terbakar oleh rasa malu.

"Kau tidak sedang jatuh cinta kan, Hyuk Jae?" Hyuk Jae menggelengkan kepalanya, gelengan yang menyadarkan Heechul bahwa Hyuk Jae sendiri tidak yakin akan jawaban itu. Kemudian Heechul menyentuhkan tangannya ke lutut Hyuk Jae, mengusapnya, mensugestikan kalau apa yang dia rencanakan adalah tindakan yang bijaksana, tindakan yang akan membuat Hyuk Jae keluar dari masalah, tindakan yang akan membuat orang-orang berpikir dua kali bahwa dia adalah wanita yang menyedihkan. "Kau bisa lakukan ini buatku Hyuk Jae," Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya singkat setelah dia menyadari kata-katanya yang ganjil, "tidak, kau harus melakukannya demi dirimu sendiri," lanjutnya lagi.

Hyuk Jae pun kembali memasang wajah gugupnya, dia menyadari dan mengetahui jika rencana itu terdengar kompleks, Heechul akan memenangkan situasi ini dengan harapan kalau Hyuk Jae akan mengiyakan apapun yang dikatakannya karena Hyuk Jae menginginkan itu.

Dan dengan seluruh pengakuan yang agak menyakitkan ini, hanya Donghae yang menginginkannya, siapa lagi yang harus dia harapkan untuk menyebuhkan kesakitan di hatinya kalau bukan pria itu. Kata-kata Heechul mengandung makna sangat dalam, makna yang sama seperti apa yang pernah Young Woon dan Ibu Young Woon, Ibunya, Kakak perempuannya katakan, seluruh orang di desa yang tidak pernah mengalami apa yang dia rasakan. Perpisahan yang tidak menjamin apakah dia bisa membuka mata keesokan harinya, sebab para wanita penggoda itu mencuri suaminya dan menjauhkannya dari Jong Woon. Dan meski itu bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan wanita itu, Hyuk Jae tidak bisa menekan rasa sakit hatinya karena pria yang dulunya amat dia cintai telah di renggut darinya.

Hyuk Jae tidak mau terpengaruh oleh rasa sakit hati tetapi dia tidak bisa membantu dirinya sendiri. Dia sampai tersentak karena dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya lagi. "Aku tidak bisa setuju begitu saja, termasuk pernyataan mengenai Donghae. Aku tidak mampu…."

Mata Heechul yang tajam beralih ke wajah Hyuk Jae, membuat serangan ketakutan merangkak menuju hatinya kembali. Hyuk Jae tidak bisa menghindari rasa keterasingan yang dilanda kekosongan hatinya. Dia takut kalau dia akan berpikir tidak realistis dan mengiyakan tawaran itu. Dia sudah memiliki standar hidup yang baik, meski dia belum memperoleh kebahagian seutuhnya. Dia telah memiliki solusi, solusi yang berarti adalah Donghae. Dia tidak lagi menangis selama beberapa hari terakhir, dia juga tidak mencoba untuk merindukan Jong Woon meski rasanya seperti ingin mati. Bagaimana Heechul bisa tega mendesaknya untuk menolak Donghae dari hidupnya? Setelah apa yang pria itu lakukan terhadapnya. Dan Heechul sangat tahu detail dari cerita kebaikan itu, mereka pernah mendiskusikan ini.

"Kau harus bisa melakukannya, salah satu perubahan yang dimaksudkan adalah ini. Bukan pelarian, tapi cara untuk berubah. Cobalah pahami itu, segalanya."

Hyuk Jae menghentikan lidahnya buat bersuara, dia tidak lagi berpijak kepada kenyataan. Kenyataan sudah runtuh. "Lalu bagaimana dengannya? Bagaimana dengan Donghae?" tanyanya, menahan air mata.

"Aku tidak mengerti konsep apa yang kau gunakan untuk berhubungan dengan pria itu, Donghae masih dalam proses pengembangan hidupnya. Sementara kau kehilangan hidupmu, kau harus meraihnya lagi. Meraih kehilangan itu Hyuk Jae."

Secara teknis dia membenarkan kata-kata Heechul, tetapi secara naluriah mereka terdengar sekejam caraYoung Woon mendesaknya membubuhkan surat cerai dengan cap tangan. Meski sistemnya berbeda, sayangnya itu sama menyakitkannya. "Berapa usia laki-laki itu?"

Heechul meredam senyum yang merayap menuju rahang dan bibirnya, pipinya, kelopak matanya, dia menyingkirkan guratan kemarahan dan menggantinya dengan tawa penuh syukur. Kata-kata Hyuk Jae dipercayaianya sebagai suatu sulap, walau Hyuk Jae belum menyetujuinya, secara teknis wanita ini akan setuju. Heechul mencegah wajah mengintimadasi itu mempengaruhi Hyuk Jae dan malah menggenggam tangannya. Dia sudah merencanakan bagaimana kencan itu akan berlangsung. Bagaimana Hyuk Jae akan tersenyum melihat pria tampan ada bersamanya lagi. Heechul akan memberikannya diskon untuk krim antiselulit, tatanan rambut memukau serta memakai _make up_ yang trendi.

"Tiga puluh empat tahun, dia belum sekalipun pernah menikah. Jangan khawatir, dia juga tidak mandul."

Hyuk Jae sama sekali tidak merasakan humor yang Heechul coba katakan, ini pasti tidak sampai menikah kan? Dia tentu saja tidak harus menikah dengan pria yang tidak diinginkannya. Dia masih punya banyak waktu untuk menghilangkan bayang-bayang pengkhianatan Young Woon. Dia masih punya banyak waktu untuk merasa sesenang bersama Donghae. Merasakan sehidup ini. Dengan sederhana dirinya sudah bahagia. Hyuk Jae menekan dadanya, tekanan yang menyakitkan itu.

"Aku tidak bilang aku setuju, Heechul."

"Aku tahu," Heechul menghela nafasnya, nafas yang panas. "Pikirkan baik-baik, aku hanya ingin membantumu. Kesempatan tidak datang dua kali, aku ingin membantumu membuat kesempatan-kesempatan itu."

_Ironisnya, apakah saat kencan pertama dia harus menanyakan pendapat Donghae mengenai gaun yang cantik? _

.

.

.

Donghae tidak punya waktu berlama-lama menghindari teman-teman keras kepalanya dari pertemuan mereka bersama Hyuk Jae. Tentu, Donghae merasa senang akan antusias itu. Bagaimana mereka menyambut baik dan terbuka tentang ide mengencani Hyuk Jae, bukan hanya menidurinya. Sejumlah dukungan ditunjukkan dalam bentuk yang meyakinkan, seperti tiket nonton bioskop gratis, kupon makanan yang bisa digunakan untuk dua orang dan tiket konser (band berjenis retro yang akhir-akhir ini digemari dan vokalis bertato yang luar biasa kerennya). Teman-temannya merupakan teman yang loyal dan teman yang berpengaruh. Donghae merasa senang, tetapi apakah Hyuk Jae akan mau diajak berkerja sama? Tentunya tidak.

Donghae menyadari perbedaan itu, dia bukan seorang gadis yang bisa maupun suka dirayu dengan kencan satu malam dan kondom. Itulah kenapa Donghae tidak dengan langsung mengajaknya untuk pacaran. Donghae yakin, selain butuh waktu mereka akan melalui perdebatan rasional yang banyak dulu supaya Hyuk Jae yakin kalau Donghae tidak hanya jatuh cinta, tetapi dia bertanggung jawab. Tanggung jawab yang jantan.

Sejujurnya, Donghae agak benci bagaimana Kyuhyun melebih-lebihkan _pacar Donghae. _Menyebutnya perayu yang ulung, memposisikannya seperti orang yang cabul. Dan Donghae secara rutin menepuk dahinya sebab Shindong, sama sekali tidak membantu dengan aksinya membaca pesan-pesan romantis mereka yang dibarengi suara lantang dan keras. Ini penyebabnya mengapa Donghae malas berkencan, dia akan digoda selama setengah hari penuh. Changmin menengahi, tetapi kemudian dia menepuk punggung Kyuhyun sebelum ikut tertawa. Agaknya berusaha untuk tidak memperkeruh suasana yang kelabu ini.

"Begini Donghae, kupikir kau akan berkencan dengannya selama sepuluh tahun lalu kalian akan menikah kecuali kalau dia minta putus. Setia sekali."

Donghae menggerutu lucu, "kau sialan!"

Semua orang mendukung pernyataan Changmin, mereka suportif, bersikukuh kalau Donghae masih perjaka. Oh Tuhan, bagaimana mungkin itu bisa terjadi? Donghae jadi memikirkan kaki telanjang Hyuk Jae yang putih dan mulus, pinggulnya yang berukuran dua puluh empat dan payudaranya yang kencang. Serta bekas jahitan operasi sesarnya saat melahirkan Jong Woon yang anehnya dia pikir mereka semua seksi sekali. Pemikirkan seperti Hyuk Jae berhasil melahirkan anak yang sehat dengan kemampuan seperti itu membuat Donghae sedemikian takjub. Dia tidak percaya kenyataan dimana Young Woon tidak bersyukur akan itu semua. Memiliki wanita menawan, yang sekarang menjadi wanitanya. Kehidupan yang sukses dan anak yang sehat.

Dari mana dari itu semua yang merupakan kutukan? Dari mana dari itu semua yang bisa membuatnya bosan? Tetapi di dalam lubuk hati Donghae yang terdalam, dia merasa bersyukur karena sekarang Hyuk Jae hanyalah wanita yang pernah dinikahi Young Woon, bukan wanita yang dimilikinya. Jadi ini adalah dukungan yang baik di hidupnya. Ini adalah sandaran vital yang membuatnya percaya bahwa dia telah menemukan cintanya yang baru. Donghae berani bilang kalau dia memang jatuh cinta. Tidak ada gunanya menolak atau menyangkal perasaan pribadi itu, karena toh, dia sendiri menyukai konsep bahwa dirinya dan Hyuk Jae sedang jatuh cinta.

Kyuhyun mengabaikan gerutuan Donghae yang berlalu seperti angin, kemudian Changmin mengirim pesan melalui matanya untuk segera memberi tahu Donghae kalau mereka butuh pesta. Bir dan kacang asin, dan keberadaan Hyuk Jae, dan penjelasan mereka. Kyuhyun mencari kata-kata yang cukup tidak bersinggungan dengan suasana hati Donghae, tampaknya Donghae sedang ketus-ketusnya.

"Donghae, bagaimana kalau kita adakan acara kenal-kenalan?" saran Kyuhyun dengan idenya yang ideal.

Donghae menghela nafasnya dengan gerakan yang tidak nyaman, dia tidak bisa menginfeksi Hyuk Jae bersama ketiga sekawannya ini, dengan gagasan kalau mereka harus saling kenal. Donghae tidak ingin Hyuk Jae berada lebih dekat lagi bersama teman-temannya, bukannya dia mau mengilosikan Hyuk Jae, atau dia tengah cemburu, atau dia tidak mau teman-temannya tahu seberapa memalukannya hidup Hyuk Jae. Dia hanya berusaha untuk menjaga kehormatan Hyuk Jae dengan aksinya yang aktif. Bahkan sebagai teman tidur pun, Donghae merupakan anak yang bijaksana. "Permintaan itu sulit kukabulkan, dia wanita, bukan seorang gadis. Dia berbeda, Hyuk Jae tidak terbiasa dengan gaya hidup yang buka-bukaan."

Kyuhyun dan yang lain merengut karena penolakan itu. "Ayolah, kami tidak sedang memaksamu untuk bercinta di depanku."

Rahang Donghae mengeras, tetapi setelahnya mereka kembali santai lagi sebab Kyuhyun tidak bermaksud jelek. Meski pun ternyata komentar itu adalah komentar yang tidak ingin didengarnya. "Kyuhyun, kalian bertiga, kita bisa melakukannya lain waktu. Tidak sekarang karena suasana hatinya sedang buruk."

Kyuhyun membayangkan apakah ini perasaan kecewa bahwa seorang dari temannya yang dulunya sangat polos sekarang menjadi pemuda yang bertransisi, lebih tunduk kepada wanita. Maksudnya, Kyuhyun tidak setuju apabila Donghae sepenuhnya mengikuti segala intruksi wanita ini. Setelah Donghae bertemu Hyuk Jae, pria ini kehilangan keseruannya. Suasana ceria tidak lagi berada di dekat mereka. Yang tertinggal hanyalah Donghae yang membosankan dan suka berkelit. Oke, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak cemburu terhadap Hyuk Jae, secara umum dia tidak cemburu. Tetapi tampaknya, Kyuhyun memiliki alasan khusus mengapa dia merasa tersaingi. Donghae layaknya sudah lupa dengan janji keramat mereka berempat untuk berakhir besama-sama, seterusnya.

Ketika Donghae menyadari kecanggungan yang dibuatnya mengenai gagasannya tentang menghargai Hyuk Jae, Kyuhyun menekuk wajahnya seolah-olah dia tidak menyenangi apapun yang mau dialasankan Donghae sebagai cara berlindung dari perubahan sikap yang buruk. Donghae pun dengan segenap kemampuan dirinya dalam membaca situasi, mengetuk kakinya ke lantai, berupaya mengalihkan kemarahan Kyuhyun dari dirinya, dan malah ingin tertawa saja. Atau melampiaskan kemarahannya ke temannya yang lain, asalkan bukan dia. Karena sesungguhnya, Donghae adalah sejenis pria yang tidak suka dijauhi, diisengi dan dimonopoli. Dia adalah sahabat yang loyal, tetapi kalau itu mengenai Hyuk Jae, dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengurangi kuantitas kepatutannya terhadap pertemanan. Intinya, dia tidak bisa memilih (tidak mau) antara sahabat-sahabatnya dan Hyuk Jae. Mereka adalah kebutuhan yang diutumakan Donghae secara serius tanpa harus pilih-pilih kasih sayang. Ayolah, kenapa mereka jadi menatapnya seperti seekor tikus yang mengkhianati gerombolannya dengan cara yang curang?

"Ayolah, kawan. Tidak sekarang, oke?" Donghae menyikut bahu Kyuhyun, berniat menenangkannya. Yang secara logis kemarahannya sangatlah tidak etis.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya, meski dia akhirnya menyerah dengan acara kenal-kenalan mereka dengan Hyuk Jae. "Kalau kau bilang lain waktu lagi, aku akan menyeretmu paksa, tanpa atau dengan persetujuan wanita itu."

Donghae tersenyum, senyuman yang amat tulus, kemudian menonjok bahu kirinya. "Kau yang terbaik!"

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba saja Hyuk Jae sudah mendapati dirinya menapaki ruang tamu. Dia berjalan dengan gerakan yang amat lambat dan cara berpikirnya yang lamban, jiwanya telah memudar, dia gagal dalam konsep berbahagia tiap hari. Hidupnya kembali berubah tak lazim, sama seperti ketika Young Woon menyepelekan ancamannya yang terkesan tidak menakuti siapapun. Kenapa dia justru setuju dan meporak-porandakan kelangsungan, kesempurnaan hubungannya dengan Donghae? Kenapa dia tidak menghitung sejumlah resiko sakit hati dan perasaan Donghae? Mengapa dia menolak bersikap suram, dimana dia menjadi pengecut dan tidak tahu balas budi. Mengapa Hyuk Jae tidak berhasil mengatasi keragu-raguan yang tertimbun di hatinya selama dia memikirkan wajah pria yang hendak dikenalkan Heechul padanya.

Apa yang salah dengan Hyuk Jae? Tepatnya apa yang salah dengan Heechul? Hyuk Jae tidak terbiasa dengan kebiasaan orang kota yang suka berselingkuh, menganggap sepele hubungan percintaan mereka yang umurnya sudah bertahun-tahun. Meski dia tidak memiliki anggota keluarga yang mengidap kelainan mental serta orangtua yang disfungsional, Hyuk Jae persisnya merasa kondisi emosinalnya lebih buruk dari mereka yang memiliki semua keganjilan itu. Beberapa tahun yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya adalah menyaksikan Jong Woon tumbuh besar, sisanya hanya merupakan tekanan yang datang dari kedua keluarganya, keluarga Young Woon ataupun keluarganya sendiri. Ketakutan adalah himpunan sesat yang menjunjungnya menjadi seorang wanita penurut yang tidak tahu menahu tentang kejamnya kehidupan.

Hyuk Jae ingin merasa muda, lajang dan suka berkelahi. Dia tidak mau Heechul atau siapapun itu mengurangi keinganannya untuk menjadi sempurna di mata Jong Woon. Dalam arti yang mendalam dia berubah bukan untuk dirinya sendiri, bukan untuk Donghae, bukan untuk reuni hubungannya dengan Young Woon atau buat duda-duda tampan yang ingin menikahinya. Melainkan ini hanya demi kebaikan Jong Woon. Demi melewati nilai hidup untuk memprioritaskan cintanya buat Jong Woon. Dan dia merasa sesal yang sangat hebat, menyadari kalau dia sudah kehilangan kejujurannya sebagai seorang Ibu. Rasa sayangnya kepada Jong Woon sudah digolongkan sebagai nadi yang mendetakkan hidupnya. Dan kalau dia tidak bisa membesarkan anaknya dengan persetan caranya itu, dia mau mati saja.

Hyuk Jae melepaskan sepatunya, dia berpura-pura tersenyum saat Donghae menyapanya dari dapur dengan suara yang histeris dan ceria. Ketika dia melewati meja-meja yang terhubung ke dapur, dia menarik lengan Donghae menuju payudaranya kemudian mencium bibirnya sebentar dan menginstruksikan agar Donghae meremas miliknya, menghentikan kesibukannya menyeduh kopi. Dan dengan nakalnya Donghae mengubah strateginya dari meremas jadi mencubiti kulitnya. Dan apabila dia mau, Donghae juga akan menjilatinya.

Donghae mematikan kompor secepat kilat, memberikan remasan sensual terakhir sebelum memusatkan matanya ke bibir Hyuk Jae dan tengkuknya. Dia bersikeras menghindari payudara Hyuk Jae, pinggang dan pahanya. Dia baru saja memeriksa jam karena ini masihlah sangat sore untuk bercinta. Dia perlu mendiskusikan beberapa hal bersama Hyuk Jae, namun bibirnya yang tipis itu dibungkam oleh ciuman Hyuk Jae, dan dengan senang hati Donghae mau menghabiskan malamnya atau seluruh sisa tahunnya mencumbu Hyuk Jae.  
Alih-alih menyapa balik Donghae yang sepertinya ingin diajak bicara, Hyuk Jae malah memeluk tubuhnya, mendekatkan mereka lebih dekat dari sebelumnya dan dalam jarak yang semelodramatis ini, Donghae merasakan jantungnya berdebar-debar lebih kencang. Jantung yang seperti berpenyakitan, sebaliknya dengan Hyuk Jae, wanita itu sepertinya terganggu pikirannya yang mana dia bersikeras untuk tersenyum. Tetapi Donghae tidak mau bertanya lebih jauh, siapa lagi yang akan direnungkan Hyuk Jae kalau bukan kebenciannya terhadap Young Woon dan kerinduan akan putra sulungnya.

Donghae menciumi kening Hyuk Jae dengan segenap rasa percaya diri, matanya mengira-ngira apakah intimasi ini adalah hal yang patut disyukuri dalam hidupnya, sehingga ketika dia melayangkan satu ciuman lainnya, dengan sistem yang sulit Donghae percaya, dia ingin merapal lebih banyak rayuan manis yang bersumber dari dalam hatinya. Tetapi dia yakin, suatu saat nanti mereka akan menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama menunggu kedatangan Jong Woon. Sesungguhnya sulit buat Donghae tidak merasakan penasaran akan eksistensi Jong Woon. Dia ingin sekali mengajak anak itu bermain seharian penuh, menjadi superheronya, hitung-hitung meyakinkan Hyuk Jae kalau Donghae secara terbuka menyenangi ide bahwa Hyuk Jae sudah memiliki anak. Bukan jenisnya untuk meragukan kualitas orang seperti apa Hyuk Jae pasca trauma perceraiannya.

Hyuk Jae berdeham ketika Donghae mengelus kepalanya, memusatkan kenyamanan ke telapak tangannya, menuju pusar kepala Hyuk Jae yang menyurutkan rasa lelahnya. Dan secara langsung menghilangkan kata-kata Heechul dari kepalanya. Hyuk Jae sangat menikmati bagaimana Donghae bernapas diantara keraguan dan keinginan saling memiliki. Walau Donghae bukan pria yang profesional untuk dijadikan suami, Donghae adalah pria yang jauh di atas fantasinya. Asalkan bukan peselingkuh, Hyuk Jae sama sekali tidak berpikir akan bersikap bagaimana nantinya apabila mereka menjadi serius. Dengan begitu Hyuk Jae memeluk tubuh Donghae lebih erat lagi.

Bersama tawanya, Hyuk Jae mengenyahkan rasa frustasinya kemudian mencium dagu Donghae sekali lagi. "Donghae, pernahkah kukatan kalau kaulah salah satu alasan buatku bertahan hidup selain anakku, Jong Woon?"

Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya, dia terpana melihat sikap diam Hyuk Jae yang emosional. Tetapi dia tidak berkata apapun selain setuju karena bagaimanapun Hyuk Jae bukanlah Hyuk Jae kalau tidak memikirkan Jong Woon.

"Dan cara untuk meraihnya kembali adalah dengan meraih kekuatan itu dari seseorang yang lebih berkemampuan dariku."

Donghae terlalu terpesona oleh kata-katanya yang bersifat misterius, dilihat dari caranya merangkai kata ini merupakan dorongan negatif yang mengancam keberlangsungan hubungan mereka, sebab dia mendapati Hyuk Jae memiliki ekspresi pilu, matanya hendak menangis, hidungnya mengeluarkan nafas panas seperti kepanikan itu tengah melonjakan hatinya. Donghae, yang walau tidak hidup bersama Hyuk Jae selama satu dekadenya lama, memiliki koneksifitas perasaan yang patut diuji kelayakannya. Dia dapat merasakan merasakan ketegangan apa yang tengah dilanda Hyuk Jae, dan tangisan wanita ini yang sifatnya sendu itu merupakan provokator yang buruk. Karena dengan tiba-tiba tangan Donghae ikut merasa dingin, dilapisi oleh bulir keringat, takut kehilangan Hyuk Jae dari sejumlah rintangan yang harus di hadapinya selama mereka membina hubungan yang rumit ini.

Jadi dengan segenap tenaga dan keyakinan tulus yang dimiliki Donghae, yang masih disimpannya buat menghadapi keanehan di hubungan mereka, Donghae melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Hyuk Jae. Mencetuskan rasa ingin tahunya melalui belaian lembut yang merangsang kejujuran Hyuk Jae, "Aku tidak mau melihatmu tertekan seperti ini Hyuk Jae," kini Donghae menghubungkan dada mereka, mendekap satu sama lainnya lebih dekat dari sebelumnya, "Aku tidak akan memaksamu buat mengatakan apapun, tetapi kalau ini ada kaitannya dengan hidupmu dan Jong Woon," Donghae menghembuskan napasnya yang berat dan mengenai permukaan pipi Hyuk Jae, "aku merasa berhak buat tahu, secara detail."

Hyuk Jae melepaskan wajahnya yang lengket karena air mata dari kaos Donghae dan meraih segenggam kainnya guna mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua, menghilangkan rasa frustasinya. "Aku tidak tahu apa aku punya kekuatan lagi buat menghadapi ini semua, tidak lagi dengan kehilangan orang-orang yang kusayangi. Termasuk kehilanganmu." Dan ketika tangisan Hyuk Jae yang keras itu memecah keheningan, Donghae menepuk punggung Hyuk Jae. Menghilangkan isakan yang nyaris membuat wanita ini tersedak.

"Dengar, kita tidak memiliki suatu hal ganjil buat diperdebatkan sehingga salah satu diantara kita, kau atau aku, pergi dari sisi masing-masing dengan kejamnya," yakin Donghae penuh percaya diri.

Tetapi bagaimana kalau ternyata yang merasa dikhianati untuk kedua kalinya bukannya Hyuk Jae, melainkan Donghae seorang? Sanggupkah wanita yang hidupnya dihancurkan oleh suatu percerian tidak adil, perceraian yang persisnya hanya memihak kepada lelaki busuk, bersikap sama sepertinya dan berbuat curang? Walau perselingkuhan tidak resmi ini diluar kuasanya, Hyuk Jae haruslah bertanggung jawab bila suatu saat nanti sikapnya yang kurang tegas buat menolak acara perjodohan Heechul itu menyakiti Donghae.

Hyuk Jae menekan dahinya yang berdenyut-denyut hebat, Donghae menanyakan apa ada yang salah dengan pusing kepala Hyuk Jae tetapi Hyuk Jae tidak mau mengatakannya. Dia tersenyum kepada Donghae, senyum yang penuh kebohongan, kebohongan yang secara tidak langsung ditangkap oleh hati Donghae.

"Aku hanya panik, dan merasa tidak enak hati. Akan kubuatkan kau teh ya, duduklah."

.

.

.

Biasanya, sebelum petang hari selesai, Hyuk Jae akan memposisikan dirinya sebagai seorang Ibu kuno yang kreatif (tidak hanya kreatif Hyuk Jae juga tergolong suka memaksakan diri). Dia dengan penuh semangat menanak nasi buat Jong Woon, untuk mertuanya, kedua adik perempuan Young Woon yang serakah dan Ayahnya yang pikun-pikunan setiap pagi. Dia juga suka menyelesaikan masalah antara hutang piutung Ibu Young Woon dengan seorang tukang daging yang lokasinya setengah kilometer jauhnya dari kediaman mereka. Dan merealisasikan kewajiban apa saja yang dilakukannya setiap hari selama dia menjadi istri yang penurut kepada adik-adik Young Woon. Mencuci pakaian, membersihkan kandang hewan peliharaan, mencuci rambut Ayah mereka dan memakaikan Jong Woon minyak anti serangga. Meskipun kerajinannya sering membuat tetangga-tetangga sekeliling Desa terkesan, atau amat terkesan, tidak dengan mertuanya yang suka mengeluh akan kinerja Hyuk Jae. Katanya kurang rapi, kurang energik dan lamban.

Dan kalau Hyuk Jae boleh jujur, Hyuk Jae paling membenci cara mengintimadisi mereka yang kekanakan. Itu membuat Hyuk Jae jadi mendendam. Pengabdiannya yang begitu pelik dan penuh jasa itu dibalas oleh fitnah dan rasa dengki. Oke, Nyonya Kim sih boleh-boleh saja bergosip, tapi tidak dengan kualitas gosip yang seperti ini. Dia masih bisa memaklumi julukan istri tukang pecemburu, atau tidak tahu diuntung, tetapi kalau disebut sebagai tidak tahu diatur, suka selingkuh dan kumpul kebo bersama seorang gigolo, dia kehabisan kesabarannya.

Saudari perempuan Hyuk Jae, Sora yang cerewet lima belas menit lalu menghubungi Hyuk Jae, menjelaskan secara detail hal-hal panas apa saja yang terjadi di desanya dengan penuh antusias. Diselingi pertanyaan-pertanyaan sesepuh tua akan hilangnya Hyuk Jae, kemana perginya janda muda itu, dan selingkuhannya. Terlebih lagi panggilan pelacur yang kira-kira diutarakan Ibu Young Woon demi menarik simpati semata setelah kepergian Hyuk Jae dan histerianya.

Sungguh, apa yang salah dari mengencani Donghae? Kenapa mereka punya rasa ingin tahu itu? Kenapa hanya hidupnya saja yang dimatai-matai seperti halnya kelangkaan, dan bila Young Woon menikah lagi itu sah-sah saja tetapi Hyuk Jae tidak? Apakah konsep berpikir yang kurang lebih menghilangkan hak pribadinya sebagai seorang wanita itu layak diperdebatkan kebenarannya?

Hyuk Jae teringat sekian banyak kedukaan yang menghinggapinya setelah percerian itu. Selain kehilangan anaknya, suaminya, dia juga kehilangan pengampunan. Agaknya Hyuk Jae lah yang menyebabkan terjadinya percerian ini karena dia adalah mantan istri yang tidak terdidik. Sehingga Hyuk Jae menepuk dahinya, menyandarkan punggungnya di dada Donghae, giginya menggigit setengah donat sementara ponselnya dia tempelkan di telinga kirinya. Kemudian Donghae mencium pipinya dan Hyuk Jae membalas senyuman itu.

"Ya Tuhan," Hyuk Jae bersidekap lagi, nyaris tertawa. Sora memulai ceritanya yang baru, mengenai betapa Ibu Young Woon mendambakan menantu barunya yang seorang pegawai tingkat menengah (wanita yang Hyuk Jae sebutkan namanya itu juga memiliki segudang keahilan selain diploma sahnya) yang membuat Hyuk Jae kegelian. _Aku sih meski tidak benar-benar melihat wajahnya, katanya dia punya lesung pipi. Biasa saja Hyuk Jae, tidak cantik._Kata Sora.

Hyuk Jae menepuk lututnya, tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sehingga Donghae yang mengamatinya sedari tadi heran dengan tingkahnya yang agak menggila. Hyuk Jae sendiri sejujurnya sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan standar istri baik-baik. Hyuk Jae juga tahu bahwa reputasinya juga tidak akan bisa diperbaiki, maupun dipulihkan lagi. Lagian hidupnya tidak bergantung pada mantan mertuanya yang serakah, tidak tahu diuntung dan menyebalkan, sekarang hidupnya bergatung pada Donghae, Jong Woon dan pekerjaannya. Dia tidak memiliki kesempatan buat mengkhawatirkan istri baru Young Woon, atau menghalau kebahagiaan mereka. Misinya sekarang hanyalah merebut Jong Woon kembali melalui cara cerdas yang legal. Yang diperuntungkan untuknya seorang.

Sehingga dia dengan sigap menutup panggilan telepon, berbalas selamat tinggal yang membuat pita suaranya agak serak dan melemparkan ponsel bututnya. Dia membalikkan posisi duduknya ke sumber alternatif hidupnya, hingga Donghae dan Hyuk Jae saling menatap diri masing-masing. Merengkuh kenyamanan itu bersama senyum girangnya. Lain lagi dengan kondisi hatinya yang tidak menentu, dia tidak mau kelancaran hubungannya dengan Donghae dipengaruhi hal-hal yang bersifat pribadi seperti ketidak gigihannya ini. Dia boleh-boleh saja sih merasa tidak berdaya, tetapi yang jelas Donghae tidak bertanggung jawab akan kelemahannya itu. Bukan salah Donghae mengapa ia yang polos ini sekarang terjebak di situasi mirip cinta segitiga.

Hyuk Jae meski belum menarapkan komitmen yang sah di hubungan mereka yang menggantung memilih untuk tidak mau ambil pusing. Toh, pria asing itu, yang usianya lima tahun diatasnya belum punya peran berperanguh. Belum punya teritori yang besar di hidupnya sampai acara kencan buta yang ditetapkan pada hari Senin depan berlangsung. Dan dengan sedikitnya kemauan Hyuk Jae buat mencari tahu partner kencan butanya itu, Heechul geregetan dan memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan tengah. Heechul yang tegas akan jadi makcomblang yang adil selama mereka masih dalam proses kenal-kenalan. Setidaknya sebelum benar-benar mengalami transisi jatuh cinta. Memikirkan bahwa kisah cintanya bersama pria itu akan menjadi lebih autentik membuat Hyuk Jae kengerian sedemikain sadisnya. Sebetapa tampannya pun laki-laki itu, mapan dan berwibawanya, mengapa Hyuk Jae malah berkeyakinan bahwa dia tidak lebihnya seorang perjaka tua yang impoten dan tidak bersih? Bahwa Donghae adalah satu-satunya pria yang merupakan pria kriterianya, pun kriteria Jong Woon.

Donghae mengelus kepalanya sehingga segenap gagasan gila itu sepintas hilang, dan sentuhannya terhadap rambut Hyuk Jae melemahkan ketakutannya. Dan selain remasan yang lembut itu, Hyuk Jae ingin Donghae melakukan sesuatu dengan rambutnya. Yang lebih imajinatif dan merangsang. Jadi Hyuk Jae menahan tangannya, mencium punggung tangannya sebelum menggigitinya kecil.

"Aku gila sekali," Hyuk Jae memutar matanya, kurang lebih seperti itu. Seperti ingin meninju sesuatu, membuat Donghae cengengesan geli.

"Kenapa? Apa yang Sora bilang kali ini?"

Hyuk Jae meniru mimik dan wajah Sora, _"Percayakah kalian? Hyuk Jae ternyata pergi ke Seoul buat mengencani brondong. Tetapi dia berakhir ditiduri gigolo, katanya lusuh sekali,"_ ketika dia selesai dengan imitasi itu, pernyataan yang sifatnya bohong adanya, dia menghusap dagu Donghae yang mengkilat. Dari mana dari hidung mancungnya, dagu tirusnya, kulit bersihnya dan mata indahnya yang dapat secara logis dianggap lusuh? Sebegitu Young Woon membecinya sampai dia harus mengada-ada perawakan Donghae demi nama baiknya, dan demi kekurangan Hyuk Jae?

Donghae terkekeh, menggeleng. "Aku suka bagian bahwa Hyuk Jae ternyata mengencani seorang brondong, tetapi gigolo yang lusuh agak membuatku tersinggung."

"Aku juga suka bagian itu, aku sekarang mengencani brondong." Hyuk Jae mengingat kilasan balik mengenai tudahan itu dan dia tidak bisa menahan dirinya buat tertawa lebih keras. Oke, ini hanya masalah kekeliruan. Dan itu membuat Hyuk Jae terharu.

Sebelum Hyuk Jae merasa terintimidasi oleh sejumlah kilasan balik yang mengisahkan tentang hidupnya yang kuno itu, Hyuk Jae merangkak terlebih dahulu ke pangkuan Donghae, mengikatkan sebuah pandangan yang bersifat magis menenangkannya, kemudian berciuman. Memblokir jarak apapun yang hendak memisahkan mereka, juga menghindari semacam kesakitan suatu saat nanti. Terlebih, sekarang Hyuk Jae sudah memiliki Donghae. Pemuda yang luar biasa baik hati.

Dia menyadarkan kepalanya di bahu pemuda itu, lantas mendengarkan isi hatinya, isi hati yang berbunyi seperti ketulusan dan rendah hati, dan mendengarkannya membuat Hyuk Jae teringat oleh wajah Jong Woon yang melambai. Karena sekarang Hyuk Jae mengenal dua buah kebahagian di hidupnya, yaitu apabila itu bukan Jongwoon maka itu Donghae. Keuntungannya memiliki pria yang kurang lebih tidak terlalu vokal terhadap perannya dalam hidup Hyuk Jae ialah bagaimana keeksklusifan perasaannya sendiri ini dijaga. Dan faktor pendorong lainnya adalah Donghae tidak sama dengan Young Woon. Apapun itu, asalkan bukan Young Woon. Bukan tukang selingkuh, dan hanya kepada Donghaelah dia siap menaruh hatinya lagi. Memberikan kesempatan hidupnya dibina kembali oleh kedatangan seorang pemuda yang bijaksana ini. Katakanlah, dia naif buat memikirkan adanya cinta baru setelah kehancuran yang drastis, tetapi dia percaya hidupnya bersumber pada harapan itu. Harapan yang dibangun oleh Donghae seorang.

.

.

.

Dia baru saja mendiskusikan rencananya kepada Donghae sebelum pria itu masuk ke kamar mandi, dia secara penuh perhitungan bernegosiasi dengan luwes bersama Donghae mengenai keuntungan dari menghubungi kembali Young Woon dijam sembilan pagi buat memastikan perannya sebagai Ibu Jong Woon yang absolut. Meski mereka akhirnya terlibat dalam pertengkaran yang sulit diatasi terlebih dahulu, dia dengan gigih bilang bahwa dia sudah memperkirakan baik buruknya dan siap menghadapi sekian banyak masalah. Sebab dia tidak bisa berjalan mundur, dia sudah menghadapi lebih banyak masalah lagi jadi dia tidak keberatan untuk terlibat dengan yang lain.

Hyuk Jae juga mulai jengah dengan hatinya yang suka uring-uringan. Kemarahan Donghae terhadapnya tidak bisa membantunya mengatasi ketidak terdugaan ini, kemarahan Donghae pun rata-rata bersifat kurang kompeten, tidak jantan sema sekali hingga Hyuk Jae jengkel._Well_, Hyuk Jae sadar bahwa Donghae kesal tetapi bila dia terus-terusan seperti ini, menghindari penjelasan Hyuk Jae, malah menghakimi Hyuk Jae memiliki motif selingkuh rahasia, mengabaikan alasannya yang logis, Hyuk Jae juga akan balik marah terhadapnya. Sialan.

Sesungguhnya, keinganan Hyuk Jae ini didasari oleh telepon Ibunya kemarin pagi yang memaksanya buat kembali lagi ke desa (katanya mencari Jong Woon ke Seoul hanya akal-akalannya untuk kopi darat dengan seorang gigolo) yang secara teknis langsung mendidihkan kemurkaan Hyuk Jae. Untuk alasan yang sama Donghae menuduhnya ingin selingkuh, maksudnya ketemuan dengan Young Woon dan melakukan semacam reuni keluarga. Lebih buruknya lagi, teman Heechul ingin segera bertemu dengannya setelah Heechul menunjukkan foto cantik Hyuk Jae. Mendesaknya kalau hari Senin adalah hari yang luar biasa lamanya, jadi dengan seenak hati pria itu mengusulkan hari Jumat. Berarti dua hari lagi. Dua hari yang amat pendek buatnya memantapkan hati.

Apa sih yang lebih kejam dari sejumlah petaka ini? Oke ini tidak akan benar-benar jadi masalah bila Donghae tidak ikut-ikutan ngambek, mogok bicara kepadanya.

Donghae keluar dari kamar mandi dengan sehelai handuk, menatapi wajah Hyuk Jae yang tegang menunggu jawaban panggilan dari Young Woon. Dia khawatir sekali akan reaksi Jong Woon selama lebih dari berbulan-bulan ini, dia tidak mau memikirkan bagaimana Young Woon akan berbohong kepada buah hatinya itu mengenai kepergiannya. Reputasinya boleh diperburuk oleh efek pasca perceraian tetapi kasih putranya itu tidak akan berkurang sedikit pun, dia harus memastikannya. Antara lain karena Hyuk Jae sendiri tidak bisa mengatasi kerinduannya. Dan kata-kata Ibunya berefek sangat besar, dimana perkembangan hidupnya di Seoul hanyalah suatu kesia-siaan. Pada akhirnya Hyuk Jae tidak akan bisa mendapatkan Jong Woon kembali. Begitulah akhirnya nanti.

Dia menatap Donghae, tetapi Donghae menimpalinya dengan dengusan. Anak itu masih marah, pikirnya, dan bila juteknya bertahan sampai sepanjang hari, ini akan jadi aksi ngambek yang sulit diredakan. Jadi Hyuk Jae mengacak surainya, sebelum menggusarnya ke kiri dan ke kanan, berkeyakinan pesimis akan proses berunding ini. Sewaktu Young Woon menjawab panggilan teleponnya, dengan suara yang dibuat serak dan gaduh, yang memicu air mata Hyuk Jae, Donghae mendesah. Desahan kecewa yang mendarat di telinga Hyuk Jae sebegitu baiknya. Tatapan mereka yang nyalang berlangsung selama sepersekian detik, sebelum Young Woon mendesahkan rasa ingin tahunya dari sebrang sana. Kurang lebihnya merasa terganggu akan panggilan telepon Hyuk Jae.

"Ini aku, Hyuk Jae," Hyuk Jae terkejut akan salam damainya, tetapi dia tidak bisa menahan kepedihan hatinya setiap dia mengingat Young Woon, caranya yang brengsek dan wanitanya. Sehingga Hyuk Jae menggenggam ponselnya, menghentikan airmatanya. "Aku mengira-ngira apakah kita bisa bertemu sebentar, buat merundingkan sesuatu."

Donghae dan Young Woon terkesiap di waktu yang bersamaan. Kemarahan Donghae seperti dinyalakan oleh keputusan Hyuk Jae. Meski Donghae tahu target Hyuk Jae bukanlah merundingkan tentang percerian mereka, cara memperbaikinya, melainkan hak asuh Jong Woon, Donghae merasa ada sekelebat hal buruk yang akan terjadi. Donghae tidak bisa menghilangkan kekecewaannya terhadap sikap plin-plan Hyuk Jae. Kegaduhan Donghae pun bersifat mendasar; Hyuk Jae bertemu dengan Young Woon, wanita ini tidak akan mampu menahan dorongan emosional yang besar itu, dia akan memohon Young Woon buat kembali padanya. Dan melupakan alasan utama negosiasi hak asuh itu. Karena Donghae terlalu mengerti Hyuk Jae, wanita ini suka bersikap seenak hati akan perasaannya.

Hal paling positif akan acara berunding kali ini adalah ketidak berdayaan Young Woon. Donghae menggenggam kedua tangannya, melipatnya, menyilangkannya, uring-uringan. Dia meraih cangkir kopi, menyeduh air, menawan Hyuk Jae dengan matanya. Apapun itu, asal bukan reuni keluarga. Donghae tidak mau mendengar yang lebih konyol dari ini.

Sebelum berlari ke kamar mandi, kira-kira lima belas menit yang lalu, Hyuk Jae meneriaki Donghae. Tidak percaya akan kekeras kepalaannya. Dan menudingnya cemburuan. Benar, Donghae cemburu, Donghae tidak suka ide gila itu. Tetapi pria mana sih yang tidak cemburu kalau wanitanya akan bertemu empat mata dengan seorang pria lain, terlebih pria itu merupakan mantan suami yang tidak bisa dilupakannya. Donghae juga tidak sampai melempar barang, meninju pintu atau yang lain. Cemburunya ini masihlah sah-sah saja, cemburu yang normal, bila dibandingkan dengan keinginan Hyuk Jae untuk bertemu Young Woon, empat mata, disebuah kedai kopi. Selama dua jam penuh di hari Minggu. Gila sekali.

Donghae mengawasi perkembangan obrolan mereka, wajah Hyuk Jae berubah girang sepersekian detiknya, kembali murung lagi, dan girang lagi, dan sesi panggilan pribadi ini membuat Donghae resah.

Apalagi yang Hyuk Jae harapkan dari Young Woon? Mengapa wanita ini masih dengan bandelnya mempertahankan nomor pribadi Young Woon di ponselnya? Setelah apa yang dilakukan pria itu beberapa bulan terakhir.

Tetapi, Donghae baru saja dengar bagian terburuknya. Donghae seratus persen yakin bahwa dia sepenuhnya menolak rencana Hyuk Jae.

"Aku ingin kau membawa Jong Woon juga," Hyuk Jae melirik Donghae sekilas, "Iya aku tidak masalah asalkan kita bisa bertemu. Bertiga saja,"

Donghae menahan napasnya, genggaman tangannya mengerat seiring senyum Hyuk Jae yang lebar itu mengembang.

"Aku tidak membawa siapapun, pastikan kalau istrimu juga tidak mengikutimu. Aku hanya ingin mendiskusikan sesuatu. Tidak lebih."

Tidakkan Hyuk Jae merasakannya? Merasakan sakit hatinya sewaktu wanita ini dengan lantangnya menjelaskan eksistensi Donghae yang tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan mantan suaminya yang selingkuh itu? Dan apapun yang Donghae lakukan padanya tidak sebanding akan apa yang Young Woon pernah berikan, kebahagiaan mereka selama beberapa bulan terakhir merupakan omong kosong.

"Sampai jumpa, sampai bertemu nanti."

Benar, hubungan ini tidak berarti apa-apa. Sama sekali tidak. Hanya omong kosong belaka.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Any Feedback?

Thank you for stopping bye!


End file.
